Magic
by Rina Meunier
Summary: There is a new woman on board the Enterprise. And she's not just an ordinary crew-mate. When an old friend from the past appears, trouble begins. Data/OC; Wesley/OC
1. Chapter 1

July 20th 2364

Chapter 1 

**Nervous-very dreadfully nervous I** was. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this.

Oh wait, back in 2008 on earth when I had waited outside the classroom of that German boarding school. But this wasn't about spending five years at a Bavarian Gymnasium in order to do my Abitur. School had always been a piece of cake for me. And about my other posts-all I had to do was defending people from all over the galaxy in fair, 24th –century, federation standard trials! Not that difficult. This was a starship. The federation's flagship! The captain wanted someone for diplomatic and legal advice on board. I was just a lawyer. I didn't even know whether I was qualified for this. How would the crew get along with me? I'd read the files. Except for the second officer all of the staff was humanoid or at least full of blood a vampire can drink without getting sick, apart from one or the other Vulcan. Green blood-yuck! Just thinking about it made my stomach turn.

Most people were scared of me and especially of my fangs. Sure, my sisters worked on the same vessel as I was supposed to work on, but did anyone know what they were? They also had the credit of being born fully human. I on the other side was born half-human and half-vampire. Believe me, when I tell you that that's not easy with a family mostly consisted of narrow-minded vampires. To procreate outside your own species was an insane thought.

"Commander, the Enterprise is here, are you ready for transport?"

I flinched as the voice of the man behind the transporter console interrupted my musing.

"What? Oh yeah. Sure I'm ready. Energize!" Damn! I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

The chief gave me an amused smile and activated the controls.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I have another chapter on my computer, but I wanted to wait for the reviews.

**This phrase comes from "The Tell-Tale Heart" by E. A. Poe. **I think it fits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rematerialized in one of the Enterprise's transporter rooms, opened my eyes-only to be greeted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard himself.

The elderly man smiled at me and extended a hand. I grasped his hand and shook it.

"Welcome on board, Commander. It's good to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, sir. The trial must have been a success as you are now the captain of the fleet's best ship."

"It was. I had a pretty good lawyer," Picard said with a wink. I could feel the blush in my cheeks.

"Thank you, sir," I responded with my French accent clearly audible, "So, the greetings accomplished what comes next?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the senior staff and afterwards you are off duty so that you can meet your sisters. They have no idea that you are the new crewmate."

"Well, I wanted to surprise them. Thanks for playing along. But why did you choose me?"

"You're welcome. After I was reminded of the incident with the Stargazer, I thought it would be good to have a lawyer on board. And as you are familiar with me and all what happened you were the best choice. I'm sure you will be a nice addition to the staff."

"Are you certain? Don't you know that I am…" I swallowed "…a vampire?"

"I always knew, what the three of you are as it is in your files. Starfleet was founded to seek out new life and you are life forms, people thought would just exist in someone's fantasy. And none of you showed a sign of being a danger for any humanoid. Your species shouldn't be that much of a problem."

_*I hope you are right, Captain.*_

We walked down the corridor until we reached the observation lounge. As the doors hissed open I could see a couple of officers. And they were all looking at me. The first officer with a friendly expression on his face, the Klingon with the typical seriousness, the blond Lieutenant next to him looked like if she wanted to find out whether I was dangerous or not. Of course, she was the chief of security. The red-haired CMO and the Betazoid Counselor were smiling warmly and the man with the dark skin and the VISOR seemed to be slightly anxious. Well, I was his girlfriend's older sister-what more can I say? It was the last man in the room who caught my attention. He was looking intensively at me with nothing but pure curiosity in his yellow eyes. I smiled a little without showing my fangs; I didn't want to scare the living daylights out of them. Picard cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce: Commander Katharina-Sarina J. Meunier, our new expert on law. Cmdr., these are Cmdr. Riker, Lt. Worf, Lt. Yar, Dr. Crusher, Counselor Troi, Lt. LaForge and Lt. Cmdr. Data."

Thinking that I could speak for myself, I opened my mouth to say something but the only sounds coming out were hiccups. I clasped both of my hands over my lips but they could still hear everything. Worst of all I could feel myself blushing again. "Are you alright?" asked the doctor as she came over to help me. I put my hands down, took a deep breath to calm down and answered without the hiccups but with that strong, damn French accent I get in situations like that: "Oui** (Yes)**, I'm fine, just nervous, I guess." I inhaled again deeply and felt the blush disappear, so I tried again, with a lighter version of my accent: "I wanted to say that I am pleased to meet you. I hope we get along. If you want to know anything, ask away."

"Do you drink human blood?"

"No. I know how to program the replicator with my needs, so I don't have a reason to use my fangs on anyone. And I am used to the blood of animals anyway."

"Have you ever bitten a human?"

I sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it: yes, twice. But only because they asked me to."

"Do you have any other abilities?"

"I'm a magical creature. Of course I have magical powers. But don't worry, I know how to keep them in check." It was nice to see that Lt. Yar took her job seriously but I didn't like being reduced to a dangerous, bloodthirsty monster.

"How do vampires sleep?"

I turned to Data with a grateful smile. "We are sleeping hanging upside down from the ceiling with our wings wrapped around our bodies."

"Wings?" I chuckled at Dr. Crusher's question.

"Never heard of a vampire turning herself into a bat?"

"Could you demonstrate it?" asked Data eagerly.

"Sure, with your permission, sir?"

Picard nodded. I got down to my knees, opened my small bag and took out the for a vampire significant black cape. I tied it around my neck.

"I'm going to fly a few rounds in the room. Please hold still and be quiet. I don't wish to slam against anyone or anything." I took some of the fabric into my right hand and lifted it so that it hid half of my face. With one last look at the expectant faces around me I put my weight on my right foot and spun around counterclockwise. Suddenly I could hardly see anything. I opened my mouth to emit the ultrasound. One second later I knew where I could fly safely. I had circled the amazed officers three times when I decided to land and turn back to normal. Unfortunately, the only possible place for a safe landing was the table. I flew lower and as soon as my feet touched the surface I changed back to my more human appearance though the wings remained. I needed them to slow down. I came to a hold just a couple of inches away from Data. I spread my wings one last time and they became arms and hands once more.

"Remarkable," Data said, his eyes filled with amazement.

I rewarded him with a shy smile as I jumped down from the table and landed beside him.

"Ähm, could someone show me my quarters, please? My sisters aren't coming back from their trip to the planet's surface until 20:00 hours. That leaves me five hours to drop my stuff and rest. Who would be so kind?"

"I believe that Cmdr. Data will be the one to escort you", the Captain said with a nod in the android's direction. Data stood up, picked up the larger back and extended an 'after you'. "This way, sir."

"Thanks," I turned towards the others "It was nice to meet you. I'll see you around."

We went into the nearest turbo lift. "Deck eight."

None word was spoken during the ride. I didn't know what to say. I looked him up and down.

Actually he was kind of cute. The perfectly neat, dark hair was a nice contrast to his pale skin. I guess it's a vampire-thing. Most female vampires are attracted to men with black hair. The most likely reason is that black is the most frequent hair color among us. But I absolutely adored his eyes. Yellow like the sun and full of childlike curiosity and wonder. He also had a nice, deep, calm and gentle voice.

His uniform showed of his slender body nicely. "There we are."

I was so much lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that we had reached our destination, so I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. He must have noticed it, because he immediately looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

I recovered quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks a lot."

He gave me a puzzled look. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Well, for you bringing me here, for you asking if I was alright and for your questions earlier in the lounge." More puzzlement.

I rolled my ice-blue eyes in mocked annoyance. "There aren't many people, who are able to see me not as an unscrupulous dangerous and bloodthirsty" I hesitated, "monster."

Sighing I looked him directly in the eye. "It's nice to have at least one person who is not only interested in how much damage I can do with my powers or my eating habits."

As I said this I laid my right hand on his left shoulder and he looked curiously down at it. I smiled at him brightly. He had nothing to fear from me so I couldn't scare him. He didn't feel much different from a human. Ok, I couldn't smell the scent of sweat or blood on him, which was a relieve to my sensitive nose. If I was really close, like now, my ears picked up his (too) steady breathing and his (I have to admit) a bit strange sounding heartbeat. It was hard to tell even by touch that there weren't flesh and blood underneath his skin.

"I thank you very much for this, mon ami." I bit my tongue_. *When will you ever stop switching languages, stupid!?* _

His eyes darted rapidly from left to right. "Mon ami: French for 'my friend'. Am I right to assume that you are offering me a friendship with you?"

"Well, ähm, do you want to come in?" he nodded. We went inside the large room. "Yes I would like that, unless you don't want to."

"I already consider your sisters my friends. I would not be averse to count all three Meunier-sisters among them."

I beamed. Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I felt him tensing in surprise but as I was about to pull back he carefully wrapped his own arms around me and held me close. I relaxed. I was close enough to feel that Data was set up like any other human male. Why wasn't I afraid of him? I was afraid of every man. Why not him? I could feel that he was capable of it.

We pulled away. I smiled sheepishly. "Please take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you", Data said as he sat down on the dark blue couch in the living room.

I looked down at myself. Uniform. I wanted to greet Alina and Katrin in my own clothes. I went to my suitcase and opened it. "I'm just going to change. Oh no, please stay". Data was standing and about to leave the room. With a raised eyebrow he sat down again.

I stepped into the suitcase and went down the stairs within. The lights went on. I was really proud of this. Inside this case were all my belongings. It had taken me an entire book of spells to create my closet inside a nearly weightless suitcase. I looked around. What to wear, what to wear? I needed something causal but at the same time I wanted to impress Data.

_*Merveilleux** (Marvelous)**, you have a crush on an android, my dear.*_

"Suchst du was bestimmtes, Kathi?" **(Are you looking for anything specific, Kathi?)** I turned to the source of the voice. The magical portrait of my best friend and former classmate Carolin 'Caro' Szarath looked back at me. She had have made it by some artist at my mother's home world. She had left me the painting after her death so that I would have a friend for advice and help no matter how much time will pass or wherever I go, she will be there for me, she had promised. "Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Ich hab 'nen neuen Job. Ich bin grade nicht im Dienst und suche ein passendes Outfit. Außerdem sitzt da oben ein echt süßer Typ." **(To be honest, yes. I have been reassigned to a new post. I'm off duty at the moment and looking for something suitable to wear. Besides, there's a really cute guy upstairs.)**

„Also causal aber sexy muss es sein. Hm. Ich hab's!" **(Ok, that means it has to be causal but sexy. Hm. I got it!) **

She instructed me where to find the parts I needed, what accessories and make up I should wear.

Although I had no reflection in my mirror, I thought I looked gorgeous. I thanked Caro and while I went back to Data, I decided to turn that painting into a life-sized hologram so that Caro could walk around in my quarters. Upstairs I got a glass of water from the replicator and sat down beside Data.

"That outfit accentuates the color of your eyes and your figure. The shoes are increasing your height by 9.89 centimeters. It looks like something worn at the beginning of the 21st century, most intriguing."

I laughed. "You are not going to tell me that you don't know how old I really am?"

"You are 370 years and seven days old, according to Starfleet records, sir."

This made me laugh even harder. "370 years, seven days, seven hours, six minutes and…" I looked at my watch "…33 seconds exactly." I winked still smiling. "And there's no need to call me 'sir' when we are off duty."

"What do you want me to call you?"

_*Good question.* _What should Data call me? My German friends called me 'Kathi'. My family called me 'Rina'. I also had a lot of more or less terrible nicknames_.* Hm. All my English-speaking friends are calling me Rina, so…*_

"I would suggest that you call me Rina, Commander"

"Then, _Rina_, please return the favor and 'drop the rank'. Call me Data."

"Alright, _Data_." With a dreamy expression on my face I put my sunglasses in my hair. _*Sigh. My name sounds pretty nice when he says it. _

_Pull yourself together, girl! You sound like some love-struck teenager!*_

"Well, do you wish to learn more about vampires?" I hoped he didn't catch the slight embarrassment on my features.

"Yes. For example I wish to know…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was pretty much aware of my feelings for Data. As was the bridge crew - except for him.

I suppose it was because he had no emotions therefor he really couldn't understand. It was just nearly impossible not to notice the signs.

Only thinking about him or our recurrent conversations about life as an android or living with magical abilities made some strands of my hair change color matching my clothes.

I always shot him dreamy glances and affectionate smiles. Caro, or rather her portrait, for which I recently had programmed a hologram so that she wouldn't have to hang from the wall in a picture frame anymore, and I spent a lot more time in the choice of my turn-out. She was a great help. I just couldn't stand her calling him a computer although, scientifically speaking that was what he was.

But at the same time he was much more than a mere machine. He could easily read my moods and knew how to cheer me up when I was upset, mostly about people don't taking me serious. Data always took me serious. He treated me as an equal. We (Alina, Katrin, Geordi, Data and I) often went to Ten-Forward post-work. I know we had just met about one week ago, but we were good friends.

Was it possible for us to be more than that? I didn't know if he was interested in a romantic relationship at all. And even worse with a woman with a higher rank and over 300 years older than him. Of course being a vampire I looked and would look like 20 for the rest of my never-ending life, but wouldn't it be weird?

He was only 26! The Caro-hologram and I were sitting on my couch and discussing the matter.

„Solange man nicht sieht, wie alt du wirklich bist, musst du dir doch keine Sorgen machen."** (You don't have to worry, as long as he can't see how old you really are.)**

„Aber er kann den Altersunterschied jederzeit auf die Sekunde genau berechnen. Wenn es ihm was ausmacht? Viele Typen haben Probleme mit einer älteren Freundin."** (But he can calculate the age difference to the second. What if it troubles him? Most guys have problems with an older girlfriend.) **Caro rolled her almost black eyes.

„Er ist ein Computer, verdammt! Er kann keine solchen Vorurteile haben, Kathi!"** (He's a computer for crying out loud! It's not possible for him to be prejudiced, Kathi!)**

I couldn't help it! I never had a great amount of self-confidence, in particular when it came to guys.

_*Maybe she's right. Perhaps you should ask him about this.* _

In this moment the door chime sounded.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht" **(Speak of the devil)**, Caro said and stood up. „Ich lass euch dann mal in Ruhe.**(I'll leave you alone then.)**" She went back into my closet. I looked at the reflection of my clothes in the mirror. The skirt of my black dress was totally crumpled. How should I fix this?

_*Come on, Rina, this is an emergency. Use your powers just this once.*_

I took a breath and removed the band (which kept my powers in check) from my wrist. With a snap of my fingers I was shortly surrounded by teal light. As it vanished my clothes and the rest of me were ready to answer the one outside the doors.

"Come in!"

Data stepped in with a slightly worried expression on his face. "It took you 10.36 seconds to answer. Is everything alright?"

I had to repress my laughter about his exactness. The strands of gold-dark blond hair turned dark purple like my fingernails.

"Oui, I mean yes, I'm fine. I just needed to get something done before you came in."

"Ah."

"Ok, my friend, what can I do for you? Please sit down."

"Thank you. May I ask you a few more questions?"

"Sure, why not? Go ahead."

"I have watched Katrin and Geordi together. Her behavior is much alike the behavior of humans.

So is Alina's. Only you are different. I wanted to know why this is the case."

I looked at my shoes. _*Here it comes.*_

"I believe it's because my sisters were born fully human and grew up among them. They were 14 respectively 20 when they found out everything. I was never completely human, as we had a human father and a vampire as our mother, I don't really know how she was able to bear two human children and die, I also have spent time with vampires on another planet since I turned 14. Katrin stayed on earth."

"How did you become vampires?"

"I bit Alina myself because we wanted to stay together. I'm not sure about Katrin. And I …"

I was close to tears "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"It still hurts," I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. He surprised me by placing his hand on my upper arm and gently petting it.

"I have noticed that it is beneficial for most emotional beings to 'cry themselves out'. If you wish you can tell me everything."

And with a start I did. I told him everything. About my problems with boys in general, my first boyfriend, who broke up with me because I wasn't ready for intimacy, my loving relationship with another guy, the pregnancy, how the man I loved made me choose between him and my unborn child, the loss of said child at the 5th month and the consequences.

"I nearly died back then. I had given my older cousin the permission to bite me if something like that should ever happen." I shrugged "Here I am, unable to get pregnant another time."

Data looked at me with-could it be sympathy? - in his eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not know about the circumstances. If I had known I would never have asked."

"It's ok." I gave him a sad smile. "You were right. I never told anyone the entire story. Now I did and I feel a bit better." Our eyes met. "Thanks for listening."

"You are welcome."

"Would…" I swallowed and tried again "Would you mind if I h-hug you again?"

He said nothing but took me into his arms and tenderly traced his hands across my back. I wrapped my own arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"Data, do you want to have a girlfriend sometime?" _*Not very subtle, girl!* _

"Yes, but no woman ever wanted to have a longtime relationship with me."

"I can't see why. You have to be the most beautiful man I've ever met. Every girl should be happy to call you her boyfriend." _*Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!*_

"Thank you, but are you saying this as my friend or are you making advances on me?"

_*So much for him not understanding emotions.* _

I broke the hug. I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Je ne sais quoi…" I stopped realizing that I was speaking French "I mean, I don't know what to say.

Every time I look at you…It's hard to explain. The only thing I know is that it feels wonderful. The security, the knowledge that you would never hurt me in any way, your gentleness, your childlike qualities… (Sigh). Like I said it's hard to explain. I really like you, but we have known each other only for a couple of days. And there aren't many guys, who want a girlfriend with a higher rank or one over 300 years older than them. I was afraid of what you might say."

Data tilted his head, considering my words. After something what seemed like an eternity to me he spoke: "As I am an emotionless android, neither your higher rank nor the age difference troubles me. I would be willing to try to have a relationship with you, although you have to remember that I cannot love you back."

I smiled. _*He and I can be together, yes!* _"Your lack of emotions doesn't bother me."

"Does that mean that we are a couple?" he asked hesitantly.

My smile grew wider now fully revealing my fangs. "I guess we are."

"May I kiss you then?"

I didn't bother answering him. Instead I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Data put his arms around my waist and kissed me back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While we were kissing, Data tucked my hair behind my ear-my right ear. I flinched. He broke the kiss and looked at me. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I should have warned you. My right ear and the right side of my neck are my most sensitive areas. It has been a long time since someone touched me there." I looked down sheepishly.

"It didn't hurt it just…tickled."

"I do not know what ticklishness feels like, but I can try not to do it again."

"Good luck with that. You won't be able to touch me without tickling me. And I don't want you to stop touching me."

"Very well." He kissed me again, this time combing my hair with his fingers.

I have never felt so wonderful. Despite his inhuman strength, Data was the gentlest man I've ever been with. He was less demanding than the other guys I had met. He always just took his cues from me.

After an hour full of kissing and cuddling (he had found more of my ticklish spots and apparently decided to torture me with it) I felt my lids growing heavy. I was really tired. The last thing I knew was my forehead rested against Data's shoulder.

I woke up the next morning in my bed with the covers draped over me. I stood up and noticed that I was dressed in my pajamas. Data must have changed my clothes. Well, he was my boyfriend, only since yesterday, but still. The dress I had worn was hanging in the small closet where I kept the stuff I needed every day and from the way it smelled it had been cleaned.

_*This guy's priceless.* _

I ordered breakfast-six liters of synthetic blood, this way I wouldn't have to eat during the day-from the replicator. Then I checked my appointments. In about one hour I had to meet with an unlucky husband who was considering getting divorced. There couldn't always be a happy ending, even in the 24th century. I hated divorces. Two parties fighting about, how terrible their time together had been. Why had they gotten married in the first place? I mainly was a defense lawyer, for heaven's sake!

I took a shower and got into uniform. My hair was tied in the long braid I always wore on duty. Putting make up on was a bit difficult, but I was practiced at doing so. While brushing my teeth I decided to ask Data if he wanted to go out on a date after our shifts.

He was really fascinated by the old-fashioned stuff in my quarters. Maybe I should place a handwritten letter in his room. I got pen and paper from a drawer and started to write:

_Dear Data,_

_Thanks for yesterday. I am sorry for falling asleep._

_I really enjoyed your company. _

_Therefor I wanted to ask you out for a date. If you approve pick me up at 4 o' clock pm._

_We will decide what we want to do then._

_I am looking forward to seeing you again._

_Love,_

_Rina_

I pushed the letter under his door and left to meet my client.

* * *

What do you think?

I am open for suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At 15:45 I stepped into my 'living room' completely nerve-wracked. Some people just shouldn't get married. My client had brought his wife and they had started some kind of marriage counseling.

It had taken me 45 minutes to convince them to go to Deanna.

Luckily, I had prepared everything I needed for my appearance. I changed into a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt, a pair of white jeans and black, high-heeled ankle boots, pulled the hairband out of my hair and quickly combed the strands. They were slightly wavy. The first ones on each side were tied together into a thin ponytail at the back of my head. I applied dark blue eye shadow on my eyelids and fastened the delicate chain-like belt around my hips.

One last touch on my light-pink lipstick and I was ready to go.

I was about to go out of my door to meet Data when I nearly bumped into him.

He was still wearing his uniform. _*Does he even own civvies? Well, at least no one can see that I am the superior officer. *_

"Hi." I greeted him with a quick kiss on his lips. "I see you have received the letter. I'm glad you came."

"Why should I not? It is customary for a couple to go out, is it not?"

A small smile crept on my lips. "Yes, yes it is. Where do you wanna go? "

"I do not know. Would Ten-Forward be acceptable to you?"

"Sounds nice. Are you ready to be seen with a vampire as your girlfriend in public?" _*I don't want you to embarrass yourself.*_

He thought about a response and said: "If you are ready to be seen with an android as your boyfriend in public, I am ready to be seen with you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Before we entered the bar I took his hand in mine. We went in.

I felt that all eyes were on us. Data gently pulled me to a table in the corner. My acute sense of hearing picked up a couple of conversations. They all had the same topic-us. I tried to ignore them, so I asked:

"How was your day?"

Data seemed to notice the looks in our direction as well so he did his best not to mention it and said:

"There was nothing out of the ordinary during my shift on the bridge, how was yours?"

"I will never understand, how two people, who decide to get married because of mutual love can hardly stand each other's presence just a few years later. Divorces were nothing extraordinary when I was a teenager, but the couples I met weren't fighting like that." I smiled at my boyfriend "I hope we don't end up like this."

Data looked at me slightly surprised. "We cannot end up like this. We are not married."

"Not yet, but maybe someday. Of course I don't know if you even want to have a wife in the future."

"I do, but you are the first woman who ever considered marrying me."

"I don't see a problem with that. It's possible for us to be husband and wife in; I don't know, ten, maybe 15 years, isn't it?"

Now he looked taken aback. "Do you really mean that?"

"Well, yeah unless you think of it as an insane thought."

"Not at all. I am just surprised. Most people cannot imagine marrying a machine."

I took his hand in both of mine and smiled. "I'm not most people, Data. You should stop reducing yourself like this. I know you are much more than a walking computer. I would never have fallen in love with you if I wouldn't view you as a man."

He laid his remaining hand on mine and was it my imagination, or were his lips curling into a tiny smile? "Thank you, Rina that means a lot to me."

I looked around and noticed the curios glances around us. Data did the same. I got an idea.

"Should we give them a real reason for gossiping?" I asked smirking.

"What do you have in mind?" My smirk grew wider. "Do you have any objections on kissing me in public?" He cocked his head, not quite sure what I was planning. "No, I do not."

I walked over to him, sat down on his lap, put one hand on the back of his head and the other between his shoulder blades. I looked directly into his eyes, which were wide with surprise, closed my eyes and kissed him passionately. After a moment I felt his hands on my neck and back and him responding to the kiss. We pulled away. Shocked silence everywhere. I stood up and pulled Data along with me out of the room. Once we entered the corridor I bursted out laughing. "Did you see their faces? Absolutely priceless!"

Data raised an eyebrow. "I cannot see why you find that amusing, but our crewmates were shocked, indeed."

Still grinning I hooked my arm through his and started walking to the turbo lift.

"It was totally worth it. Sorry for the sudden assault."

"I did not mind. It was a quite… intriguing experience."

We went past his room. "Why don't we go into your cabin? I'd like to see how you live."

"As you wish." The doors parted and he waited for me to enter the room first then stepped in behind me. I looked around. It was a bit Spartan but the sofa was enough for me. We sat down.

"You found our latest kiss intriguing, in what way_?" *Sounds like you've never been kissed before.*_

As if he had heard my thoughts he answered: "I have received a few kisses from other women, but never so passionately or in front of so many people. You are the first one I can call my girlfriend and the first who does not want to keep it secret." I shrugged. "Why should I? I don't care if everyone on the ship knows about us. I don't shy away from the consequences of my actions." I sat down on his lap again and leaned forward until our noses touched. I swallowed hard and looked down. "I know that what I'm going to say comes early, but I … I l-lo…, you don't mind if I switch languages again, do you?" Data shook his head. I swallowed again. "Je t'aime." There, I said it. I looked up, afraid of his reaction. I could have sworn that his eyes lit up in that moment. "None of the others have ever told me that."

"Believe me, I don't say it often only to Alina and Katrin and now to you as well. I really mean it, when I say it. I …" He cut me off with another surprisingly passionate kiss.

I came up for air (I don't have to breathe. I do it from force of habit and in order to speak).

"You are a damn good kisser, you know." _*We are damn straight forward today, aren't we?*_

"Thank you. You are not a fool yourself."

"Thanks, I had lots of time to learn it, my love." _*My love? Now you sound like one of this Disney fairytales, princess.* _"I suppose, you can do more than kissing_?" *Are you out of your mind! Shut up, girl. That means close your mouth and stop talking!*_

"Yes. My programming contains a variety of sexual technics, why do you ask?"

_*Just great!*_ "It's nothing. I was just… curios, I guess." _*Damn accent!*_

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal. Not on the first date. I don't know what's gotten into me today."

"Do not apologize. From my studies of romantic relationships I know that sex is a very important topic to discuss."

"Sure, but you remember the story about my first relationship?" Data nodded._ *Of course he remembers. He can't forget stuff!* _"I'm usually very cautious about that. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There is no reason to worry. You were only 14 at the time. Perhaps you have grown up."

I smiled sheepishly. "You're right." _*Only one way to test it.*_

I stood up, got rid of my shoes and belt, pushed Data flat down on his back and lay down on top of him.

"Rina, what are you doing?" came his baffled response.

I looked down at him smirking with my head rested on my folded arms upon his chest.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." He didn't answer. Instead Data slid his left hand under my shirt and slowly up my spine. I gave a startled squeak. "Ok, your program is working perfectly." I stated a little breathlessly. His hand on my bare skin felt electrifying. I couldn't help myself. I wanted more.

"What else you got?" I tried sounding composed. We changed our positions. Now I was sitting between his outstretched legs and his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. He reached up with one hand and stroked my hair. Data threw the blond/blue strands over my left shoulder. His hand slid to my right shoulder to prevent it from moving. _*He's not going to…*_

In that moment I could feel his lips on my ear. Then his tongue lightly tracing the rim. On his way down he briefly sucked at my earlobe before reaching my neck. He continued the licking and sucking motions. I gave a sharp gasp and my breathing became shallow. _*Why did you tell him about your ear and neck again?* _I couldn't keep myself from giggling. To my dismay, he stopped. "How far do you want me to go?" was his innocent question. "I … I d-don't know." _*Man, how long has it been?*_

"Are you alright?" Data moved his hand from my shoulder under my chin and gently tilted my head upwards so that he could see my face.

_*Alright? That's the understatement of the century!*_

"Yes, I'm ok. I'm more than ok. I feel, I don't know, wonderful and even that is an understatement."

"Shall I continue?" I bit my lip and nodded. I knew I was blushing. "I would like that."

"Very well." And Data bent again and continued the delightful torture on my neck.

He wasn't disturbed by my squirming and giggling. All the others have never intentionally made me laugh. They hadn't wanted to see my fangs.

Suddenly he stopped again. I was about to ask what was wrong when Data stood up holding me bridal style in his arms. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

It was my turn to look puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Data stepped towards his never-used bedroom. Should I do this or rather not? _*Come on, Rina, I know you want to. Who cares if this is your first date? If he wants it as well, where could be the harm?* _

I smiled and looked up at Data. He looked down at me the unstated question in his eyes. I nodded, put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our lips danced around each other and Data entered the room. "Computer, secure the door."

* * *

Data watched me as if to find out if I was alright.

"That was amazing!" was everything I could get out. I rose, took my underwear and went into the bathroom. I dressed only in bra and panties and joined Data, who had taken the time to get dressed in his uniform again. He handed me my shirt, pants and socks. I put them on. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He led me to the sofa. I leaned into him and nuzzled his shoulder with my cheek. He combed my bangs out of my face and locked his yellow eyes with my ice-blue ones.

"You are an extraordinary woman. You are the first who is attentive to my own enjoyment. This was…amazing for me as well. Thank you." _*That's praise.* _

"Merci beaucoup et bienvenue." I smacked my forehead. "I spoke French again, didn't I?"

_*Will you ever get rid of the accent?* _

"Pardon, I mean sorry. Thank you very much and you're welcome." I smiled embarrassed. "I will never stop switching the language or stop talking with my accent."

"I do not mind. It is part of who you are." He kissed first my forehead then my lips.

"Thanks for everything and I love you, Data."

"You are very special to me, Rina." I rewarded him with the brightest smile I was able to.

We kissed again, our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

* * *

Any suggestions? Shall I post the missing part? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How did this go so wrong? Data and I had an incredible first date. The Enterprise was on its way to Mediaevalis II, a world which wanted to join the federation. We reached the planet at 1900 hours. An away team was formed and so Riker, Data, Troi, Yar and I beamed down. Mediaevalis had a high technical standard but the people were very religious and superstitious. I have no idea how this fitted together. My geography teacher had told us that superstition would hamper a state's development. They had been one of the reasons why the magical council had cut the connection between the magical and the not-magical world. On earth, magic had shrinked down to imagination and legends. No one believed in it anymore. In this world, they still knew about us and were totally scared and prejudiced.

In any case, as soon as we reached the seat of government the regent invited us for dinner.

We sat on the long table and Data and I ate politely with them. I didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions after all. I don't know what exactly happened but somehow my cover was blown. Suddenly my 'black magic' was responsible for everything bad on their world. My fellow officers objected but because we went there unarmed, they couldn't help me. At some point of the quarrel everything went dark.

I woke up in complete darkness. From my ultrasound I knew that I was in a small room or rather cell. No windows but a massive and of course locked door. I removed the band from my wrist and tried to use my powers. Why didn't it work? Maybe there was some kind of force field. For people with no knowledge about magic they knew pretty well how to hold a magical creature captive.

With a sign I sat down on the floor again. The others surely were back on the ship. How could I tell them where they could find me? Even I had no clue where I was. _*What are you going to do? It's not like you have your communicator or any other tracking device with you. Wait! That's it!*_

I concentrated and hoped Deanna would receive my telepathic message.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The senior staff plus Lt. Alina and Ensign Katrin Meunier sat around the table in one of the conference rooms. "We need to get her out of there! Who knows what they are doing to her." The Lt. was trying not to cry. The counselor stood up and was about to comfort the woman when she suddenly cringed as in pain and held her head. There was something trying to get to her. Like a … whisper.

"Are you ok, Deanna?" asked Riker concerned.

"Yes it's just..."

_*Deanna, can you hear me?* _"Rina! I can hear her! A telepathic call!"

"Where is she? How can we get to her?" Picard stood up.

"I'll ask her." _*Where are you?*_

_*I don't know. My communicator is gone. Listen, the connection is really bad. In order to find me you have to find the soul…it's … in my quarters…I'm sure… knows where.* _

_*What is that supposed to mean, Rina? Rina, Rina do you hear me?* _

"The connection is gone."

"Did she say anything?" Data spoke up, the first time during the meeting.

"Yes, but I don't understand. She told me that we 'have to find the soul' in her quarters and that someone knew where it is, but I couldn't hear the name."

"The soul? What is she talking about?" Lt. Yar verbalized what everyone was thinking.

"May I say something?"

Picard nodded. "Go ahead, Lt." Alina thought for a moment and said: "It could have something to do with magic. I don't know for sure. Rina almost never talks about it."

"Then we should do as asked. Data, Counselor, you are going to Cmdr. Meunier's room and search for answers. Any questions? None? Dismissed."

"I hope we find something, Data." Deanna said as they made their way to the lawyer's cabin.

"I hope that as well, Counselor."

They reached the doors and Data opened them with his override. "Where shall we start?"

"I do not know." They began to open the drawers.

"Who are you and what are you doing?"

The two surprised officers turned. Before them stood a young Chinese-looking girl about 18 years old. She had long black hair which came over her bare shoulders down to her knees. She wore an orange short-sleeved and cropped orange shirt over a light green-white striped tank top, light blue jeans with a broad black belt and a black bracelet. She looked at Data and Troi, her almost black eyes narrowed, arms crossed and tapped her foot, clad in a high heeled, red sandal.

"I'm Deanna Troi, ship's counselor and this is Lt. Cmdr. Data, the second officer and you are..?"

"Caro. Caro Szarath. And what are you…Wait, did you say his name's Data?"

"Yes. I am Data. The owner of this room is my … girlfriend. She is held captive on the planet's surface. She sent a telepathic message to counselor Troi that we need to find a 'soul' in her quarters. Do you know what that means?"

Caro's eyes were wide and worried. "Let's sit down first and then I'll try to explain."

As the three walked over to the couch Deanna asked: "Caro, I can feel other's emotions. Why can't I sense you?" The teenager smirked. "I'm a hologram." At the puzzled looks she explained. "I used to be a magical portrait. Kathi and I attended school together when I was human. I gave the picture to her that she would always have a friend at her side, no matter what. One week ago, I asked her to program a holo-image. I was sick of the picture frame. She's one of my best friends. God, I hope she's alright. Can I help somehow?"

"Yes, Rina told me something about a 'soul'. Do you know what she was talking about?"

"She meant the soul of Puvlagon. Puvlagon is the world where a part of her family comes from. Kathi's mother left and went to earth. She fell in love with a human, married him and had three children. Well, to the soul. Each magical world has a mystic jewel. It's an amulet with great powers, which belongs to the light, that's the name for the crown princess, of Puvlagon."

"Rina is a princess?"

"Yes. Princess and former queen of Puvlagon." Caro looked confused. "You're not going to say that she didn't tell you that. You are her boyfriend."

"She did not. Why…"

"Picard to Troi."

She tapped her communicator and went into the dining room. "Troi here."

"You are needed in the observation lounge. Did you find something?"

"No, sir. If you don't need him, I would suggest that Data keeps looking. We have information, but maybe we should talk about that later. Why do you need me?"

"We have a woman on board who says that she's Cmdr. Meunier's grandmother. We have checked that and she told the truth. We don't know what to think about it. I need your empathic abilities."

"I'm on my way. Data, could you continue the search?"

"Yes, Counselor. I will do my best."

Troi left the room. "You were saying?" Caro asked Data.

"I tried to ask why you said 'former queen'. Why did she not stay in Puvlagon?"

"Did she tell you about...?" She hesitated "The loss of her baby?"

"Yes."

"And about the consequences?"

"Rina told me that she cannot have children anymore." Data cocked his head. "Was her report incomplete?"

"Yes. You have to know, Puvlagon has a medieval society. The only 'function' of a girl is to bear an heir to the throne. As her family heard that she is no longer capable of it, they literally kicked her out of the family. She could have stayed because of her title, but it was too much pressure and contempt for her. So she returned to earth to stay with her human family and her four best human friends."

Caro stood up and gave him a sign to follow her. She opened the suitcase and started to walk down the stairs. Data followed. As the lights went on he could see a room as large as the rest of Rina's quarters.

Shirts, skirts, pants and dresses of all colors and styles were hanging on clothes hangers from each wall. The shelves downstairs were full of shoes and purses. In the middle of the room, there stood a vanity and a large mirror. "Remarkable." Data looked around. "I had no idea that there are so many things in this case. It was nearly weightless."

"Yeah, Kathi spent a lot of time and effort to create this. She has really strong powers. It's a pity that she rarely uses them."

"Why?"

"I believe she feels like she doesn't belong anywhere. Among the vampires, she is a shame for the family and the humans have a lot of prejudices. She wanted to fit in better. But from what I heard, she feels secure and in good care here." Caro smirked at Data. "And you are the main reason."

"She told you that?"

"Of course. Kathi can be something of an ice-cube. She normally doesn't show her feelings. But she totally has a crush on you. The last time she was like this was in 2008. Well, both relationships didn't work out." "I know. The first boy left her because she was 'too uptight'. And the other did not want to take responsibility for a child."

Caro snorted with disgust. "Such a coward. I'd never have believed that he's that kind of guy. He really broke her heart. But that wasn't the best part."

"What do you mean?"

Caro laughed. "After the loss, he came back to ask for a second chance. And Kathi just stood up looked him straight in the eye and told him in a suave and calm manner that he could go to hell."

"She is a strong woman. But why is the amulet still in her care, when she is not the queen anymore?"

"One important thing about them is that they have a mind of their own. They choose their owners, not the other way around. And it wanted to stay with Kathi." Caro went to a hidden corner of the closet. "Here she keeps her princess-stuff. The dresses, her diadem and…" She stepped out with a small casket in hand. She opened it, revealing a perfectly spherical light blue diamond in a silver setting with a long necklace nestled in red velvet. She closed the lid and handed the casket to Data. "Take good care of it. Don't give it to anyone especially not to a member of Kathi's family if you meet one. Please promise me that, Data." "My word as a Starfleet officer." Caro smiled. "Just go down there. The jewel will show you the way." "Thank you, Caro. It was an honor to meet you." He left casket in hand. Caro gazed after him with a gentle smile on her lips. "The honor is mine, my best friend's boyfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Data entered the lounge. All officers look expectantly at him. "Data, have you found something?"

"Indeed, Captain. Would you mind to tell me who this is?" He looked at a 'young' woman. She wore a long, black dress with a turtleneck and wide, long sleeves. The long black hair was tied in a neat bun on top of her head and out of her almost white face. A diadem rested in her hair, a golden filament with a strange rune attached, which lay on her forehead. Her eyes were black and her lips had a crimson color. The long black cape gave the species away-vampire. "I am Duchess Sara of Puvlagon. Katharina-Sarina, Alina and Katrin are my granddaughters. I hope the poor girl is alright." Data noticed Katrin and Alina making faces because of Sara's hypocrisy. He remembered Caro's words about Rina's family. Could someone who treated his own granddaughter like this, really be so worried about her? He scanned his databanks. Rina's diadem was silver and the pendant was a small crescent moon. She had explained that the diadem's shape always fitted its owner's character. According to his research the moon meant kindness, sensitivity and care, a good description for her.

The rune on the other side meant black magic, destruction and conspiracy.

If it fitted as well as Rina's this could not be a good sign.

"I wish to discuss my findings only with the staff."

Picard gave him a questioning look but decided that the android always had good reasons for his actions. They nodded to the Duchess and went into a conference room. "What's the matter, Cmdr.? Why do you want to discuss this without Duchess Sara? She's a member of the Meunier-family."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but Sara is not in the Meunier-part of our family." Katrin appeared to be slightly angry. "Meunier was our father's name. She is, was our mother's mom. Rina didn't tell much about this family branch, but from the things she said, I assume that Sara is not trustworthy."

The captain nodded understanding. "Alright, Mr. Data what did you find out? What is 'the soul'?"

"According to my source, the soul of Puvlagon is a magical amulet. It is quite powerful. I was also told not to give it to anyone especially not to a family member. It might be able to locate its owner, in this case Rina." He opened the casket and showed his colleges the diamond within. As soon as the lid was out of the way, the jewel started to hover over Data's outstretched hand. The room was shortly bathed in light blue, bright, beautiful light. There it was, standing in midair and shining. Everyone was speechless for a moment.

Riker recovered first. "What do we have to do?"

"Beam down and let the soul lead the way."

"I don't understand how a piece of jewelry should be able to help us to find a crewmate." Lt. Yar was not completely convinced.

"I feel a strong source of emotions. Confusion and fear."

"It has a mind of its own. Perhaps these emotions are the reason why it is called 'soul'."

"If that's what Cmdr. Meunier wanted to tell us, then we should form another away team and go down and see what happens. Number one, choose some officers and beam to the surface. I will try to keep Mrs. Sara unaware of our plans. Katrin, Alina you are with me." Picard and the women left the room.

Riker stood up. "Data, Tasha, Deanna, follow me." He tapped his communicator. "Riker to sickbay. Dr. Crusher, meet me at transporter room III."

A short time later the five stood in the streets. The minute they had materialized the amulet almost franticly began to tug at its necklace, causing Data to stumble a couple of steps forward.

"I feel excitement and despair."

"Lead the way, Data." Riker ordered.

* * *

How long had I been sleeping? Had they found the soul? Were they looking for me? _*Calm down. Data is smart enough to put two and two together even if the message was incomplete and Caro will do the rest.*_ The door opened. I closed my eyes against the bright light. When my eyes adapted I could see who stood in the doorframe. "Grandmother?"

"Surprised to see me, my dear? It has been a long time. Do you know why I am here?"

I gulped at the sight of the smirk on her crimson lips. It could be nothing good. It wouldn't be the first time that she tried to get rid of me. But in order to kill a vampire you need a lot of 'equipment'. She had nothing with her. Did this mean… "You are behind all this, aren't you? You made the people here work for you. You ordered them to capture me." I gulped again. This plan could only lead into one thing. "You want them to execute me, so that you can get the soul. With its powers you can go to the other world and conquer it easily. With killing me, you will eliminate the only left heir to the throne and get your revenge on me for sending you to prison."

"You are a smart girl. Lawyer is the perfect job for you. You are so much like your limited human father. And you are well inclined to repeat your mother's mistakes. But you are not only dating another human, you are involved with a machine!"

I was about to defend myself and my beloved when Sara pushed me roughly against the wall, grabbed my throat, lifted me from the floor and squeezed. Being not able to breathe is not a nice feeling, even if you don't have to. "Where is the soul of Puvlagon?"

Despite the situation I smirked at her. "You don't believe that I'm going to tell you that."

I almost instantly regretted it when she tightened her grip.

"Let her go!"

My heart leaped at the sound of his calm, deep but determined voice. "Data!"

Sara dropped me. "How did you find us?"

Before he could answer, a light blue flash of light shot into the room and into my hands. 'Shine' was a big understatement. I slowly walked towards the exit forcing my so called grandmother to go backwards out of the room. Data followed close behind, phaser pointed at her. Once outside I could see Will, Beverly, Deanna and Tasha. They all had worried but relived expressions on their faces.

I put the necklace over my head. The light intensified. I was surrounded by it. My clothes changed.

I had worn my red-black uniform. Now I wore a medium blue dress. The part covering my torso was glittering in the sunlight. The sleeves were long and tight. The dresses' wide skirt came down to the floor and had a long cut on the right which ended I bit under my hip. My feet were no longer clad in black flat boots but in silver high heeled sandals. My open hair went over my bare shoulders down to the middle of my thighs. My diadem rested on my head.

"What are you going to do with me?" Was that fear in Sara's eyes?

"I'll send you to Puvlagon. My dear cousin will take you back where you came from." I pulled the amulet over my head and let it hover over my hand. With a flash of lightning I opened the portal to the other world. A slight move of my hand and teal light, Sara was gone. The portal closed. I took in a deep breath.

I turned to look into five stunned faces. I gave him no time to recover when I threw myself into Data's arms. "Thank god, that's over. I was really scared. I missed you." I kissed him then turned to face the others. "Thank you very much. I'm glad you could solve the mystery. Sorry, that I scared you." Data laid his hand on my shoulder. "There is no need to apologize. There was nothing you could do."

"Besides, you really look great in that outfit." I turned red at Deanna's compliment.

"Merci, I mean thanks." The others laughed. Will gave me a friendly cuff on the shoulder and we returned to the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Another emotional scaring backstory

* * *

Chapter 9

I remembered. I remembered it clearly. The time I had managed to defeat her. I had been 18 back then.

I relived every moment of her final attempt to make me give her the soul. I had relived the most terrible seven years of my life. Now I felt it again. The revulsion, the despair, the embarrassment and the fear. THUD! I opened my teary eyes and noticed that I was lying on the floor. The ceiling wasn't the best place to have nightmares. I stood up slowly. Hugging myself tightly with my large wings I walked to the sofa. I was scared, even if all this had happened centuries ago.

What I needed was to feel safe. Someone who would listen without judging me, who would believe and understand me. I needed Data. I looked at my watch which was lying on the table. 23:57.

Data's shift would end in three minutes. I stood up and went to his quarters. I rang the chime. No answer. _*You shouldn't bother him with your emotional issues.* _

"Rina?" I jumped at his voice. I turned around and looked into Data's worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

I chocked back my tears and tried a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I … just wanted to… to say goodnight. See you tomorrow, I mean in a couple of hours. Bye." He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

_*Of course. Even Data is not naive enough to believe that his girlfriend with messy hair, only dressed in PJs, barefoot, wrapped in her bat wings and puffy eyes stands before his door at midnight, only to say goodnight.* _"I do not believe that this is the true reason for you being here. I can see clearly that something is bothering you. What is wrong?"

"Only a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine, Data. I'll go now."

But Data didn't let go of my shoulder. Instead he gently shoved me through the doors into his room and to the couch. He took a blanket, laid me down and covered me with it. Then he sat down beside me. "I have noticed your changes in mood after your return to the Enterprise. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I sniffed and turned my face away. _*You're not going to cry again in front of him. What will he think of you? You are such a baby!* _

His hand gently cupped my chin and turned my face towards him. My lips were trembling and my eyes started to tear again. His thumb caressed my cheek. "What is it?" He whispered.

Unable to control it any longer, I threw myself into his arms and started to cry openly into his shoulder. Data rubbed my back in gentle circles. "I can't get the images out of my mind."

"What images?"

"This wasn't her first try to get the amulet. The last time she tried, she forced her way into my mind and tortured me by forcing me to relive some parts of my past. And there weren't much nice memories for this time. And now it's stuck in my head."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm afraid that you won't believe me. No one did back there. No one. I had to move to another country, because the whole of France hated me for telling it."

"I cannot hate you. There is no reason for me to disbelieve you. You are a terrible liar." I snorted.

"I know. I can only lie when I have no other choice. Do you really want to know?"

Data nodded. I took a deep breath. "My parents died when I was six. Alina moved to California to live with our father's brother and his wife. I stayed behind because I couldn't stand that much sunlight. Katrin was only a baby. We were assigned to a foster family. A French fashion designer and his wife with three almost adult children. They took care of the two of us. I already considered them family.

He always said how much he loved me. I thought he meant in a father-daughter-way. But that wasn't the case. After a month they started to abuse me. They made me do all the work, hit me and he…, he …" I couldn't bring myself to speak the last part aloud. "He did it for seven years. Three or four times a week. All in all exactly 1456 times. I didn't know at the time that what he was doing to me was wrong. When I realized at the age of 13 I reported it. In the end he managed to make me look like a lonely little girl missing its father's attention. Nobody believed me. Everyone turned against me except for my real family. And now I can still see the pictures of these seven years, smell his aftershave, hear his voice calling me 'mon fillette', feel his hands on me and…" I couldn't tell more but I didn't need to.

"You will never know how very sorry I am."

"It's not your fault. Anyway they sent us to an orphanage. It needed five attempts to kill myself to let the educators realize that I needed help. I was sent to Munich and started a new life. I came around and even fell in love with a boy and even had sex after one and a half year. And now we are together."

A real smile crept on my lips. "And I am very happy about that." We hugged.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You already did, but in order to stop me from having another nightmare, would you … mind spending the night with me and watch over me when I sleep?"

"I do not mind at all." I smiled at him, stood up, took his hand and we went into the bedroom.

I lied down and Data took off his shoes and got down beside me. I put my arms around his waist and my head on his chest. His arms went around my body and he kissed the top of my head.

I snuggled closer and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Data and thanks for everything. You really are the most beautiful man in the universe."

"Thank you. Goodnight and pleasant dreams."

I smiled. The last thing I said before I drifted into a peaceful sleep was:

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up in Data's bed still in his arms and my head on his chest. I looked up sleepily. "Good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

I broke into a big smile. "Data, you're the king of the understatement. I slept more than well. I had no nightmares but really beautiful dreams instead." I sat up and stretched.

"May I ask what your dream was about?"

"The most beautiful man and the best time I ever had." At his puzzled look I reached over and playfully ruffled his hair. "I mean you and our time together."

Data stood up and put himself back to rights including his hair. "This was the third time you called me beautiful. Is this your real opinion of me?" Was that self-doubt written on his face?

"I wouldn't say it so often if I didn't mean it."

"Even if you are making worse mistakes than your mother by being involved with a machine?"

_*WHAT?* _Then it dawned to me. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

Data nodded almost sadly. I got up as well and put both hands on his shoulders. "Data, my family calls everything a terrible mistake dealing with being together with someone outside our own species. It has nothing to do with you being an android. I don't care. I love you, no matter what you are!"

_*Why is he avoiding to look into my eyes?*_

"I appreciate your feelings for me, but as you are aware I am incapable of loving you."

_*You are kidding me!*_

"I believe I told you the day we got together that your lack of emotions doesn't bother me."

"You did. But do you not think you deserve something better than me? You are a princess after all."

_*That's exactly the reason why I didn't tell you that!*_

"I might be a princess, but here I am a Starfleet officer like you and all the others. I would gladly give it all up if necessary. The powers, the title and even the immortality. It's just not possible. I want to be with you, when will you get that into your head?!"

"I just do not know if I am right for you."

"Data…"

"Maybe you should return to your cabin. You have a session with Counselor Troi there in 31 minutes and 45.68 seconds."

"You are not going to break up with me, are you?"

"No, I only wish to consider the matter."

"Alright, if you come to any conclusions, you know where to find me."

And with that I left, tears in my eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later the chime sounded. "Come in."

"Rina, is everything ok? I sense sorrow." Deanna came into the living area. Caro sat next to me on the sofa and tried to calm me down. "What's wrong with her?" Caro looked up and mentioned her to sit next to us. Then she explained: "Kathi is upset because she and Data had an argument."

"That was not an argument. He doesn't believe that he's right for me. I'm afraid that he will break up with me."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Of course I did! But he is lost in self-doubts! And that's all my goddamn grandmother's fault! If she hadn't said all this stuff everything would be fine." Deanna nodded. "I heard her as well."

Caro suddenly had an idea. "Didn't you plan a music event on the holodeck?"

"Yes, everyone can participate and we will have a big audience. Why do you ask?"

Caro smirked and looked at me. "Do you remember the time when you told that guy, who was cheating on you a piece of your mind in a big musical number in a karaoke bar?"

I nodded not sure what Caro meant. Then it hit me. I smiled. "You mean I should choose a song which describes my feelings towards Data; so that he really sees that I think that he is good for me?"

"Exactly." Deanna grinned as well. "A public confession of your feelings. That could work. You two get a song and an outfit and come to holodeck I at 1800 hours. I'll make sure that Data is there."

She left us alone. Caro grabbed my hand. "Hurry. We need to get you a dress and make up. And we have to decide what we will do with your hair. We only have eight hours left." I rolled my eyes and followed Caro into my closet.

* * *

"I hope this works. Do I look alright?" I looked down at my black dress with a wide miniskirt and my black boots.

"You look great." Caro made some finishing touches on my open hair. She looked at the other side of the curtain. "Data's here. It's show time. Good luck, Kathi." We hugged. I took a deep breath and went out onto the stage. Everyone clapped politely. I could see Katrin, Alina, Geordi, Beverly, Wesley, Deanna, Will, the Captain and Data. I swallowed and with one glance back at Caro I took the microphone. "Hello everyone. Thanks for coming. What I'm going to sing is a bit old fashioned, I hope you don't mind. I chose the song for someone really special to me. Someone I don't want to lose.

Hope you like it." **(You should listen to the song as well. Megan Nicole - What Makes You Beautiful Cover (LYRICS) (YouTube))**The music began to play and I focused my eyes on Data. Then I began to sing:

"You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't even think  
To change yourself  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

So boy c'mon  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

You don't know you're beautiful"

As I sang the last lines I went down to stand next to Data. After the last note had faded they clapped. All of them. "Thank you." I returned the microphone to the stage and was about to leave, when I felt a hand taking hold of my arm. I turned to look into a pair of beautiful yellow eyes. Without a warning he took me in his arms and kissed me. "You are special to me as well and I do not wish to lose you."

I smiled brightly. "You won't lose me. Immortality, remember?" We kissed again.

We heard cheers from everywhere especially from the bridge crew. I looked around. "Maybe we should go off the stage."

"Agreed."

We left the holodeck and went to my quarters. We talked about his reasons for his behavior and he apologized. I forgave him and then there was little talking for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sorry, I just liked the song and couldn't think of a better way to use it in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes. Man, it was dark in here. I stretched and then relaxed al my muscles, remembering too late that I was hanging from the ceiling. But before I could hit the floor, Data caught me.

_*This is awkward.*_

In my human form I was only about ten centimeters shorter than him. Now he could easily hold me in one hand. Data seemed not to find it weird and gently scratched the short brown fur between my ears.

I spread my wings and lifted myself from his palm. After one round I landed and turned back to normal.

I stretched my wings before turning them back as well. I looked at Data with a light blush on my cheeks. "Good morning."

"Good morning, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I sheepishly regarded my feet. "This is a bit… awkward."

Data looked confused. "To what are you referring?"

"I forgot that you don't sleep. When I had a man at my place over night, I always tried to turn back before he woke up. You're the first who sees me like this and isn't shocked."

"I do not understand. You cannot shock me. And I was aware that you can turn into a bat and you told me yesterday that this is the way you usually sleep."

"You're right. I just remember the last guy who woke up earlier than me."

"What happened?"

"He came into the room and called for me. As he saw me in my animal form he was really… bewildered. I turned back and tried to explain but he just gathered up his things, called me a couple of nasty things and left."

Data gave me his beautiful tiny half-smile. "I have no intention in doing so, I assure you."

I closed the distance between us, clasped my arms around his neck, lightly rubbed the tip of my nose against his and kissed him on his lips. He returned the embrace and captured my lips with his in a sensual dance. I smiled at him my fangs flashing briefly in the light. I closed my lips quickly and looked down sadly. "I don't even dare to smile, because all my previous affairs asked me not to. It's nice that you don't have a problem with my fangs. Only thinking about you makes me wanna smile."

"I take that as a good sign."

I kissed him again and shoved him back to the bed. "If you don't mind I would like to learn something about your body before I have to do my job at the star base at that damn trial about the divorce."

"I do not. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." I striped him down to his underwear and told him to lie down on his front with his arms beside his body. I sat down and started to massage his shoulders and arms. I moved to his shoulder blades and further down his back. He tensed as I reached the small of his back.

"What's wrong?" Data raised himself on his forearms and turned his head to look at me.

"I do not wish to talk about it."

I swallowed. "Data, I know about… your little secret."

His eyes widened in something really similar to fear. "How?"

"It's in one of your technical records." I sighed. Data sat up and turned towards me. I snorted. "Talking about awkward, huh?"

He lowered his eyes. "Indeed. You do not seem to find it weird that I have an…"

I shook my head smiling. "No. I always knew what you are. Don't worry, I won't tell." I lifted his chin with my index finger. "I would never do that to you. Trust me. You have my word as a Starfleet officer." He watched me intensively. Then he nodded. "Thank you."

I hugged him and continued my massage on his head." Bienvenue, hon, don't mention it."

I sighed and let him go. "Sorry, I need to get ready. I will continue some other time if you like."

Data nodded. I rose and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I walked out after ten minutes dressed in my underpants and bra, I saw Data in his uniform, my red one hanging together with an undershirt over his arm. "Thank you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I dressed. He watched me as I dried and braided my hair. A bit of make-up, mascara and lipstick later, I ordered my breakfast.

I brushed my teeth and went back into my living room.

"I hate divorces. Remind me never to marry a guy if I'm not absolutely sure about my feelings. Well, in your case, I don't think it will be necessary." I kissed him. "I'm absolutely sure about my feelings towards you." Another hug and deep kiss followed.

"I am pleased to hear that. You really are special, Rina. No one ever called me 'baby' or 'hon'."

"I thought it fits. You're cute and sweet." I kissed him again to emphasize my words. Data responded eagerly. I pulled away. "I'm sorry. I really have to go. You can stay in here and read old yearbooks or watch some movies if you like. Here, you'll need it." I handed him a thick dictionary. I winked. "German's a weird and difficult language."

I kissed him on last time and exited my quarters.

* * *

"Hi, Data I'm back." I entered my room. He stood up and kissed me.

"Greetings. It is good to see you. Did you succeed?"

I sighed. "Yeah I was able to give my client some advantages over his now ex-wife. But the most important thing is that they aren't married anymore. I really hope we stay together for a longer time."

"I will do my best to manage that."

I laughed. "I will try as well. I love you." I gave him another kiss my hand on the back of his neck. I noticed a leather band around his neck which disappeared under his uniform.

I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you wear jewelry."

"I usually do not. I found a bracelet between the books and Caro explained to me that the pendants are the first letters of your name and the names of your closest friends.

C is for Caro, K for Katharina, V for Verena, S for Sorena, L for Carola, who was called Lola and M for Melanie. I also watched a movie where the boy gives his girlfriend a necklace with his first letter. That is why I got this." He took out the rest of the band. "I was not sure if I should take a K, because your actual name is Katharina-Sarina, but because I call you Rina, I chose the R."

Attached to the band was indeed a golden, R-shaped pedant.

I was touched. "You are wearing a necklace with the first letter of my name? That's so sweet." I took the bracelet from the table. "I guess I need a new letter for my bracelet."

"That will not be necessary." Data walked behind me. "Close your eyes."

I smiled and complied. I could feel his arms on my shoulders and then something thin and cool around my neck. He clicked something in place at the back of my neck and then I felt his hand sliding something to its right place. "Open your eyes."

I opened them and went to the mirror. On my collarbone rested a silver D attached to a silver necklace. I turned around with a bright smile on my lips and threw my arms around Data's neck. "Thank you very much."

"Does that mean you approve?" I looked into his eyes and nodded still smiling.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thanks."

"I am glad that you think this way."

We kissed and I began to continue to caress his head like this morning. Data put his hand on my shoulder blades and traced the other down my spine. I twisted in his embrace. "That tickles."

Data raised a brow. "I have never seen someone so ticklish."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. Besides it feels nice."

We were in a new round of passionate kissing when…

"Dr. Crusher to Cmdr. Meunier."

I looked confused at Data. He shrugged. "I hope it's not about my sisters."

I touched my comm badge. "Meunier here."

"Are you available? I need you in sickbay. You speak German, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'll explain later. Come down here. Crusher out."

I shrugged. "I better get going."

"I need to go on duty. Would you mind if I visit you tomorrow again?"

"Not at all. I'm looking forward to. Thanks for the necklace. Love you. Bye."

And after another kiss we went into different directions.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Melanie opened her eyes slowly. She was blinded by a bright light and raised her hand to block it. She could feel a hard, metal ground underneath her. Someone was tugging on her skirt and apparently was rubbing the fabric between his fingers. "I think this girl is from the past," said a young, male voice from above her legs. "Have you noticed the cloth of her uniform? My great-grandmother's great-grandmother once found an old uniform from the 21st century. I still have it at my granny's. I'm pretty sure she's from around that time." Groaning she sat up and tried to bend her legs, but a hand on her knees gently pressed them back down. "Alter, wo bin ich hier?" **(Dude, where am I?)**, she asked blinking. "What the hell is she talking about?" asked the same voice. "I know this language. It's German", said another, female voice. "We need someone who speaks German." Melanie remembered the last person she had seen. All her friends had spoken German. The older woman turned away from her and said something which sounded like a name. The man laid a hand on her arm and asked: "Do you speak English?"

"Only a bit. " He looked, as far as she could assess it, questionably at her. "I prefer German." She said and laid her head back on the ground. She would have liked to sit up and look around but another attempt to do so was thwarted. A few meters away, she could hear a futuristic hiss of a hydraulic door.

"You have called me, Dr. Crusher?" That voice sounded familiar to her. It sounded like the one of Katharina Meunier, her friend from Germany. "Yes I have. Thank you for coming Commander. We have a girl from Germany lying here. Could you please translate?" from the corner of her eyes she could see the strange woman nod. She came closer and Melanie realized that this was indeed Katharina. Without caring about the young man beside her she sat up and looked into her old friends eyes in disbelieve.

"Katharina, bist du das?" **(Katharina, is that you?) **

Katharina's expression changed immediately. "Melanie!" Without another word she threw her arms around Melanie's neck. "Ich wusste du tauchst wieder auf!" **(I knew I'd see you again!)**

"Weißt du, was passiert ist?" **(Do you know what happened?) **

"Lange Geschichte. Ich erklär's dir später." **(Long story. I'll explain later.)**

She and Dr. Crusher exchanged a couple of words, which Melanie couldn't understand. After a few minutes she turned back to Melanie. "Dr. Crusher hat mir gesagt, dass du bewusstlos in einem der Lagerräume gefunden wurdest. Du bist gerade eben erst aufgewacht." **(Dr. Crusher told me, that you were found in one of the storage rooms. You have just regained consciousness.)**

"Kannst du mir sagen, welches Jahr wir haben?" **(What year is it?)**

Katharina considered. "Ich weiß nicht ob es sehr klug ist dir das jetzt zu sagen. Du wirst nachher noch von einer Psychologin befragt. Ich denke sie kann das viel besser als ich." **(I don't know if I'm the right to tell you that now. You are going to meet a psychologist. She will explain it to you.)**

Melanie nodded slowly. Sudden pain stabbed through her head and she put a hand on her forehead.

"Das sind nur die Nebenwirkungen eines Zeitsprunges. Nichts Schlimmes. Dr. Crusher wird dich noch einmal untersuchen". **(Just side effects of the time skip. Nothing serious. Dr. Crusher will check you again.) **Katharina petted her shoulder comfortingly. Before she could say anything else, the doctor pressed her back down on the table and talked to her in an insistent tone of voice. "Stay like this. You aren't fully checked yet!" it sounded almost like one of the educators at school. Nevertheless, she lay down again and let herself been scanned with a weird, beeping instrument. This wasn't the way, she had imagined. "I suppose you are fine." Dr. Crusher said and gave her a sign to sit up. "You should get some rest now and avoid exhausting sports in the next couple of days. Your body needs to calm down."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Melanie and I walked down the corridor towards the lift. For someone who traveled 352 years into the future she was really calm.

"How old are you?"

"I don't think that you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I sighed. "You have to promise me not to freak out."

"I won't."

"Are you sure?"

She grabbed my shoulders. It was nice to see that I was taller than someone for once.

"Just tell me!"

"I am… 370 years old, Melli." She looked me up and down.

"You are not human, are you?"

"Not really. And I don't believe you want to know what I am."

"You're wrong. I want to know."

Another sigh. "I just don't want to frighten you."

"That scary?"

I grinned, my fangs flashing in the light. "Isn't it obvious? What do you think I am?"

She looked at me again, this time paying more attention to my almost white skin and pointed teeth.

"You look like a vampire, but they aren't real, are they?"

I laughed. Most people asked that question, when I told them my species.

We went into the lift. Melanie looked around. I knew she was looking for buttons.

"Deck eight." The cabin went upwards.

"They have to be real, or I wouldn't be here."

We reached my doors and stepped in. "The Counselor is on her way and after the talk you have to rest. I have a senior staff meeting. We will see what we do with you. For now you can use my bed. Counselor Troi will explain the rest. I will see you in the morning, because I have bridge duty."

Deanna arrived, I said goodnight and left to the lounge with a large bag draped over my shoulder.

* * *

"The girl could be dangerous." I heard Lt. Yar say when I entered.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Melanie Kampen is just an ordinary human 16-year-old teenage girl. What could she possibly do to be a danger for the ship?"

"Besides she's pretty exhausted and needs to sleep. She is completely sleep deprived." said Beverly. I grinned. "I guess none of the students could sleep that night. We were all pretty nervous and exited."

"Why? What was so special about it?" Tasha sometimes really had more problems to understand certain things than Data.

"The next day was July 31st 2012. It was the last day of school before six weeks of summer vacation, the day we got our report cards of the 11th grade. We were supposed to do our Abitur the next year and graduate, go to university, well, you get the point."

Deanna entered the room. "How's our guest, Counselor?" Picard asked.

"Tired, confused but really calm. She is sleeping now."

"Can we find a way to get her back to her own time?"

"That is not possible, sir." Data had understood a while ago that humans didn't always want a complete analyzes of a situation.

"She doesn't even want to. She told me that she would rather stay over 300 years away from home with 'Kathi' than to go home to her father."

All gave me puzzled looks. "Do you know what that meant, Cmdr.?"

"Well, let's just say their relationship isn't that great. I know her father. He was a successful public prosecutor. I had to deal with him in a couple of trials. He was not the nicest person and a really uncaring father. Melanie told me that he considered her mother just a cheap

one-night stand. After her death he was nearly forced to raise a daughter he had no knowledge of. He wasn't really concerned when he was told that she was missing."

"How did she disappear in the first place?" asked Riker.

"We went down into the basement after school to catch our suitcases. I suppose there was some kind of time-space anomaly enhanced by the veil, the barrier between the magical and not-magical world. The soul of Puvlagon prevented me to go after her. I had a feeling that she was alright so I concentrated on an explanation without revealing myself. I told everyone I wouldn't know what happened, that she just disappeared when my back was turned. They assumed she ran away from her father. That's all I know."

"How well do you know her?"

"We were classmates and good friends. We spent a lot of time together although she didn't know what I was."

Beverly glanced at me. "Somehow I can't imagine you in that uniform."

I smirked and opened my bag. I pulled out the dark blue skirt and blazer, the white blouse and knee-length socks, the dark blue-red striped tie and the black shoes. I found an old photo album and showed them a picture of Melli, Caro, Verena, Sorena, Lola and me, standing in the day room still all dressed in uniform. It had been taken after we had gotten our reports.

I could see them comparing the girl on the photo with me.

"You didn't change much. Only your height and the length of your hair are different. And you have colored strands sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "I was 18 at the time and I was 20 when I became a vampire. I don't age anymore. Of course I don't look that different."

"I'm glad about that. I don't want to know what someone looks like at your age." I tried to shot Will an angry glare, which isn't easy when you are suppressing a grin. The officers chuckled except for Data.

"Alright. I think it's the best to leave Ms. Kampen in your care, Cmdr.. Dismissed."

The staff left the room. I packed my stuff back into the bag. Only Data remained. He was running the tie through his fingers. "I cannot understand how you tied it around your neck."

I came closer and took the tie. After a short time it was bound in a neat knot around my neck.

I pulled it over my head and then over his. I tugged at the end and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Do you still want me to visit you after my checkup with Geordi?"

"Of course. If Melli wants to stay with me she has to deal with me having a boyfriend. And if you are referring to you being an android, well she has to get over it. Caro thought I lost my mind at first, too, but she learned to accept you. And so will Melanie." I gave him an encouraging smile. "And even if she can't deal with it, I love you too much to let it interfere with our relationship."

He smiled slightly. _*Oh, I love that smile!* _"Thank you."

I smiled back and we left the lounge. Before we separated I turned and said: You're more than welcome, hon."

* * *

I went into my quarters. Melanie was asleep and I had a couple of hours left 'till I had to go on duty. I wrote a note, to tell Melli that she could watch some movies when she woke up and thought of the best way to tell her about Data in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I came back from the bridge Melanie was sitting in front of the screen and from the number of DVDs beside her I knew that this was at least the 10th history documentary she had watched.

"Melanie, look at me."

She turned her head so that I could see her tired and reddened eyes.

"Your eyes are already TV-shaped. Turn that damn thing off!"

"One minute." came her mesmerized voice.

I rolled my eyes and switched the screen off. Before she could complain I sat down next to her with a serious expression on my face. "Melli, we have to talk."

"Kathi, you know how much I hate conversations like this. Spit it out!"

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Ok." Melli didn't seem to be that enthusiastic.

"Great! His shift's already over. He will join us after his health checkup in engineering."

Melanie turned her attention from the black screen to me and stared at me completely flabbergasted. "Health checkup in engineering!?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot that you're new. I'm used to it. My boyfriend, Data, he is, well, how to say it, he's an android." At the look on her features I added: "That's some kind of…_*I hate to call him that.*_ …robot."

She still stared at me with a picture of a 21st century version of a robot in her mind.

In this moment the chime sounded. "Here he is. Come in."

Data stepped in and Melanie's expression showed pure disbelieve when she looked him up and down. "This is your robot-boyfriend?"

Now it was Data's turn to look confused. "I am an android not a robot."

She leaned over to me. "Ist das nicht das Betriebssystem von SAMSUNG Galaxy?" **(Is this not the system of SAMSÙNG Galaxy?) **I hid my face under my right wing. "Melli, halt die Klappe!" **(Melli, shut up!) **Data seemed only more puzzled.

"Ich weiß nicht, von welchem Betriebssystem Sie sprechen oder was SAMSUNG ist. Mein Name ist Data und es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennenzulernen." **(I do not know what you are talking about or what SAMSUNG means. My name is Data and I am honored to meet you.)**

I put my arm/wing down, ignoring the heavy blush on my cheeks and stared at my boyfriend. _*Did he just speak German?*_

"How and when did you learn to say that?"

Data turned to me and replied: "In order to understand your yearbooks I not only had to learn the vocabulary but the grammar as well. I asked the computer to teach me and after 5.49 minutes I was able to understand it properly." He cocked his head. "Were my sentences incorrect?"

"No. It was perfect. You spoke better than my German classmates. I'm just surprised." I grinned. "Did you notice your light American accent?"

"Yes. I could not 'get rid of it'. Do you dislike it?"

I glanced at him flirtatiously, stood up, not caring about Melli, laid my hands on his neck and chest and gave him his usual welcoming kiss on his lips.

"On the contrary. I think it's really cute."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Could you please stop this drivel and talk about something else?"

I grinned evilly. "Yes we could start to catch up with the stuff you missed at school in 12th grade."

Melli jumped up. "Alright! I'm going!"

I laughed. "I was just making a joke."

Melanie glared at me. "Ms. Afflizione was right. You are a cheeky little brat who just can't keep her mouth shut."

"I told you over 300 years ago to bring tape."

Data looked from one to the other not quite understanding what we were talking about.

"Why did you tell her to bring tape?"

"To make HER…" Melanie pointed at me. "..Shut up!"

"Stop complaining and get used to it. As long as you stay with me you have to do what I say."

"That's not fair!"

"Now I know what my history teacher meant when he said that we would understand our parents if we had a teenage daughter and why we should have a gun and free space in the freezer, just in case."

Melanie smirked. "Meyer, right?"

"Who else?" I chuckled.

Data appeared to be a bit shocked. "Why did your teacher tell you to use a weapon against your daughter and to hide her body in the freezer?"

"He always was a bit drastic. He knew that we would keep it in mind this way." I told him between giggles.

"Did you do anything else weird?"

"Always."

So I told them quotes from other teachers and couldn't keep myself together when I told the story of a biology lesson.

"So our topic was evolution. The difference between human and monkey. We had some models of sculls of different creatures on the table for examination. Caro had bought some chocolate in the break and was sharing with us. At some point she really started to offer some pieces to the models always asking them: 'Do you want some?' and she always pretended to be angry at them if they didn't take any. One of the models didn't even have a lower jaw. "

"But he could at least have tried." We turned to see Caro who had just stepped out of the closet.

"Yeah right, because a plastic scull needs chocolate." I shook my head still chuckling.

Then I noticed Caro's turn-out. "Why does a hologram need PJs?"

"Melli and I had a little Pajama-party last night."

"That would certainly explain why her eyes are red and tired."

"Come on, Kathi, quit it. Look at you. You should have gotten out of uniform already."

"Alright, I got it. Let's get ready for the day."

Melli and Caro disappeared in the bedroom and I ate-or rather drank-my breakfast.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, dressed in a bathrobe and pulled Data with me into my closet.

I smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry for that. I didn't know how to explain to her why you have your checkups in engineering. Don't mind it. I have a long list with terrible nicknames, too."

"Could you provide me with examples?"

"When Caro wants to tease me she calls me 'Rinchen' or 'Rinalein' or even worse 'Zähnchen', referring to my fangs. It's the best to ignore it."

"That will not be difficult. I am used to being called 'computer' or 'robot', do not worry."

I put my arms around his middle and hugged him tightly with my head on his chest.

"Just never forget how I view you and that I love you, no matter what you are."

"I will not."

I let him go and quickly dressed in dark blue jeans, red tank top, black belt, pumps and jacket.

The silver D rested on my collar bone and my right wrist was decorated with the letter-bracelet and the restraining-band. I rolled up the sleeves a bit. In no time I had put make up on and tied my hair into a ponytail. Data helped me with my ear studs. One silver one in each ear and a red one on the left. He traced his hands from my ears down the full length of my hair, strands of which immediately turned red. "How do you do that?"

"I don't do anything. This spell is not my doing."

"Why does your hair change colors then?"

I looked down and sighed. "It's a warning for you."

"A warning? What for?"

"It's a mark to tell the man I'm attracted to that I can't serve my purpose."

"I do not understand."

I locked my sad eyes with his. "A woman's purpose is to bear children, something I'm not capable of, so my dear grandmother marked me as useless and unworthy of any man's attention. Originally it had gray strands, but with the help of the oracle, that's the head of the magical council and a powerful person, I was able to milder the curse. That was everything we could do. Make the strands match my clothes. I can't control it. And because I have fallen for you it changes when you are near. It just makes me feel like a freak of nature, not worthy of anything. It would appear that at least the curse can serve its purpose."

Data turned me around to face him. "I do not think you are 'a freak of nature, not worthy of anything' especially not of a man. Your family's attitude is archaic. And even if you were able to bear children, it would not be possible to have any with me. You are unique. You hold a special place in my life. I do not wish to lose you. I would be willing to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

I gave a slight half sided smirk. "Be careful with that. It's possible that you will live forever. And I'm immortal. Forever is a long time."

"I am aware of that."

I broke into a real smile. "Data, that's the closest thing to 'I love you', that I've ever heard from a man."

He looked confused. "Did your earlier boyfriends not tell you that they loved you?"

I shook my head. "You're the second guy with whom I can say that it's a real, caring relationship. My first boyfriend wanted only my body, not me. And the second, well you know this story. And all the others were just brief affairs or even one night-stands. I never had so strong feelings for someone 'till now." I stepped closer and embraced Data, my lips near his ear. "You are the first guy who I ever told that. And I can say it again and again, completely honest: I love you, Je t'aime, ich liebe dich, Te amo, ti amo, and that's every language I can speak, with all my heart."

He returned the hug and whispered into my ear: "Thank you. Rina, that is more than an android could ever hope for." We shared a long and deep kiss.

"Do the two of you intend to come up here again?" came Melli's voice from upstairs.

I grinned, took Data's hand and we went back to my main room where we met Melanie dressed in a purple blouse, black skirt and green sneakers, her brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

We spent the rest of the day with watching the rest of the history documentaries.

Melli watched the scene of me leaning my head against Data's shoulder, my arms around his waist and his arm draped around my shoulder.

The expression in her brown eyes said: 'You have a weird taste in guys but I can live with it.'

* * *

Thanks to my friends, who are the creators of Caro and Melanie, to my history teacher for his expressions and to my biology teacher for letting us kidding around.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had gone better than I thought, even if Melli seemed to think I completely lost my mind. She and Data had had little chats during the movies. I could see her surprise about his sentience or things like the warmth of his hand.

Melli had decided to go out on occasion. She even had met some other teenagers to go out with. I had a feeling that the true reason was a guy but that was just an assumption.

So Melanie went to Ten Forward with her friends and I got ready for my shift. Data told me that he planned a surprise for me afterwards. It was decided that he would wait for me in my quarters. I just hoped Caro wouldn't tell him every embarrassing detail of my youth.

It was shortly after midnight when I reached my doorstep.

* * *

She silently tiptoed down the corridor to her friend's quarters. Katharina's shift was almost over and she would be home in just a few minutes. Melanie definitely wanted to be at home before her. Her date had been brilliant. They had gone out to a small bar somewhere in the ship. They had talked about almost everything, but in the end her date had organized some booze and now she was drunk. Not really drunk, just enough to notice the alcohol. She reached the door and opened it. The loud hiss almost made her jump. When she entered the quarters she saw Data waiting for her. "Melanie, it is pretty late for you to go out and you are drunk." he said coming towards her.

"I'm not drunk. I just drank a few beers. Perhaps I'm tipsy but not drunk."

"Your blood alcohol level is 1.8 per mil. You are drunk." Melanie heard the door hissing again. "Who is drunk?" Katharina said with a confused face. Data turned to his girlfriend. "Melanie's blood alcohol level is about 1.8 per mil." he said.

"Melanie, is that true?" she asked almost yelling. Melanie knew that she couldn't lie to her friend and she told the truth. "I just drank a couple of beers nothing too dramatic."

"What did I tell you about drinking?" she asked and her slightly confused expression eventually turned into an angry face. Melanie tried to avoid eye contact with both of them. "Yeah you know, it actually wasn't planned. It was by accident..."

"You don't want to tell me that you got drunk by accident. Do you know what happened to me when I got drunk the last time?" Melanie just shook her head still not looking in Katharina's face. "I got pregnant, my boyfriend left me, I almost died and I was turned into a vampire. So don't tell me it was by accident."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be here with your fancy android boyfriend." She knew that she just made a striking statement.

"Data, she doesn't mean it like that." Kathi said.

"You know she cannot hurt me, but I am a bit concerned if I am the right for you."

"Of course you are. And I told you that about a million times." Melanie took advantage of the situation and tried to sneak away to her room. "Melanie, come back. We're not done talking yet. You still have to tell me why you did this. I'm not happy with your answer."

"You won't be happy with any answer I give you."

"I think you wanted to try out what booze tastes like and you overdid it." Melanie almost shrunk under Kathi's gaze, but Kathi couldn't know that she absolutely right. "Ok, so it's exactly like I said. Melanie, I'm not a complete idiot in reading someone's facial expression. Say goodbye to your DVDs for a week and now go to bed. Data is right. It's very late and I don't want hear any tomorrow about you having headache. Have a good night."

* * *

I took a breath and turned towards Data with a worried expression on my face.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?"

"I do not know. I do not have any experience in that matter but I do understand your reasons. Perhaps you should talk to her when she wakes up."

"You're right." I sat down on the couch next to him. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I didn't mean to imply that I regret our relationship. I only regret the things which led into it."

"Do not apologize. It is understandable."

I smiled thankfully. "Thanks, hon."

He seemed to enjoy being called by a pet name.

"You are more than welcome, dearest."

"So…" I remembered his promise. "You said something about a surprise?"

"Yes, but I do not know if you are in the mood right now."

Realization dawned and I smirked. "Has someone developed a sexual appetite? I thought you couldn't feel desire."

"That is not entirely correct. I do not 'feel' anything, but my mental pathways have become accustomed to you and our level of intimacy, so I am well inclined to touch you."

As if for emphasize he wrapped his arm around my waist. I stood up and pulled him to his feet. He led me to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I went back to my room at 0800 hours. It had been an incredible evening with Data. Now I wanted to talk to Melanie and apologize for yelling. I entered and spotted Melanie almost falling asleep in her bowl of cornflakes.

"Good morning, Melanie."

"Not that loud." she whispered her face cringed in pain.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Is it still about drinking?"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want you to go through the same stuff as I did."

"It's ok. Just leave it. I think I learned my lesson." She said still holding her head.

I took a pill from a bottle on the counter and handed it to her.

"Take this. It should be better almost immediately."

She took the pill and swallowed it. From the expression I could see that the pain was gone.

"Thanks a lot, Kathi."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, could you bring me a new bowl of cornflakes, please?"

I went to the replicator and came back with Melli's breakfast.

"Here you go. I can't let you go to sickbay hungry."

* * *

Melanie went down the corridor to the elevator. She was on her way to the sick bay. Dr. Crusher had told her to go there. She wanted to check her a final time just to make sure there weren't any serious problems.

That would be a nice visit after what had happened the last night. The way to the sick bay was longer than she thought but in the end she reached it. Dr. Crusher was already waiting for her. "Hi Melanie, how are you feeling today?"

After Kathi's pill her head felt quite normal but she wouldn't say it. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired; it was a late night yesterday." She was sure the Dr. Crusher would find out but she didn't say anything.

"Sit down over there. I'm checking over you briefly." Melanie did what she told to and sat down at a chair next to a desk. Dr. Crusher again held the weird beeping tool in her hands. "You already know the tricorder. It's not dangerous." Dr. Crusher held it in front of Melanie's face. She was blinded by a sudden light and she closed her eyes. Dr. Crusher furrowed her brows in concern.

"Your pupils move pretty slowly. I think I gotta check your blood." Melanie saw her end coming towards her and she simply shrugged her shoulders. Dr. Crusher took a bit of blood from her finger and put it in another weird looking machine. After a few seconds the screen started blinking. Melanie saw a quite big peek in the graph.

"Melanie, I'm a bit concerned about your condition..."

"I know the blood alcohol level and I already got punished."

"You do know the legal drinking age on this ship, don't you?"

"I know, but I wasn't the one who got the booze," she tried to defend herself.

"Do you know the guy's name?"

"How do you know it was a guy?"

"I didn't know, I guessed, but I was right. So what's his name?"

"I think his name was Weslay or something like that. Yeah, I think it was Wesley." Dr. Crusher's face changed, but she couldn't read it. "What's the problem with that?"

"Wesley is my son." Melanie's cheeks turned red and she refused to say another word. "Well, apart from your very high blood alcohol level you're perfectly well. If you meet Wesley you can tell him that he's in deep deep trouble. You can go now."

* * *

"What do you think about Data?"

"He's kind of strange."

I chuckled. "Yeah but for not having emotions he's pretty nice. And he knows how to calm me down."

"At least he doesn't have mood swings."

"How should he?" I laughed but got serious again. "You don't mind that you are the only human in this 'family', do you?"

"Actually I don't mind. For me he is like a normal human. And you are too, of course."

"I'm sure he will be pretty 'thrilled' that you think this way and thanks, but you do realize that I'm an undead?"

"I don't realize and I don't want to."

"You react strange for someone who found out that one of her friends is an undead, blood drinking creature."

Melli smacked her forehead with both hands. "Stop it!"

"You are aware that I never was fully human and that you were the only one of my friends at school who didn't know that?"

"GRRR! She doesn't listen to me!"

I broke out laughing. "Just kidding. It's just weird. You lived with a public prosecutor and your legal guardian 352 years later is a lawyer."

"If you don't stop immediately I'm going to either kill you or leave and save Wesley Crusher from being murdered by his mom."

"Killing me would be difficult." I told her between giggles. "But you really should look after Wesley. It would be a shame if he wouldn't survive."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Although she was sure that she wasn't supposed to be on the bridge, Melanie sneaked as close as she could to the door. She had found out that Wesley's shift was almost over and it would be the perfect time for his mother to argue with him. And she was right. A few minutes later she saw Dr. Crusher going through the corridor. Unfortunately she wasn't very amused to see Melanie. "Melanie what are you doing here?" Dr. Crusher asked and it seemed like she could explode every second.

"Er, I just wanted to see Wesley, dunno." The door to the bridge hissed open and Wesley and Data came out having a conversation. Dr. Crusher changed her attention from Melanie to Wesley.

"Wesley Crusher, what were you think you were doing? Data please check his blood alcohol level." Before Wesley could say a word Data started speaking. "It is 0.01 per mil. No signs of alcohol abuse."

"What did you drink last night? There is no sense of lying to me. You'll get punished either way." Wesley stepped back and held up his hands in defense position. "Mom, please calm down. It was nothing, I drank only a few beers and I feel really sorry for that."

"IT WAS NOTHING?! It's anything but not nothing and how come that you have next to no alcohol in your blood and Melanie was completely blotto last night?" Melanie came into the sight of Wesley. Obviously he was very surprised to see her. "Melli? What are you doing here?" he asked laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted to see you."

"Wesley, stop flirting. You still didn't answer my question." He was about to say something when Melanie cut of his words. "I wanted him to get booze, but he did only..."

"Drink alcohol-free beer and one single beer with alcohol." Dr. Crusher signaled Data to leave. "YOU WANTED TO GET HER SLOSHED?"

"No!" Wesley and Melanie both shouted simultaneously. "Melanie, don't let you getting manipulated."

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth. I swear," she replied.

"Back to you, young acting ensign Wesley Crusher. YOU ARE GROUNDED, FOREVER AND YOU MUSTN'T DATE THIS GIRL ANYMORE."

"But Mum, you can't."

"Please Dr. Crusher. Don't do this."

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, BOTH OF YOU. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TOGETHER AGAIN." Suddenly the door hissed again and a man with a clean head went through it. "Dr. Crusher, is there a reason why you are yelling?"

"The reason is standing right in front of you, Captain Picard," she said and pointed towards Wesley and Melanie, "Wesley just got himself into trouble with alcohol, together with her." Picard turned towards Wesley and Melanie. "How could you, Wesley? You know the law. And you, young lady, you are the girl from the 21st century, aren't you?" She nodded silently. "You know that you are not in Germany anymore. You're not allowed to drink until you're 21."

"I know, Katharina already told me that and I already got punished."

"Dr. Crusher, do you think Wesley's able to work at the bridge?" Dr. Crusher shook her head. "He needs to earn back his privileges to be treated like an adult. Besides, he's grounded, I don't know how long." Picard raised his eyebrow and looked at Wesley. Melanie on the other hand turned towards Dr. Crusher. "I know that you're mad with Wesley and me, but please let us meet each other, please!" She came a step closer to Melanie and threatened her with her forefinger. "Which part of NO TALKING BACK TO ME you don't understand?" she asked and Melanie pressed herself against the wall. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crusher, but..." SLAP. Picard held back Dr. Crusher's hand before she could slap Melanie a second time.

"Go back to your quarters, Melanie," he said. She stood there frozen giving Dr. Crusher a flabbergasted gaze. "Wesley," she whispered and he hugged her gently. "School, tomorrow," he whispered into her ear as quiet as possible so that the others couldn't hear it. She turned around and walked down the corridor. After a few corners she stood still and listened, but she could hear nothing. She had no intentions of going back to Katharina's quarters and therefore she made her way to the bar Ten-Forward. There, she stayed for over an hour before she dared to join Kathi in her quarters.

* * *

I had invited Data to a date on the holodeck. It was not really allowed to bring people to a magical world but I wanted to show him this part of my life so I had to do it this way.

The gown I wore was Caro's idea. I had worn it often when I had been in Puvlagon. I didn't know if I liked it or not. It was a typical medieval dress with long, wide sleeves and skirt and a medium blue corsage. I wore the diadem and even a veil. The dress was, of course, light blue. Caro didn't want me to wear black and red all the time. They were the most popular colors for vampires although I always liked blue better. My hair hung down in long blond curls over my shoulders.

Data entered and looked around. He wore a dark green doublet over a light brown, wide-sleeved shirt, wine red tights and brown boots.

It was a little strange to see him, the epitome of advanced technology, in clothes from the middle ages, but his outfit was appropriate for this program. I walked over, slightly lifted my skirt, dropped a curtsy to him and bowed my head. "It is a pleasure to see you, Lieutenant Commander."

He looked perplexed at first but then understood the role play.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess." He responded and kissed my hand.

"Nice tights." _*Nice ass.*_

"Thank you. You look 'nice' as well. What is this place? It looks like earth." I smirked slightly.

"It is earth. Welcome to Munich, 2008. We are in a small alley near central station." I took his hand and led him deeper into the alley. I stopped before the blue gleaming, round portal.

Data looked confused. "This is a simulation, is it not?"

"Of course it is. I'm not allowed to open portals so easily. I just wanted to start where it started for me. That's the first portal we've seen. The day I learned the truth. The day it all began."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Caro, Verena, Sorena, Lola and me. We were sent to close the portal."

"Why were you five sent to do so?"

I sighed. "Because we were the chosen Guardians of the Veil."

Data looked intrigued. "What are the Guardians of the Veil?"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. A long time ago, the Oracle decided to separate the worlds by creating what we call 'the Veil'. Crossing is only possible through portals. It can happen that they open somewhere randomly. The Guardians are chosen to prevent the veil from falling and to protect the universe from everyone who means harm to it. In order to accomplish that, each gets specific powers."

"What kind of powers did you have?"

"I still do. A Guardian never loses them completely. We had the power over the elements.

Caro was our leader, the keeper of the soul of Perlagan and the Guardian of energy. Verena was the Guardian of fire, Sorena the Guardian of earth, Lola the Guardian of air and I was the Guardian of water. Caro had the ability to give us our full powers and to transform us into our guardian form with the soul of Perlagan. The whole system is a bit like the federation. The Oracle and the council of Perlagan are watching over the magical worlds and in the case of trouble they sent the Guardians to protect, fight, help and investigate, a bit like Starfleet, if you ask me."

I took Data's hand and went through the portal. In front of us a beautiful landscape with green hills around a sparkling lake under a blue sky with a shining sun extended. We stood near a small village, which lined the way to the castle on the top of the highest hill.

"Welcome to Puvlagon, my beloved. What do you think?"

Data looked around. I always thought this world had a special atmosphere and it seemed to get to him as well. It was not often to see him speechless.

"It is … marvelous."

"I know. It has something magical, even if I am the only magical thing around here. You should wait for the sunset. It's truly beautiful, so..." I glanced at him with a dreamy smile. "…romantic."

I resumed the role as tourist guide. "Here you see the main village of this county. This way leads towards the castle where the royal family and among other things the Light, little old me, lives or lived."

"Why were you called 'the Light'?"

"Because I was able to light up the sky with a single smile or laugh."

"Like 'you light up my world like nobody else'?"

"Yeah, like that."

We went up the path and entered the castle through the big double door. The lobby was large. On the right was the door to the main hall and on the left the spiral stair case to the ladies' heated apartments. I led Data into the hall. At the far end of the room there stood three thrones. I pointed to the one in the middle. "This is the throne for the king. To his right sits the queen and to his left the crown prince or princess. In my case I sat in the middle and my advisor and either my grandmother or another family member at my sides. You wanna sit down?"

Data looked surprised. "I do not think I have the right to do so. We are not married."

I looked down. "According to the law of this planet we are bonded in a way similar to marriage. With having sex a woman bonds with a man for an eternity. By sleeping with a man I lose all my rights. He can do everything he wants with me, no matter what. That's one of the reasons why my mother and I left. It was planned to 'sell' me to some count from I don't know the county's name. They would have thought about children later." I shrugged and sighed. "I'm yours."

"I am honored that you chose me as your partner. You have to know that I do not see you as a possession. You are a free individual with the rights of a federation citizen and a Starfleet officer. Further I have no intention in harming you in any way. You are my girlfriend. You are someone special and unique, someone precious who I wish to protect and spare."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks. I knew that our relationship was not a mistake. It's hard to find someone who thinks like this. I love you." I kissed him deeply.

"I wish I could feel it with you."

"Don't worry. The way you treat me and the things you say to me are closer to love than everything I have ever seen or heard from a guy. Sometimes it's hard to believe that you don't feel anything. Melanie for example told me that for her you are like a normal human."

Data smiled slightly. "I am pleased to hear that."

We went up the stairs into my former room. It was large with a four-poster bed, a huge closet and vanity. On the opposite wall was a glass door which led to the balcony.

"Here I stood to speak to the people or to watch the sunset. It's really beautiful." I looked at him, smiling. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

Data looked down at me and put his arms around my waist from behind. "There is nothing I would rather do."

We spent the time 'till nightfall hugging, cuddling and kissing. I looked at the full moon and got an idea. "What do you think about a little flight in the moonlight?"

"It would be an interesting experience. How do you think to accomplish that?"

For an answer I put my hands near my heart. Data watched as the light blue light between my palms intensified and the soul of Puvlagon appeared out of nowhere. I was surrounded by the light and as it faded I wore jeans, sweatshirt and boots. The diadem was still in my hair but the veil had disappeared. I stretched out my arms and they turned into bat wings.

"Hold on to me."

Data did as instructed. I flapped my wings and lifted us effortlessly from the ground.

We flew over the roofs towards the lake. Its water was sparkling in the moonlight like diamonds. I landed on a wooden jetty and Data released his grip on me.

He regarded my wings closely. I shivered a little and closed my eyes when he gently traced a hand over the thin skin. "You appear to like that."

I grinned. "It's a new experience. Even the guys who knew about my species did never want to see me outside my human appearance let alone touch me. You're the first. My wing membranes are really thin and sensitive. Of course I like it when you touch me there." I stretched my wings and wrapped them around us. "And they provide a good blanket."

"Are you cold?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I just wanted you to be close to me."

After a moment Data put his arms around me. We stood by the lake, folded into each other's arms and wings respectively, losing ourselves in the beautiful scenery in front of us.

* * *

We sat in my quarters, discussing the events with Dr. Crusher. I could understand that she had grounded Wesley. I just hoped she didn't go further.

The doors hissed open and Melanie stepped in. It didn't need a Betazoid to know that she was upset. Data and I stood up. Melli crossed the room to stand in front of me and looked at me with big, pleading eyes.

"Katharina, please help me." _*Wow. Something must be terribly wrong. She never calls you by your real name.* _

"Help you with what?"

"Dr. Crusher forbade Wesley to see me outside school. Completely. Please talk to her."

"Why me?" Melanie took hold of my upper arms and shook me.

"Because you are a lawyer, so pretty, pretty please!"

She was really desperate. _*She must really like Wes.*_

I held up my hands. "Alright, I'll talk to her, but I can't promise anything."

Melanie just nodded and disappeared into her room.

I sighed. "Just great."

Data placed a hand on my shoulder. "May I help you?"

I considered and nodded. "Thank you."

We changed into our uniforms and went to sickbay.

* * *

"Melanie learned her lesson and so did Wesley. She's devastated. Please let them see each other."

"Rina, stop it. I don't think Melanie is the right Company for my son."

"Come on. Don't tell me you never did anything stupid when you were a teenager and in love for the first time."

"I didn't come home drunk."

"Because you had synthohol. Melanie's behavior was normal at her time and family situation.

She has almost nobody who cares about her. She needs Wesley. I know how it is not to be allowed to meet with the guy you love. Don't do that to them."

Beverly seemed not convinced. Data spoke up.

"I am certain that Rina keeps an eye on Melanie and I can keep one on Wesley, if you wish. I cannot say anything about love but there is an amount of literature about forbidden love. I recall Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. In the end they were both dead, because there was no other way for them. There is no harm in letting Melanie and Wesley meet outside the classroom."

Beverly blinked a few times then sighed. "All right. Before they commit suicide I will allow them to date."

"Thank you."

Back in the corridor I looked at Data. "Romeo and Juliet? Don't you think that was a bit drastic?"

"I thought she would keep it in mind this way."

I shook my head, smiling and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "You're priceless, you know that?"

* * *

Melanie was pacing when we entered the room. She looked expectantly at me.

"What did Dr. Crusher say?"

I took a breath. "You are allowed to go out with Wesley."

Melli jumped at me, hugging me hard. I was sure if I had been mortal she would have strangled me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I patted her back. "You're welcome. But I could never have done it without Data's help."

She let me go and threw her arms around Data's shoulders. "Thank you."

Data looked completely baffled but imitated me and a bit awkwardly patted her back.

"Do not mention it. It was a pleasure." Melli didn't even flinch. I had to smile about this adorable scene. She let go.

"I have to tell Wes. See you guys later." And with that she was out of the doors.

Data looked at me, still confused. "That was…unexpected."

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "I told you that she views you as another human. And people behave strange when they are in love."

"Hm."

I smiled, led his face to mine and kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Melanie and Wesley were talking the whole time in class. Luckily they were sitting in the same courses, although Wesley had taken engineering. She didn't hate this subject, but she didn't see the sense in learning that. "Well, guys. It's almost noon. Melanie, Wesley, stop talking while I'm talking." She looked up and smiled innocently. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barclay."

"As I sad, class is almost over. I want you to copy the homework and then you can leave." The whole class was more or less silently copying the homework and a few students started to pack up their stuff. When Melanie crossed the teacher's desk he was holding her back. "Melanie, I want to talk to you. Please stay here."

Melanie's shoulders dropped. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"It's not about talking; it's about your guardian."

"Katharina?"

"I'm a bit concerned if Commander Meunier is the right person for you to live with."

"Why do you think that?" Mr. Barclay seemed very nervous. "Well, you know. Commander Meunier is a vampire."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "No, not again. Kathi told me about a million times that she's a 'blood drinking undead creature'."

"Are you sure that you're not afraid of her?"

"Mr. Barclay! If you have any concerns please talk to Katharina about that. She won't harm anyone. See you tomorrow then, Mr. Barclay." Melanie turned around and left the room before her teacher could even stop her.

* * *

The last few months had passed faster than I thought. A lot had happened, and not only good things. Tasha Yar, our chief of security, was dead. This Armus-creature on Varga II had killed her, just because she wanted to save Deanna. I hadn't really known her and we had not always gotten along, but she was a colleague after all. Data took it a lot harder, even if he didn't admit it. He really missed her. The two had been close. I didn't know what exactly happened between them and it was none of my business. Besides, it's ridiculous to be jealous of a dead crew-mate.

However I was on my way to talk to Lt. Barclay. I would never have guessed that he was Melli's math teacher. I thought he was just another engineer; a pretty shy one. He always stuttered and never looked someone in the eyes when he had a conversation.

A now he wanted to talk to me about Melanie? I hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

I entered engineering. "Hey Geordi, have you seen Barclay?"

"Hi Rina. He's right up there." He pointed upwards.

"Thanks." I climbed up the ladder to see the Lt. inspecting the upper part of the warp-drive.

"You wanted to see me?"

He swirled around, startled. He gulped at my sight. It was obvious that he was scared of me.

"Y-yes, sir. I w-wanted to t-talk ab-bout Melanie. I d-don't know i-if it's g-good for a t-teenager to grow up with a vam-vampire."

I clenched my fists. Not that again. Melanie had assured me that she didn't have a problem with that. I knew it was a bit hard to imagine that a vampire and a human can live together without problems. I would never bite anyone if he or she didn't want me to. Biting Melli? For heaven's sake, no!

"I was told that she doesn't care about that! She doesn't know many people on board. I'm her only female attachment figure. I know her better than anyone else. I'm sick of the prejudices! I'm perfectly able to take care of her. Have a nice day, Lt.!" I didn't want to shout but I already had enough self-doubts. I didn't need somebody to confirm me in them. I went back to my quarters. There was something I wanted to ask Melanie. It was an important step.

"Melanie, I wanna ask you something." I said a bit calmer.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it, Kathi?"

I swallowed. "I wanted to ask Data to … to move with us into a bigger set of quarters. I wanted to know if you would mind."

A small smile flitted over Melli's face. "I don't mind. You two are really cute together."

I blushed. "C-cute?"

Melli giggled and went towards the doors. Another date with Wes, I supposed. When she was about to leave she nearly collided with Data.

"Hi Data, I gotta go. Whatever Kathi asks you, I don't mind, bye." And with that she was gone. Data looked puzzled. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hi, hon. Come on in. You want anything?"

"No, thank you. What did Melanie mean? What does she not mind?"

I was very nervous. "Let us sit down first." We sat on the sofa.

"Are you still upset because of your talk with Lt. Barclay?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Geordi told me. I came by to check on you. Is everything alright?"

I smiled a bit. "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks. I…I'd like to ask you something. I'm going to move with Melli into a bigger set of quarters."

"May I help you with moving your stuff?"

I took a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to ask you to move in with us. You know, like a real family. What do you say? Do you want to live with us?"

Data's lips curled into that cute half-smile. "I would like that very much, Rina."

I beamed. "Really?"

"Really." I hugged him tightly. He returned the hug. "You appear to be pleased."

I laughed. "Pleased? Data, I've never felt so happy in my life. I have a 'daughter' to take care of and the man I love really wants to move in with me." I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. It wasn't long before my fingers took on a mind of their own and began to run through his hair and down his back. I rolled him onto his back, gripped his wrists and pinned them down next to his head. Data tried to free his hands but didn't succeed. He looked up at me, completely surprised. "How are you able to do that? I cannot get away."

"You could if you would use your full strength. But you would risk hurting me if you did. I'm not as strong as you but at least a couple of times stronger than a human." I grinned. "One thing about magic you need to know: everything is not what it seems."

And with that I lay on top of him, kissed him again, released my grip and we spent the next hours with exploring one another.

* * *

Wesley stepped out of the turbo lift and Melanie saw him walking down the corridor. She stepped in his way and wrapped her arms around his body. "Hi Wes. How was your shift?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a quieter gap in the corridor. "It was great to work again. What are you planning to do?"

"How do you know that I was planning something?"

He leaned forward and kissed her on the neck. She started giggling and still holding her hand around his shoulders. "I know you, Melanie. You never meet me here. Where are we going?" he said when she pulled him down the corridor.

"You will see." Melanie led him down a few other corridors until they were standing in front of the door to the holodeck. "I want to show you something. It's a place from my childhood. I mean the one before Berlin. My mom raised me in the countryside and this was my favorite place."

First Wesley looked very surprised, but then his expression changed. "May I ask what it is?" She grinned and turned to the computer. "Computer, generate a snow-covered hillside in Bavaria, near the railway track in Kochel, 2000."

Wesley looked very confused, but Melanie just opened the door to the holodeck and a cold wind blew against them.

"Does this sound like fun? Computer, create a snowsuit for Wesley and me," Melanie said and few minutes later they were standing at the bottom of the hillside in the snow. She crouched down to get some snow for a snowball and threw it against his chest.

"Hey, what was that?" he said and ran after Melanie, who was running up the hill, "Stay here. I need to get you soaped."

She stopped at the top to wait for him and started giggling. "Have you done this before?" she asked when he finally reached her.

"Yeah, my mom used to hang around with me when I was little, but I was really small and I couldn't soap her."

He tackled her down into the snow. "Wes, stop it!" she shrieked when he started tickling her. He lay down next to her and hugged her gently. "What are we doing now?" Melanie stood up and helped Wesley to stand up. "Computer, create a sled." A wooden, old-fashioned sled materialized in front of them. She picked it up and turned it towards the hillside. "Come here, it's gonna be a great fun," she said and sat on the sled.

"Are you sure that's gonna be okay? I don't want to have any trouble."

"Wes, just trust me. You won't break anything." Obviously Wesley was gauging the choices and he came to the conclusion that her idea wasn't that bad. "Alright, Melli. Let's go." He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed the sled a few inches further and the sled started moving down the hill. When it gathered speed she heard Wesley showing his excitement. She smiled and tried to hold the sled in track. It didn't take very long to reach the bottom of the hillside and both of them rolled on the ground. "How was it?" she asked. "Why are you even asking? It was awesome! Let's go again."

"Ok, but you're pulling the sled." He grinned at her with his just-use-technology grin. "Computer, move the sled to the top of the hillside." She punched him softly in his belly. "You are such a lazy one. Come on, the last one at the top gets soaped," she giggled and started running. "Ok, I can be very fast." Of course Melanie was faster than Wesley and she waited for him with a huge snowball. She threw it and it hit his chest. She bursted out laughing. "Hold up. I gonna get you." She patiently sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm waiting." He came to her and pushed her shoulders down to the ground. "You were just too slow," she said and earned a tickle from him at her neck. He kissed her and stood up. "You wanna ride?" She stood up, too, and pulled the sled to the hillside.

"Is it going to be as fast as it was?" he asked and sat behind her.

"It's gonna be even faster. I was breaking the last time!" His eyes widened and he stared at her. "At least you can't die in here."

She just laughed. "You won't die at all. It's gonna be just a little bumpy." She pushed it a bit and turned it towards the not-groomed part of the hillside. As she promised the ride was very bumpy and the fresh snow sprayed in they faces. They reached the bottom with cold and wet faces. "That was fun," he said and tried to get the snow out of his collar. She nodded and tried the same. Suddenly the communicator under his jacket started beeping. "Beverly Crusher to Wesley Crusher. What are you doing at the holodeck? It's dinner time." He cursed silently, but she needed to smile. Now he had ensured her that she was something special to him. He opened his jacket and pressed his communicator to speak. "Alright Mum. I'm coming."

"Dude, I don't think that there is a special dinner time at my place."

Wesley stopped the program and they both left the holodeck. "See you at school, Wes," she said and kissed him. "See you, Melli." She entered the elevator and the doors closed behind her. "Deck eight."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I lay in Data's arms in his bed. We had gone to his room just in case Melli would come back. We were both still completely naked. I enjoyed feeling his hands on my skin and his body against mine.

"Rina?" I heard him whisper into my ear.

I lifted my head from his chest to look into his gorgeous eyes. "Yes?"

Data gently combed my hair out of my face. "Thank you." He kissed me.

I blinked, confused. "For what?"

Data continued with stroking my hair. "You told me that one night that you do not know what you did to deserve me. You helped me to become a Starfleet officer. Without you I would have not been able to enter the Academy.* You treated me without any prejudices and you still do. You became my girlfriend, not caring about anyone's opinion. You gave yourself to me, your body and your love. You are giving me a family. You made the decision to live in a situation from which you knew that it would not be easy and gave up your last piece of humanity. I am grateful for you being here with me, for you being just the way you are. You are the strongest yet kindest person I have ever met. I am certain that if I could love I would love you. Thank you, for everything."

My cheeks took on a deep scarlet. With a thick accent-I wondered how Data was able to understand me-I whispered: "Data, I'm a vampire not an angel. I did what I did because it is my job not to judge people before I have met them. I decided to become what I am because I didn't want to die that young. I was only 20! Of course I don't care about what people think. That's what true love is about. To accept your partner with all his flaws, no matter what. It was and is nothing. Don't mention it."

"It was more than nothing. Do not 'sell yourself short'."

I smiled, still with a heavy blush on my face. "Thanks. I'm just not used to so many compliments."

Data raised himself on his elbow and leaned over, his face only a few inches away from my own. "You deserve all of them." Before I could answer he captured my lips with his. He kissed his way up my jaw. When he reached my right ear, he started to nibble on it, causing me to gasp. "Why are you always doing that?" I managed to ask between giggles.

"Because I know with 100 percent certainty that you find it pleasurable and I…enjoy hearing and seeing you laugh."

I lowered my lashes. "You're the only one who does that."

Data's fingers lightly brushed my neck, eliciting more giggles from me.

"I cannot love you, but I do accept you with all your 'flaws'. Your canine teeth included."

I shook my head with a disbelieving snort. "You have no idea how many people asked me: 'How can a beautiful girl like you disfigure herself like that by sharpening her teeth to fangs? What are you? A vampire?'" I looked up. "It's hard not to answer with 'Yes, I am a vampire and if you don't leave me alone I'm going to put these fangs into good use.'"

Data regarded me closely. His eyes traveled from my face over my body, only covered with a thin sheet, down to my feet then back to my eyes. "You are not disfigured by them. You look aesthetically pleasing."

I blushed again. "Before I completely lose the ability to speak English please do me a favor and just kiss me."

Data leaned down and did just that.

* * *

The next day we packed our belongings and went to our new quarters. We had gotten a room just a few doors down from my old one. This one was of course larger and had, much to my delight, two bedrooms. Melanie disappeared into her room to start unpacking. Data and I started in the living room. Afterwards we took a few smaller things and inspected our bedroom. Inside we found a closet and a double bed with a nightstand on each side.

I dropped myself onto the mattress. Data sat down next to me. "What do you think?" I asked.

"The bed is comfortable but I do not require rest and you usually sleep on the ceiling."

I glanced at him mischievously. I signaled him to lie down and he complied. I got up to my knees and leaned over, our lips only inches apart.

"You know," I said, following an invisible line down the center of his chest with my finger. "There are things where even a vampire considers using a bed. It's much more fun this way." I closed the remaining distance and kissed him. Data put his arms around my waist, pulling me completely on top of him.

"That is a quite appealing notion."

* * *

* Read my story 'Before'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What about German Christmas traditions? Like cookies and presents under the tree on December 24th?"

Data, Geordi, Melli, my sisters and I sat in Ten-Forward, discussing our plans for Christmas.

"Oh yeah, Rina's great at baking." Katrin was enthusiastic.

Everyone looked at me. "I'm not really great at it but I can make some if you'd like." I replied modestly. Ali rolled her eyes. "You and your damn self-limiting. It won't hurt you to admit that you are great at things. You are great at a lot of things."

I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"We could have a little party in our quarters on Christmas eve." Melli suggested. "I never really had a family Christmas with gifts and stuff."

"Your father never celebrated with you?" Data asked.

Melanie sadly shook her head. "He only had me in Berlin over the holidays in order to control me. The only presents I received were from his colleagues out of pity."

"You do ballet, don't you?" Alina wanted to know. Melli nodded. "When I was four, my father gave me my first ballet shoes for Christmas."

* * *

So it was decided. Melli, Data and I spent a lot of time with making cookies and decorating the tree. Melanie invited Wesley. The gifts were the most difficult part but I thought I managed it just fine. Melli and I gave Data our school books because of his interest in our lives. Data handed Melli a neatly wrapped box. When she opened the lid, her eyes widened. Inside there was a pair of ballet shoes. Before Data even knew what was happening, he found himself in a tight hug from Melli. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Data smiled slightly and gently returned the hug. "You are more than welcome."

"Merry Christmas, everyone." I said and raised my glass. The others did the same.

"Cheers."

"Cmdr. Meunier and Melli, could you sing a German Christmas carol?" Wesley asked after everyone was done with his drink.

Melli held up her hands and shook her head rapidly. "Oh no. I can't sing. It sounds terrible."

I sighed. "I'll do it. I guess after the performance on the holodeck I can't deny that I can sing."

I took a guitar from a corner of the room and began to play.

"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht;

Alles schläft, einsam wacht;

Nur das traute hochheilige Paar;

Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar;

Schlaft in himmlischer Ruh;

Schlaft in himmlischer Ruh."

I earned applause and a few cheers and whistles. "Thank you." I said with a small bow.

"You have the voice of an angel, Commander." I blushed.

"Thanks, Wes. And please stop calling me by rank. It's completely unnecessary on this occasion."

Wesley nodded. "Aye, Rina."

* * *

The guests left somewhat after midnight. Melanie was smiling. "That was the best Christmas ever. Goodnight, Kathi. Goodnight, Data."

"Night." I replied weakly.

"Pleasant dreams, Melanie."

She left for her bedroom. I ran both hands through my hair. I suddenly felt weak, sad and even a bit nauseous.

"Are you unwell?" I lifted my head from my palms and saw Data bent over me with a worried frown.

"Yeah, a bit. But I think I'm just tired." That was a lie. I knew fully well that that wasn't the reason for my condition. Can you blame me? I didn't want Data to be too concerned about me. I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Originally I had other plans for tonight but I don't think that I can do this right now."

"Do not apologize. It is alright. You should get some sleep."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks, hon. Love you." I stood up and took a few steps towards our room.

My legs were shaky and I had to use a great amount of effort not to fall. I dragged my feet along the floor only to trip over my own feet. Fortunately, Data stood behind me and caught me. He lifted me up into his arms. I was shaking badly.

"Are you certain that you are only tired?" he asked, his worry clearly audible.

I shook my head, crying. Data went to the sofa and sat down with me on his lap. His hand came up to stroke my back to calm me down but I flinched violently at the contact.

Data removed his hand immediately. "I am sorry..."

"Please…don't," I whimpered.

"Do not what, Rina?"

I regained my ability to speak. "Don't stop touching me. Hold me. I need you. I need to feel your arms around me, your hands on me…please."

Data did as asked and gathered me into a hug, one hand on my back and the other in my hair, my cheek resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"What is wrong? You appeared to be happy the whole evening."

I sniffed. "I was. It's the same every year. During the celebration I'm happy and afterwards I'm falling into a deep depression. The higher my spirits are all the deeper is the depression afterwards."

"Is it because of your childhood?"

I swallowed with difficulty and nodded. "I have some really bad memories about December 24th."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I am incapable of feeling worry." He reminded me quietly.

"Then why do you care?"

"Because I do not wish to see you like this. I prefer to see you happy."

I groaned. "Sounds like worry to me."

"Put it that way, I think you have a point." He tilted my head upwards so he could look into my eyes. "Would you tell me about those memories?"

I took a deep breath. "How closely have you studied my body?"

He looked confused. "I had many opportunities to see you naked in the past. I have a perfect visual recall of every part of your skin."

"Then you have seen the scars?"

"Yes. They are hardly visible on your pale skin but I have noticed them. There is one on your forehead because you collided with a wall when you were four, one on your right forearm from an encounter with a hot iron at the age of 17, some on your right leg because you broke it in your youth and many weals on your back whose origins are unknown to me." I removed my shirt and threw my hair over my shoulder. I reached behind me and traced a finger along one long weal. "Leather belt, December 24th 2000, Paris."

"Who hit you with a belt?" Data asked, shocked.

I glanced down and answered, my voice broken: "My foster father. I wasn't obedient enough. I squirmed, screamed and cried too much. And I bit him when he…used me the first time."

"He raped you the first time on Christmas?" I flinched at the sound of the word but nodded weakly. "I was his present."

"With that background you planned to seduce me tonight?"

I smiled slightly. "I wanted to give you something special on your first family Christmas to show you how much I love you."

Data was totally stunned. "You do not have to show me that. I am aware of your feelings towards me. I would never make you do something you do not want to do."

"I know. That's exactly why I love you so much. I love you for being the gentle, sweet, caring, trustworthy and kind man who you are." I closed my eyes and kissed him for emphasize. After a while I felt Data responding. My fingers slid to the zipper of his uniform and began to slowly undo it when he gripped my hand.

"Are you certain that this is what you want right now?"

"Would it be weird when I tell you that I need that now? I need your gentleness and the wonderful emotions you make me feel." I gave him a smile, a real and bright one this time. "Will you do me the favor?"

"If it is your wish." I nodded. "Very well." Data got to his feet with me still in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was silent that night. The only sound Data heard was Rina's slow breathing.

They lay naked next to each other under the blanket. Her head rested on his chest and her arms were around his waist.

When Rina was sleeping, she looked innocent and vulnerable. This was her true face, always hidden behind a mask of toughness.

When she was comfortable with someone, she let show something of her childlike personality. He was honored that he was the one she trusted enough to be herself, the one she admitted all her weaknesses, doubts and fears to. He knew that she was still hurting, even after all these years. Her breakdown had proven that fact.

Data was determined to help her heal. That was the least he could do. She always helped him as best as she could. She never doubted his personhood and treated him like anyone else. She didn't care if he was made of wires and circuits. She loved him, no matter what.

Rina stirred and let out a tiny whimper. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was apparently having a nightmare.

Data pulled her closer, kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her back. She relaxed and tightened her embrace. A small smile crept on her lips.

He ran a hand through her silky hair. Her skin was soft and warm against his. She was truly beautiful. He couldn't believe that this woman should be his - forever.

"I love you, Data," she murmured in her sleep.

Data smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

2365

The new year had begun. There were a couple of changes.

Lt. Worf was now officially our chief of security. Geordi, much to Katrin's delight, got promoted to Lt. 1st class and chief engineer. To Melanie's relieve, Dr. Crusher had left for Starfleet medical. Now she and Wes could spend more time together. The new CMO's name was Kate Pulaski. A woman with short, blond curls in, I would estimate her mid-thirties.

I should get my chance to meet her pretty early. I was called to sickbay because Melli had broken her leg on one of her holodeck dates with Wes. I entered sickbay to see Dr. Pulaski running a tricorder over Melli's already repaired leg. Data stood in front of the computer, working on something.

"Hello, Doctor," I greeted. "Melli, I told you to be careful."

"I tried," Melanie protested. I shook my head with an eye-roll. Then I turned my attention to Data. "Hi, hon, are you finished?"

"Not yet. It will take another 2.36 minutes."

I noticed the doctor leaning down and whispering to Melli: "Did she just call him 'hon'?"

Melli smirked. "Yes, she does it often. It would be strange if she starts calling him 'sweetie'."

"You mean Cmdr. Meunier and Data are a couple?" she asked in disbelieve, mispronouncing his name.

"His name's Da-y-ta. And, yes, they're my foster parents."

"You live with a vampire and an android?!"

"Yeah," Melli said and shrugged.

"But he's not even alive and she's been dead for 300 years." _*For being dead I feel much alive.* _

"You aren't the first and you won't be the last who's concerned about my family background."

Melli jumped down from the bed. Wesley came in. She walked up to him. "Now we can continue our date."

I cleared my throat. "You, young lady should study. Your tests are not going to write themselves."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kathi." (In teenage language that means 'kiss my ass'). They left. Data came over and greeted me, to Pulaski's shock, with a kiss on my lips.

"I have to report to the captain. I will join you in our quarters shortly."

"I will be there."

In our room, I got out of my boots and changed from my uniform into tracksuit bottoms.

I took out one of my sketch books and a pencil, sat on the sofa and started to draw.

A while later, Data came in. I lay the book face-down on the table, tucked the pencil behind my ear and stood up to greet him with a kiss.

"I did not know that you are interested in arts."

"Yeah, sometimes I draw sketches mostly of clothes I wish to make."

"May I see them?"

I blushed and bit my lip. "I'm not that great at it and I have worked on the latest sketch for a couple of years, well centuries. It's just some teeny-girly fantasy."

"I have observed that when you say you are not great at something, you are in fact great at it."

I blushed deeper and just handed Data the book. His eyes scanned the paper. When he looked up, he had a surprised look on his face. "That is a wedding dress."

"Yes. Since I was a teenager I wondered what my wedding would be like. I wondered even more when I was told that I am a princess. I planned to wear it when I marry the love of my life. It's the dream of a teenage girl with too much fantasy." I looked up at him sheepishly. "Kitschy, isn't it?"

"No. It is a beautiful dream. I hope you find the love of your life."

I smiled. "I already did." I kissed him deeply.

"You consider me as the love of your life?" I nodded honestly.

"I told you that so many times. My feelings for you are stronger than everything I've ever felt. I want to marry you. Someday, when I'm ready to."

Data smiled the half-smile which never failed to melt my heart. He took my hands and we sat down.

"I have never met a woman as accepting and unprejudiced as you."

I grinned. "I'm a lawyer. Justitia is blind. And Justitia is my middle name."

"Are you serious or is this a figure of speech?"

I laughed. "Blame my father. He was a jurist with every fiber of his being. That's why the name."

"You do it justice. You are fair and you look like a goddess."

I blushed again. He kissed me, as deeply as the first time and laid my head on his lap.

He ran his fingers through my hair just the way I had done it to him.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the light scratches. I clasped my hands over my mouth as I heard a really cat-like purr escaping my throat. Data took my hands in his and put them to my sides.

"Do not be ashamed. I take that as a sign that you enjoy my attentions."

"I do, it's just…purring is too…animal for most people."

"I believe there is an appropriate quotation from you. I am not most people, Rina."

I smiled and reached up to caress his cheek. Data continued with scratching my head.

"That feels so nice."

"I am pleased to hear that."

I closed my eyes with pleasure. My throat emitted more purrs. Data's hands moved down to my shoulders. "You are really tense."

"I just thought about Dr. Pulaski. She seems to have a problem with vampires. Ali told me that she had an argument with her. She doesn't accept us working among humans. Katrin was at sickbay because she wasn't feeling well. The doctor couldn't understand why a dead woman needs medical attention."

"She voiced her opinion about me as well. You should not let it bother you. And you are certainly not dead. You are breathing, have a beating heart, eat and sleep."

"I am an undead."

"What does that mean?"

I sat up. "Undead is a state between life and death. Vampires, ghouls and zombies are the best-known examples. Zombies are mindless and mostly controlled by black magic. Ghouls are actually quite nice people. They work for us. My lady-in-waiting was one. Humans think of them as corpse-eating demons. But that's not true for all of them. And vampires are dead human bodies brought back to life, like me. That's why I am immortal. I'm already dead. The point is that they can be born in this undead state. Vampires, unlike ghosts whose bodies are dead but not their souls, have a living body but their souls are dead." I sighed. "The question is: If I am a walking, soulless corpse, then how am I able to love you like I do?"

"Apparently you have a soul. May I help you relax?"

I smirked mischievously. "Are you trying to seduce me, Lt. Cmdr. Data?" I asked teasingly.

"It helped you in the past…Cmdr. Meunier."

I smiled only wider and put my one hand on the back of his neck, my other hand caressing his chest and his stomach. I looked into his eyes. So beautiful yellow with hints of gold, as I noticed.

"You have gorgeous eyes, you know?"

"You think so? The color of my eyes has often been declared as unusual and uncanny."

"Something else we have in common."

Before Data had a chance to ask me why people think that ice-blue is an unusual eye color, I kissed him.

And Data just held me close and kissed me back.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So, now you're back to normal," I said as I finished combing Data's still damp hair back into place. I had managed to coax him into the shower with me.

He was wearing his uniform (as always) but I didn't know what to wear on our date in Ten-Forward.

"Why do you not ask Caro? You said she likes to dress you up."

I grinned. "You're right. Are you sure you want to see this? Caro's a bit …eccentric when it comes to clothes." _*Or maybe eccentric isn't the proper word.*_

"I do not mind. I find this most intriguing."

We went down into the closet to see Caro standing there, working on a sketch for one of her own outfits.

"Hey, Caro, I need your styling-advice. I want to go to Ten…."

"An outfit for a date in a bar. I'm on it."

She raced from one corner to the other with almost light speed, throwing all kind of clothes over her shoulders.

"Here," she pressed a shirt, pants and shoes into my hands. "Put them on," she ordered in the tone of a lion trainer.

I complied with a raised eyebrow. Blue, tight jeans hugged my legs, fastened with a broad, brown belt. My torso was clad in a golden shirt, or rather bikini-top, and a green t-shirt with an 11 on the front. My right shoulder and left hip were exposed.

Last but not least there was a pair of red, high-heeled ankle boots.

Caro put make up on my face, mascara on my lashes and some pink color on my lips.

Data watched us confused but highly intrigued.

Caro walked up behind me and pinned my hair up on the back of my head. (I wouldn't have managed that hairstyle in centuries.)

Before she could turn to Data's styling I pulled him by the arm out of the closet.

"Thanks, Caro gotta go."

I took a breath. "That was close. I don't really want to know what she would have done with you." I kissed him gently. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Thank you." He reached out his hand. "Shall we?"

I took his hand with a light squeeze. "We shall."

We went to the bar where we met Katrin. "Rina, you'll never guess who's the bartender," she said excitedly.

Data and I exchanged glances while my sister already dragged me to the bar. Behind it stood a very familiar looking black woman in a wide robe and a big hat. I blinked in surprise.

"Guinan?" I asked in complete disbelieve.

She looked up and smiled that particular smile which was so typical for her. "If that's not Rina, the third and the last Meunier-sister. How long has it been?"

"I think more than 300 years. What a pleasant surprise." We shared a friendly hug.

I turned to Data who looked highly intrigued. "Guinan, this is Lt. Cmdr. Data, the second officer and…" I smiled with pride. "..My cohabitee." I emphasized the last part with a kiss.

Data and Guinan shook hands. She smiled knowingly then turned and came back with a glass of red-golden liquid. "Here, I hope you still drink it. You did it a lot when you were young."

I smiled sheepishly like a child being caught in doing something forbidden. "I do. Thanks."

I took a sip. I can't help it. Even as a full vampire I sometimes can't suppress my human heritage.

I explained the familiarity between me and Guinan. She had worked at my human aunt's villa at the pool bar. She had always been a good source of advice in every situation.

"You've gotten yourself a very special girl," she said to Data. He looked at me before replying: "I know."

"Yes an especially cold and scheming one," I heard the CMO from a few seats away. I was about to defend myself when she spoke again. "Has it ever occurred to you that she's using you like all the other men before you? You couldn't tell the difference between true and pretended love. She could only fake it."

I swallowed hard and clenched my fist. How could she dare to accuse me of this? "That's not true. I love him," I shot back, but maybe a little too desperately.

"Do you? You're a walking dead, aren't you? I don't know if a soulless corpse even knows anything about love."

I stared at her. Was that her only problem? "I have not always been undead."

"Then why are you now? People shouldn't increase their lifespan like this. When time comes it comes. You have been dead for 350 years."

"I'm undead. That's a big difference."

"If you think so. But why him? If you were together with a human you could drink his blood but why are you involved with a machine? What do you have to gain from it?"

I was shocked. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I looked at Data but he also was at a loss of words. The doctor just wouldn't stop. "You see? Now she's got nothing to say for her defense."

I looked around. All attention was on us. I was close to crying. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I shouted into the crowd before turning and running out of the room towards my-our room. What happened in Ten-Forward after that I only know from what the others told me.

Guinan elbowed Data lightly. "Go after her. She needs you."

I was in our bedroom, tears running down, leaving black traces of mascara on my temples and forehead. Data entered. "Rina," was all he said in a calm and comforting tone.

He stepped closer and caressed my cheek.

I sniffed. "Do you believe her? Do you believe I'm only using you? Do you…"

He stopped me with a soft kiss against my lips. "Come down here."

I let go, Data caught me and carefully lowered me to the ground. He took my hand and we sat on the bed. He gently brushed some of my hair behind my ears, almost smiling when I flinched. "I do not believe that your feelings are pretended. Do you love me?"

I looked into his eyes. "Of course I do! I love you more than anything. I couldn't live without you."

"In that case I would say 'end of discussion.'"

I looked at him in surprise then smiled a little. I cuddled against him. "You're precious, hon. Thanks."

He stroked my back the way which he knew that always calmed me down. He gently pushed me down on the mattress. "Computer, secure the door."

He kissed me and slid his hands under my shirt. I squirmed and giggled.

He gave me a sign and I lifted my arms. He pulled the T-shirt over my head.

"You know that we could be called any minute." I said as Data turned his attention towards my midsection.

"I am aware of that but you will not be here for one week. I wish to spend the time until we reach our destination with you."

My attempt to say something was thwarted by him, giving me another kiss.

His hands travelled over my skin while he got his lips to my ear and neck.

"Sometimes I could swear that you enjoy torturing me," I pressed out between fits of laughter.

"Not torturing," Data corrected, "I only find the sound of your laughter pleasing especially after you have been crying. It sounds relieved and happy. And it pleases me more to know that I am the one who makes you feel this way."

His hands went up towards my breasts when my communicator chirped.

"Captain to Cmdr. Meunier and Cmdr. Data, please report to the observation lounge."

I tapped it. "Understood, sir, on our way."

I looked at Data, my face flushed. "Time to get ready."

I went to fetch my uniform then went to the bathroom in order to remove the black stains from my face.

"Let me." Data took the remover pad from my hand and carefully cleaned my face.

Caro helped me to regain my on-duty appearance and he and I left our quarters.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I was nervous – again. I know that's nothing new. Data could see it too and put his arm around me.

"Do not worry. You know more about magic than anyone else onboard."

"That's not it. Why do they need another member of my family? I don't know who it is and, please don't get me wrong; I would stay with you even if the entire universe was against us it's just…"

"You do care about your family and you are suffering from the way they think about you?"

I blinked. "Exactly." I sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I understand this. I wish you only to remember this: Whatever happens, I will be there for you."

I stroked his back. "Aw, you're so sweet. Thanks."

We had reached the doors when I spotted Dr. Pulaski coming towards us. I swallowed and tensed. Data patted my shoulder. Pulaski arrived at our position. Data politely extended a hand, the other arm still draped around my shoulders. "After you, Doctor."

She entered with us close behind. When I looked around I couldn't believe my eyes for the second time this day. Among the members of the senior staff I saw Luba, a woman with cat-like features, ears and white hair. Next to her stood nobody else than the Oracle itself. I know what you're thinking. How can someone be without a gender? The Oracle was a pale-skinned woman with long white hair and kind, blue eyes. I don't really know why we refer to her as 'it'. They wore pale-green robes and were barefoot. Form Puvlagon there was Marie, my former lady-in-waiting, a young girl with long, black hair which hid the right half of her face and amber eyes. I threw my arms around the last person in the room, a red-haired woman with emerald-green eyes, looking like 25 which of course wasn't her real age.

"Grannie! What are you doing here? I had expected Zoro or Narzissa to come."

My favorite great-grandmother (Alright, I only have one.) hugged me back.

"Your aunt and her son aren't the right people for this. That is the reason why I am here."

She let me go and took a good look at Data.

"So, you are the young man who swept my great-granddaughter off her feet." I was scared about what she would say. She smiled and extended her hand which Data took. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sarina of Puvlagon."

"Lt. Cmdr. Data, but I think Data will suffice. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Sarina."

I smiled. _*She accepts him! She accepts that I have chosen an android as my boyfriend! This is too good to be true!*_

I walked towards the others, hugged Marie, nodded my head in Luba's direction and then fell on my knees and bowed my head in front of the Oracle. I felt its hand on my arm.

"Please stand up, Katharina. It is not necessary."

I stood up and looked at them. "It has been a long time. I am happy to see you again."

"Ever since you left Puvlagon and stopped being a Guardian we have not met personally," Luba said in her normal, serious tone.

"Maybe we should come to the point," the captain said.

We sat around the table.

The Oracle began: "We are here because the Council considers arranging the reunification of the magical and not magical world and the disbanding of the Veil. We approach the federation because earth is an important world in this whole thing. Katharina Meunier is the connecting link between our two worlds. We need her to forward the federation's interests, her diplomatic skills and her skills as a lawyer. We will need one week and will then return her to the Enterprise with her family." It gazed in Data's direction at that with a gentle smile in its eyes.

"We have the orders from Starfleet command. Everything is arranged. We feel honored to witness this event," Captain Picard said.

"It is settled then. You may ask what you want to know."

"You are closer to Rina than the other members of her family," Deanna stated, looking at Sarina.

"Yes, Katharina and I have much in common. And unlike the others I love her."

"Is that even possible? You are dead." The doctor just couldn't stop.

Sarina frowned. "We are undead. That's a big difference. And being a vampire doesn't mean that we can't love. But why this question? I believe Katharina has proven that we are more than able to love."

"May I speak?" Marie asked shyly. We nodded. "I believe the problem is in what humans usually associate with the word undead. It's not essential for a vampire to have a soul but I can assure you that most of them have one. Ms. Katharina wouldn't behave like this if she couldn't feel and neither would Mrs. Sarina…"

"Marie," I said with a smile and an eye-roll. "How many times have I told you to just call me by my first name without any title?"

"Many times. But I am still a servant and you are still the Light of Puvlagon."

"Why is she called 'Light'?" asked Will.

"Because she has brought light into our world. After her mother she was one of the few who has ruled with lenience and mercy. It's not exactly her. The Light of Puvlagon is her soul."

The others looked at me. I began to blush and got these stupid hiccups. Marie stood up to bring me a glass of water but she tripped over something and fell. The glass broke into thousand pieces. I came to her to see if she was ok but the Doctor was faster and stared at Marie's injured hand. I chuckled despite the situation. "Never seen green blood in your live, Dr.?"

"Of course I just had not expected that. What is she?"

Marie looked up with a slightly amused expression. "I've never said that I was human, have I?"

Data remembered what I had told him about my lady-in-waiting. "You are a ghoul, another undead."

Marie nodded. "Correct. I see Katharina has told you about me."

The poor CMO was stunned. "You look so alive."

"I am alive just as all the others in this room. We are living beings just like you humans. And the two have not always been vampires."

"Yes, that is the thing we share. Our human past. Or half-human in the other case."

"Our decision was either to join the undead or die young a very unpleasant death," I explained.

"Correct. Katharina would have bled to death at the age of 20 and believe me the Black Death is not a nice way to die, especially when you're only 25 and have a baby."

"The Black Death? When did you get bitten?"

"1348. I lived in the frontier zone between France and Germany. I got pregnant although I wasn't married. At this time this behavior was frowned upon and my partner left me when Leonora was born. He wasn't sure whether she was his child. Like many people at this time I got infected with the plague. I was dying when I saw Saren the first time. He saw me and the child and felt compassion for us. It sounds kitschy but it was love at first sight. He bit me, saving my life and eliminating the plague with his vampire-immune-system and brought us back with him to the other world. Leonora had not been infected. After my recovery he explained everything and asked me to marry him. And here I am."

I helped Marie up. "We should go to sickbay. I can't help you here," the Doctor said.

"This is not necessary. Marie, please let Katharina heal your hand with her powers. See it as a demonstration that magic is not a bad thing if used for good."

My eyes went wide. "No! I don't want to use my powers. Please, Oracle."

This earned me strange looks. "Why do you not wish to use magic? You are very capable of controlling your powers," Data asked me.

"You are angry at someone in this room and scared," Deanna voiced what she sensed from me.

All eyes went to Pulaski. The incident in Ten-Forward had reached the ears of all senior officers.

Sarina laid a hand on my shoulder. "You are scared to lose control and hurt someone. I know you can control it and perform your task correctly."

I sighed and removed the band from my wrist. Then I took Marie's hand and with a flick of my hand and a flash of teal light her hand was uninjured again.

"Well done," praised Luba.

"Thank you."

Data helped me to fetch my things; I gave Melli one last hug, telling her to behave and went to the transporter room, where the others waited. I hugged Data tightly. "I'll miss you. Stay safe, hon. I love you."

Data returned the embrace. "I will miss you as well. I wish you every success. Good bye."

"Thanks. See you in one week. Bye." I kissed him and then stood on the platform.

"Would you do us the honor, Katharina?" I nodded.

I waved one last time then extended middle and index finger of both hands, lifted them over my head and moved them in a circular motion.

With a flash of light we left the ship.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Melanie woke up early in the morning, because she was coughing. Her throat felt really sore and it was hurting a lot. To the pain in her throat she also felt her head aching. She turned around and coughed in her pillow to soften the noise. Whenever she took a breath she had to cough, therefore it was impossible for her to stop. After 15 minutes she heard that Data was in front of her room and wanted to come in. Melanie couldn't call him in. She was just coughing. Obviously Data was very worried about her and he entered. "Melanie, what is the matter with you?"

She tried to sit up and to breathe. "I dunno. I think I'm sick." She needed to stop due to a new wave of coughing. He stepped towards her bed and gently patted her shoulder.

Then he pressed his communicator. "Lt. Cmdr. Data to sickbay. I have a patient on deck eight."

Just a few seconds later she heard the voice of Dr. Pulaski. "I'm still there. You can come. What is it?" From the tone in her answer Melanie could hear that the Dr. was worried.

"Melanie can hardly breathe. She is coughing." He turned to her. "Can you walk or shall I carry you?"

She put back her sheets and got up. "I'm sure I can walk," she said between two coughs. Data helped her up and she slipped into her warm socks. Together they went through the empty ship to sick bay. Dr. Pulaski was the only one present. She had already put out some bottles and other stuff.

Data lifted Melanie on one of the cot on the wall. "It appears that Melanie needs to cough a lot. I think she got infected with some kind of flu," he said and patted her back to ease up her breathing.

Dr. Pulaski nodded and took her tricorder. "Alright, Melanie, lay back. You're very exhausted." She moved the tricorder up and down Melanie's body and checked the results. After a while her worried face lightened up a bit, but it was still concerned. "Data is right, Melanie. You have flu. I have ways to recover it, but yours is already extinct. I'll give you something that helps you breathing and something for the pain. Take it twice a day. And don't be worried. Your flu is not dangerous, just extinct. Do you have someone who's looking after you?" she asked and turned Melanie's head so she could apply a spray to her neck.

"I can look after her, Dr.. She is my foster daughter," Data said and it was obvious that Dr. Pulaski would have preferred Kathi, but she didn't argue.

"Well, I just can tell you that you need a lot to drink and sleep. Stay in bed for a couple of days. I'll come and check some time and of course, no school until I give the ok," she said and Melanie tried to sit up a bit for listening.

"Thanks, Dr.." Data helped her down and they both left the sick bay. Back in their quarters Melanie went straight to bed she was so tired that she fell asleep when she touched her sheets. Due to Dr. Pulaski's spray it was easier for her to breath and the pain didn't interrupt her sleep.

* * *

The chirp of her communicator woke her up the next day. It was less than two feet away from her. Therefore she could easily reach it. Instead of answering the call she pulled a shirt over it to drown the noise. A few seconds later Data entered her room with something to drink in his hand. "I do not want to be rude by awaking you, but you need to drink something for breakfast." He stepped closer and poured her a glass of juice. Then he lifted her upper body up so she could have something to drink. It was really hard for her to swallow because her throat was swollen, but in the end she managed it. Data laid her back and she could hardly keep her eyes open. "I can see you are very tired. Just go to sleep, Melanie," he said and turned her head like Dr. Pulaski did to apply the spray.

"Thanks Data," Melanie said and crawled up under her blanket.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." She was definitely not in the mood for eating. He left her room and she felt asleep instantly. A few hours she woke up again. Fortunately she could go to the bathroom by herself. On her way back she noticed that Data was still there. "I thought you have bridge duty?"

Data turned around and looked at her. "The captain told me to stay here and look after you."

She nodded. "Data, can I stay here and watch a movie or something?"

He shook his head. "Dr. Pulaski ordered you to bed. There are no excuses." She puckered up her mouth and turned to her room. Eventually she realized that it was a better idea to stay in bed. She had turned on some music to entertain herself and after two or three songs she drifted away into sleep again.

* * *

In the next few days she slept more than she thought it would possible and her condition improved. She could even read something and she had regained her appetite. She heard the chirp of Data knocking on her door. "Come in."

He entered holding a glass of water and something to eat. "Dr. Pulaski will come in half an hour to check your condition," he informed her while she took the food on her lap and started eating. He sat next to her feet on her bed. For some reason he got used to watch her while she was eating. Perhaps to make sure she ate everything due to the fact that she hasn't eaten for a couple of days.

After she had finished the main doorbell chirped and Data called Dr. Pulaski in. "How are you doing, Melanie?" she asked and came to Melanie's bed.

"It's getting better."

The doctor smiled and stroked Melanie's shoulder. "Have you already applied the spray today? I gonna check you again." She pulled her tricorder out of her pocket and moved it up and down Melanie's body. "You're doing great. Your body has developed antibodies against the flu. It's almost over."

Melanie sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. "Do you think I can have visitors apart from Data?"

Dr. Pulaski smiled. "Of course Wesley can visit you. I think he's really worried about you."

"How do you know...Oh...Does everybody know about that now?"

"I think Dr. Crusher told everyone who came to sickbay. I heard that she was complaining a lot about you both."

"Yeah, I noticed," she said and remembered the slap she had received from Dr. Crusher. Of course she was against their relationship. "Do I have to stay in bed?"

Dr. Pulaski shook her head. "You can go in the living room, but make sure you keep warm and don't leave your quarters." Melanie smiled and leaned back in her bed. "I'll leave you with this spray. Continue taking it twice a day and I'll look after you in three days. Get well," Dr. Pulaski said and left their quarters.

Melanie jumped out of her bed and rushed into the living room and placed herself on the sofa in front of the TV screen. "Data, do you know when Wesley's finished on the bridge?"

He sat in front of his computer and moved on with one of his various experiments. "He is off duty in thirty-eight minutes." She was another time surprised by his brain.

"Thanks Data." She pressed her communicator and sent Wesley a message. The next half an hour she watched a DVD from the 21st century. It was a sequel to a movie she really loved and it was released after her disappearance. The door chirped and Data gave permission to enter. Wesley was standing in the door with a huge smile on his face when he saw her. "Hey Sweetie. How are you doing?" he asked and placed himself next to her on the sofa.

"I'm better now, but I still mustn't attend school. So you're alone for another few days," she said and laid her head in his lap.

"At least I can see you here," he said and started stroking Melanie's hair. "What do you think about moving in your room for a bit more privacy?" She nodded and sat up.

"Data, you'd excuse us, wouldn't you? Wes, you don't need to carry me. I can walk." Data looked up from his experiment and nodded. "Of course you can go. Why not?"

"Nothing," she replied and disappeared in her room together with Wesley. Although she told him the opposite he picked her up and carried her to her bed. "You know that I'm not dying," she said and he dropped her on her sheets. He also sat on her bed so that she could lean her head against his shoulder. After a while he started speaking. "Have you ever thought of trying something else than just kissing?"

She started smiling. "You mean like...?" He nodded and poked her nose gently.

"Yeah, I'd love to try it," she said and snuggled up in his arm. He stroked her hair and moved his fingers further down to her décolleté. "Not now, Wes. Data's listening."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked and moved his finger over her sweatshirt down to her belly. She nodded and shrugged with her shoulders. Then she reached out her hand and touched his chest. Only when he moved his fingers under her shirt she looked at him.

"I was told to stay warm!"

"Don't worry, Melli. I won't undress you."

"I hope you do not do that, Wesley. Melanie is sick and she needs rest," Data said standing at the door. For some reason they didn't hear the door's hiss. "Physical activity such as sex or other sexual actions can interfere with the process of recovery from a sickness. I would suggest you change the topic or I am afraid Wesley has to leave our quarters."

Melanie's jaw dropped. She would have expected anything, but not that. Data's face was as neutral as usual and he looked like he was more interested than angry at her. "Ok, I think Dr. Crusher would have made mincemeat out of us," she said and pulled her shirt down. "Why did you come, by the way?" Wesley was sitting on her bed with his hand on her thigh waiting for an answer from Data.

"Rina is about to come back to the ship. I wanted you to know that."

"I think we should wait until you're well," Wesley said and stood up.

She followed him to the main door and hugged him goodbye. "Do you come over tomorrow, too?"

He nodded and kissed her on her forehead. "Of course I do. Just sent me a message."

The doors closed behind Wesley and Melanie turned back to their quarters. "Melanie, for what do you and Wesley want to wait?"

"Don't ask, Data," she only said and threw herself on the sofa to continue watching the movie.

* * *

I appeared in the transporter room, wearing one of my many dresses. _*I hate corsages.*_

Captain Picard greeted me with a handshake. I was too exhausted so we postponed the report until tomorrow. He exited the room to leave me alone with the two others. I hugged Melli before she left to see Wesley – again. As soon as she was out of the doors I threw my arms around Data and kissed him deeply.

On our way home he told me about Melli's illness and that he had caught them in an unambiguous situation in her room. But there was something he didn't understand.

"When they became aware of me Melanie stared at me shocked and surprised and not only because of my sudden appearance. She seemed to be surprised at my reaction. Why?"

I chuckled. "She was surprised that you took it so easy. Her father would have freaked out. I don't want to know what would have happened if it would have been him and not you with your gentle nature."

"I am an android. I have no feelings. I cannot 'freak out'."

We entered the room. "I told you how we view you. She forgets easily what you are. And I can't blame her for that." I smiled. "It' so easy to forget sometimes."

Data actually smiled a little at the compliment.

I led him into the bedroom where we started where we left off the other week.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I woke up at 0600 hours the next morning. I opened my eyes but Data was nowhere to be seen. I stood up and put on a robe over my thin, blue nightgown and noticed Data's PJs orderly folded on the bed.

When I stepped out of the bedroom I saw him, dressed in uniform, in front of his easel, painting. I smiled. It was nice to see him expressing himself.

He noticed me in the doorway and put his painting supplies down. "Good morning. Did you sleep well? I am sorry for awaking you."

I kissed him. "Good morning, hon. I slept very well and don't worry, you didn't wake me."

"I am relieved to hear that."

I had breakfast and got ready in the bathroom. When I came out he sat on the sofa.

"I didn't want to interrupt you."

"You did not. I am finished." He took my hand and led me to the canvas. A quiet gasp escaped me. The young woman in the picture wore a bright smile and her eyes were sparkling.

"This is you. I painted it from memory from the day you became my girlfriend. Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed my stunned expression.

"Y-yes. That's me?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I…I haven't seen my own face for 350 years. No one has ever painted me. I didn't know that I am so…"

"Beautiful?"

I blushed. "Oui."

He smiled gently. I could see that he had worked on his facial expressions. "You are." He kissed me. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Have you finished your report?"

"Yes."

"What are the results of the meeting?"

I grinned. "You are a little nosy, aren't you?" I asked teasingly and rubbed the tip of my nose lightly against the tip of his and kissed him again. He scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me back into the bedroom. "Perhaps."

* * *

"Your report, Commander." said the captain two hours later in the observation lounge.

"Certainly, sir. The council wants to lower the Veil without completely getting rid of it. They also want to be informed about crossing. Starfleet is asked not to interfere with the development of the magical world no matter how archaic the habits are. They also want us to be careful. Not all worlds want unification. They consider humans as unworthy and beneath themselves and wouldn't be averse to killing them. As a kind of getting-to-know-program we are invited for a celebration in Perlagan tomorrow evening at 1800 hours. In exchange we have Marie here until then. She wishes to learn something about the other side."

Marie nodded. "If it isn't too much effort, of course."

"It isn't. We want to check you in sickbay and then somebody will show you around," replied Picard.

Data and I accompanied her to sickbay. Marie's amber eyes were gleaming with excitement as she asked about a million questions per second. Data answered them.

In sickbay Pulaski ran a tricorder over her. "You read human, despite your green blood."

Marie sighed. "That's just an illusion. This is not my real appearance. When I became Katharina's servant I was told to change into this human form in order not to scare our young princess from earth."

"You can walk around like you really are. I'm used to you being a ghoul," I offered.

"Actually I prefer this look. This human body is so slender and has nice long legs. I like being able to walk upright on two legs."

She jumped down from the bed and danced across the room so that the brown skirt of her dress swirled around her legs.

Dr. Pulaski smiled and I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You are free to go."

I saw a piece of parchment on the floor. "Marie you lost something."

She took it and took it back into the pocket of her apron. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"What is this?" asked Pulaski as she put her instruments away.

"It's the letter with which I was set free. With this decree I wasn't a slave anymore. You know, in Puvlagon girls count nothing. My mother died shortly after my birth and my father got sick. He couldn't work and my brothers didn't earn enough money. I was seven years old when I got caught by soldiers in stealing food at the market. They escorted me home. My father was heavily indebted to our rulers so they forced him to sell me to them as a slave. Fortunate for me I ended up in the kitchen of the castle. Six years later I was assigned to Princess Katharina because we were around the same age. She was always nice and merciful. She never punished me. She would have had the right to kill me for even the slightest mistake. I was her property but she didn't and we became friends. She even took me to earth for some shopping and ice cream." She looked at me gratefully. "When she found out about my story she immediately signed the royal decree to release me, remission of my father's debts and gave me some money to help him." She turned to me again. "Thank you again. I owe you so much for this."

I blushed. "You owe me nothing. This is what friends do."

We led her to her guest quarters. Before she went through the doors she asked me: "May I help you with your hair and make-up tomorrow? I would be honored."

I nodded with a smile. "See you around."

On our way to our own room Data looked at me. "You are a very generous and nice person."

I smiled embarrassed. "It was the right thing to do. It wasn't fair to capture and enslave her."

We entered our room. It was time to find the right dress. Melli apparently already had, she came out of her bedroom and said:

"I'm having dinner with Wes, will get late."

"Ok, Melli. See you then." She turned towards the doors. "Melli!" she looked at me and I tossed a small package to her. "Don't forget," I added with a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes and left.

Data had a puzzled look on his face. I chuckled and handed him another package. He raised a brow.

"I think after the latest events it's better for her to have some."

After I had chosen a dress I taught him some basic dancing. As I lay next to him in bed I thought about the next day. Data noticed my concerned expression and pulled me closer to him, kissing me gently. "Do not worry. It will be alright."

"I hope so." I played with the buttons of his shirt, releasing them one by one. Data responded with sliding a strap of my gown down and kissing my shoulder.

"I think we will not need one of these." He nodded towards the package on my nightstand.

I giggled. "No, I don't think we will."

* * *

It was almost evening and Melanie was very excited. Wesley had the run of the quarters, because his mom was absent and Data had checked on him a few days before. She stepped in front of the door and it hissed open. Inside the quarters it was very dim, almost dark. Wesley was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

"Hey Melli," he said and kissed her, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, please."

He went to the replicator and ordered some food. She sat down at the table and waited for him. He came back with a plate of food and two glasses with a red liquid.

"Wes, don't tell me that's wine."

He shook his head. "Don't worry, it's only grape juice."

"But it really looks like wine." He smiled and sat down across from her.

"What kind of food is this?" she asked.

"Just try it and close your eyes." She leaned forward, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Here you go." He took a little piece and gently placed in her mouth.

"That's great."

"Ok, then try this," he said and kissed her on her mouth.

"That's very good. I think I know it," she said and returned the kiss deeply.

"Do you wanna have a bit more?"

"Of course I want," she answered.

"Close your eyes again." He gave her another piece.

"Wes, you know what I mean." She heard him laughing and standing up.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes, take a look. I was training on the holodeck. You gonna be impressed. Computer, turn on music, slow." When she opened her eyes she saw him standing in the room, preparing for a dance.

"You learned how to dance?"

"Convince yourself," he said and invited her for a dance. She laid her hand around his shoulders while he laid his hands around her waist.

"You're really good. I'm impressed."

"My mom thinks I'm hopeless in dancing." She pressed her forehead against his cheek.

"I think you're the best. At least you're my best," she said and kissed him. He pulled her in a hug and let his hand slide down her back until they almost reached her thighs.

"Acting Ensign Crusher, behave!" She smiled mischievously and ruffled through his hair.

"You can't keep your hands off me either," he said and lifted her up kissing her neck and chin. She wrapped her legs around his thighs. In her head there was an explosion of pleasure which shut down her thinking process completely. She hardly noticed that Wesley dragged her to the sofa and half sat half threw himself on it. He let his fingers run from her belly to her décolleté. She moaned in pleasure and stretched her back. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and laid her on her back. In return she put her hand under his shirt and explored his chest.

"Does it feel good?" he asked when he moved his fingertips a few centimeters under her bra.

"Stop talking and get rid of your shirt." He did what she told him and he removed his shirt. He kneeled over her and kissed her belly.

"Don't move further down," she said and he looked in her eyes. He got up a little and put his hands beside her head on the sofa.

"Can I see a bit more of you?" he asked and his eyes moved to her breasts.

"Not here, Wes. Let's move to your bedroom." He picked her up in bridal style and carried her to his bedroom where he dropped her gently on the sheets. She took off her bra and her skirt. He carefully touched her body like she was a doll. An enjoyable shiver spread over her body. He laid down next to her on the bed and covered her with kisses. She closed her eyes and moaned silently. He pulled her in a hug and kissed her. She snuggled up in his arm and she felt her energy floating away. Also Wesley's body was very tired as she could feel. He pulled a blanket over their bodies. A few minutes later they were both asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I grew more and more worried with every hour that passed. There certainly would be people from my past I definitely didn't want to see ever again.

I tried to distract myself by teaching Katrin how to walk on four-inch heels. It didn't quite work. She had never worn or even liked shoes that high. She managed balancing a book on her head but the swinging of her hips caused her to stumble.

On my way home I looked down at myself. High-heels and tracksuits just didn't fit together. In our quarters I dropped myself on the sofa. Data came into the room a few seconds later.

"It is alright. I do not care about the people or their opinion about us. Do not worry."

"I just hope this goes well. I'm just so tired of all of them. I…"

"Rina," Data interrupted me. "It will be fine. You are not alone. Your friends are with you. I am with you."

I sighed. "Thanks. Sorry. I am a little depressed. Well, that's nothing new."

"You should stop limiting yourself."

I laughed dryly. "If you are told all your life how useless and worthless you are it's hard to build up any self-confidence."

"Someone needs some cheering-up."

I raised an eyebrow at this for him unusual phrase.

"Laughter is the best medicine."

I gave him a strained smile. "No offence, but your joking-skills are not quite developed yet."

"I was not talking about humor."

I frowned. As I realized what he meant I stared at him in horror and jumped up. "You wouldn't dare."

He stood up as well and came closer. I tried to get away from him but he was faster. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, griped my wrists with one hand, slipped the other one under my shirt and ran his fingers up and down my side.

I shrieked and tried to free myself. Data let go of my wrists and did the same on the other side of my midriff. I clenched my teeth, suppressing my laughter.

_*You should have never told him how insanely ticklish you are!* _

He just increased the speed of his movements and I couldn't help myself anymore. I broke into a hysterical laughing fit. "Stop it! Please! I'm begging you!"

"I will stop when I have determined that you are more relaxed."

He lifted my feet from the floor and walked towards the bedroom door. I tried desperately to squirm out of his grasp but no avail. I kicked my feet. He was driving me completely crazy.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse he slid his hand up to my bra line and started to play piano, using my ribs as the keys. _*You are kidding me!*_

"I'm so going to get you for that someday, Data Soong! I swear!"

"Vowing revenge is not going to help you, dearest," he told me almost mockingly.

He entered the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He shoved my shirt out-of-the-way and began to kiss my belly.

He pinned my hands down.

"Do you have enough or do you want me to proceed?" he whispered, his lips against my right ear.

I swallowed. "Stop it. I can't take it anymore, please."

Data nodded, let me go and pulled my shirt back down.

"Thanks," I panted.

"There is one last thing I wish to do."

My eyes went wide but Data just lay down next to me and pulled me close. His hands went to the band and took it out of my hair. He ran his fingers lightly over my scalp, causing me to close my eyes and purr. He kissed me gently.

I smiled. "I love kissing you. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"At the party, could you stay close to me all the time?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You remember when I told you that it was planned to marry me to a guy from my world and that I left before they could do so? I'm afraid that they'll try anything to make me come back and submit to their will. Maybe if they see clearly that I am already bonded they leave me alone. However, your proximity would make me feel much safer."

Data half-smiled. "I will not risk losing you."

"Thanks. I don't want to be treated like a piece of meat. And that's how most vampires treat their women. And…Let's just say they have some really unpleasant ways to convince rebellious women like me."

"No problem. Is there anything else?"

I smirked and straddled him, our hips tightly pressed together.

"Am I to understand that you wish to have sex with me?"

I leaned down until our lips nearly touched. "What a clever clogs you are."

"Very well." And our lips met.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I smiled. Data looked great in a tuxedo with a tie. Melli wore a black, strapless 50s dress with a white stripe at the hem and a white ornament on her right hip and black pumps. Her hair was curled. She had managed to make Wes wear a tux as well (Don't ask me how she did it.).

Marie wore a simple red gown with flat shoes; I didn't want her to break her legs, ghouls usually don't walk on two legs. I had braided her hair out of her face over to her left ear.

My dress was strapless, metallic-blue, and short with a terraced, pleated skirt and ornamental roses on the right side. I wore delicate, silver stiletto high heels. Marie had done a great job with my hair. It was pinned up into a ponytail and fell down my back in soft curls.

At 17:55 the rest of the senior staff came.

I pulled something out of my dresser which looked like an hourglass on a thin band. "We call it the 'Breath of time'. This amulet halts the time. Nobody will even notice that we are gone. When we come back it will still be 1755 hours." I turned it a few times then put it down on the table. I raised my hands with index and middle finger extended.

"On your command, captain."

He nodded. "Energize."

I grinned and moved my hands and we disappeared in a flash of light. As they opened their eyes we stood in a large, completely white and bright room.

I smiled. They had a buffet with all kinds of food but what surprised me was the stereo in the corner. We were greeted by Sarina, Luba and the Oracle. As I looked around I heard another familiar voice. "Katharina!"

I turned to see Leni and Noxi, two of my cousins, sitting on the stairs were the members of the council usually sat.

I went over and greeted Noxi with a hug which he returned. Then I bent down to hug Leni, gently stroking over her dark curls.

I waved Data over. "Data, these are Leni and Noxi, my younger cousins. Leni is eight and Noxi twelve years younger than me. They live here with their older sister because they didn't want to live the Puvlagonian way. By the way where is Zora?"

"She's gotten sick. She needs to sleep a lot, but she told me to give her regards to you."

I nodded. "Guys, this is Data, my cohabitee and this is Melanie, our foster daughter."

They all exchanged greetings.

I went to get something to drink so I could only barely hear what they said.

"You make her very happy," Leni remarked with a nod in my direction. "She's never been smiling that much."

Data sat down next to her. "I am glad about that. It pleases me to know that she is happy. May I ask why your relationship with Rina is better than the one with your mother?"

"Mom can't accept Katharina's human past. We were only children when we met her the first time. There were never prejudices between us. She was always nice and took care of us. She's good to cuddle with if you have a nightmare. And I'm a misfit myself."

Data frowned. "Why?"

Leni looked at her legs. "I can't walk. I've been paraplegic since I was born. I can't hang myself on the ceiling at night. And flying is not a good idea if you can't land on your feet. My mother is ashamed for having a disabled child. Katharina never cared. I believe that's why her father called her Justitia."

I returned and handed her a glass of water. "Thanks, K."

"Everything's going to change now," I said almost melancholically. "No more secrets, no more hiding. I hope all of this is not going to lose its magic."

"Would it be so bad? You barely use your powers. I'm more worried about the Veil. What happens if it doesn't exist anymore?"

I was about to reply when I caught sight of two black-haired women in medieval dresses and a likewise black-haired man. I tensed. "Narzissa."

"Not only her. My dear brother and his wife are here as well."

"Wife? Zoro and Saskia are married? She always hated him!"

"He bound her to himself."

"What? He magically bonded with her? Shit!"

Data looked confused. "A magical way to bind a woman to her husband? Could you explain it to me?"

I sighed. "It's kinda complicated. When a man marries a woman and she doesn't obey him, she can be bound to her husband. For the woman it's a very painful experience. Normally the man like bites the woman in her sleep and creates what I consider a curse. When the woman cheats on her husband he'll know about it. I actually heard of a friend of my mother. She woke up during the ritual and she was really scared. Of course she wanted to get away, but he overpowered her and she almost died because of the consequences, well if she had been mortal of course. My mother was bound to a man before she left but he didn't have a chance to complete the ritual. She went to earth to let the Veil protect her. There she fell in love with my father and married him. With that the bond was broken. I fled before they could bind me."

Melli stared at me and my cousin in shock. "The women on your planet are forced by magic to marry? That's disgusting!"

"Now you know why I wanted to stay with you girls on earth."

Melli nodded, still shocked.

"Is that why you asked me to stay close to you all the time during this event?"

I nodded sadly. "I was scared that my 'fiancé' would be here too."

Data placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry. I will protect you."

Leni and Melli looked at each other with wide grins. "Aaaaaaawwwww," they sighed in unison.

I snorted with laughter and shook my head while Data raised an eyebrow.

Music began to play. Data stood up and offered me his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled up at him, took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. We went to the dance floor and began a slow and gentle waltz to Doris Day's 'Que sera'.

* * *

Do you want more about the party or do you want me to write the next chapter about something else?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was going pretty well. Although I could literally feel my aunt's stare of disapproval, Data's hand in mine and the other one on my back made me feel happy and protected.

Melli had fun as well. When she wasn't dancing with Wes she sat on the stairs and talked with Leni about everything under the sun. I was glad that they got along that well. The last time I had brought her to earth, somebody had found out about her and it had ended in a disaster.

When the music stopped there was applause and I heard a familiar voice calling: "Bravo, little one, bravo."

I turned. There was only one person in the entire universe who called me that.

"Grandpa!" I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I hadn't seen him for quite a while. He caught me and swirled me around before putting me down as he saw Data approaching.

"You are Data, I assume. It's nice to actually meet the man who turned Katharinchen's world upside down." I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me. He was always teasing me like this. "My name is Saren." He extended his hand and Data shook it.

"It is nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, you don't need to call me 'sir'. You are a part of the family, after all. Why don't we go for a little walk?"

Data looked at me with concern. I gave him a reassuring smile, took Noxi and we went over to Leni and Melli. He told me afterwards about this man-to-man-talk.

Saren sighed. "These women are wonderful creatures, don't you think? I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found Sarina."

"Indeed. I too do not know where I would be if I had not met Rina."

"Do you know her from the ship?"

"No, the first time I have met her was on the campus of Starfleet Academy. She scared away two cadets who were trying to get an emotional reaction from me. She was a member of the board of admission and convinced the rest to let me enter. I would not be an officer without her."

"She's good in her job. Her father would be really proud."

"I agree. She is the best lawyer in the fleet."

They stopped at a small balcony and looked at the infinity of Perlagan. This world seemed to only consist of sky and clouds.

"I remember the day Sarah came here and begged the Oracle to let her cross the Veil. She was so desperate after this man forced the bond on her. She didn't want him. He is well-known for his attitude towards women. When she had the permission she cried tears of relieve for hours before she left. She never returned to the magical world. Michel was a very good choice. It's so sad that they are gone. When I saw Katharina the first time I couldn't believe my eyes. She looks so much like her mother. These eyes, her hair. But when she speaks, she sounds a lot like her father, especially now that she followed in his footsteps."

"Why is this bond forced on the women of your planet?"

Saren shook his head. "I think these men who do it can't deal with a real woman. They need an obedient and mindless doll. Sarah's aim was to raise her girls to independent and strong women. I think she managed it fine."

"I believe so. Rina gave a good performance at the Academy. After everything what has happened to her…"

"Yes. I could have killed that bastard myself. But tell me, Data, how did you two find together?"

"I made my way through and became an officer. Approximately 23 years after our first meeting Rina was assigned to the Enterprise. We became friends and went out together for one week. I came to her one day to ask her if the others were right in assuming that she had feelings for me deeper than friendship. She told me about her problems with men and then admitted that she had fallen in love with me. I found her to be a very intriguing and wonderful person so I accepted. Now we live together with Melanie in a set of family quarters."

"Have you ever thought about marrying her?"

"I wish to marry someday. And Rina has confessed her desire to marry me when she is ready to do so. I will wait for her. If she still wants to become my wife in a couple of years I will propose to her, I hope with your blessing."

"Of course you have my blessing! You are a fine man, Data. As long as she is happy Katharina can marry whoever she wants. No matter if he's vampire, human or android."

"I am glad you think this way."

They came back into the main room and I stood up to let myself being enfolded in his arms once again.

Saren smiled as I wrapped my arms around Data's waist, hugging him tightly and Data put his arms around me, gently playing with my long hair.

We started a new dance this time we did a lot of dips and turns. I tensed when Data scooped me up and held me with outstretched arms over his head. "Do not worry, I will not drop you."

"I should damn well hope so!"

He turned and set me down again. At the end of the song he dipped me and bent down, looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked, a little nervous because of the intensity of his glance.

"Yes," he answered before he closed the distance and kissed me. My arms went around his neck and his around my waist as he straightened up, deepening the kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked with a small smile when we pulled away.

"Nothing, I only wanted to show everyone present that we belong together."

I smiled wider and rested my cheek against his shoulder with a happy sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Aren't they cute?" Leni giggled and pointed towards Kathi and Data.

Melanie grinned. "Yes, they are. Say, which one's your mother?"

Leni pointed at a woman in a black gown and long, black hair. "That's her. K's mom was her older sister. This next to her is my older brother Zoro and the woman in the red dress and the shorter hair is his wife Saskia. Would you have guessed that she's over 3000 years old?"

Melli stared at her in disbelieve. "3000 years? That's very much. I thought Kathi was old."

"She's not even 400. That's nothing for a vampire. I still have much ahead of me."

"It's weird. You are older than me but you were born later than me."

Leni grinned. "Time traveling is a weird thing, isn't it? I envy you. You have an exciting live. I can only sit around in my room and get bored."

"Can I see your room?"

Leni sighed. "I would be happy to show it to you but I can't walk you there."

Melli thought for a while. "Can't you levitate or something?"

"I can. But I can't get up or down on my own. I don't want to fall."

"You won't fall. I'll help you."

Leni still wasn't entirely convinced. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Leni held out her hands which Melli took and pulled the other girl to her feet. Leni concentrated and finally let go, hovering a few inches above the floor. She took Melli's hand again. "If I have to fly, you fly with me." And with that she lifted herself higher and took Melli with her. They made their way through the white fortress.

"Whoooohooooo! That's amazing!" Melanie exclaimed in delight.

Leni smiled at Melli's enthusiasm. Soon, they reached the door to Leni's room. It opened and they flew in. The vampire set Melanie down and carefully lowered herself until she 'stood' on the floor. Melli caught her as her legs gave in.

Melli looked around. The room was large and white. There was a huge bed since Leni didn't sleep on the ceiling. Leni had a large mirror with a richly ornamented, golden frame next to a vanity, a hairbrush and all kinds of cosmetics lay scattered all over the table top. She had decorated the room with red and golden accessories, like the carpet they were sitting on.

Melli looked into the mirror where she saw herself, Leni's blue dress and the golden diadem with the small sun-pendant.

On the mirror-frame was an engraving.

"Helena Bellatrix Crescentia, is that your name?"

Leni blushed slightly. "Yes, it's a Puvlagonian tradition to have more than one name. Please just call me Leni."

"Only if you call me Melli."

"Alright, Melli."

"Your pad's amazing. It's so huge."

"It's 10 ft. 4 inches high, 29 ft. 6 inches broad and 32 ft. 9 inches long, without the furniture of course."

"How do you know that so exactly?" Melli asked amazed. "You sound almost like Data."

Leni smirked. "When I moved here I measured it with my ultrasound." She winked and her ears changed from their human form into bat ears. "I emit the sounds and on the basis of the time the sound needs to come back my brain creates a 3D-map of my surroundings." She looked down with a sigh. "You'll have to go soon. Can we stay in contact with each other?"

"Of course, but how? It's not like I could send you an e-mail."

Leni laughed. "No, that wouldn't work. What I meant was, would you allow me to teach you to communicate with me telepathically?"

"You can do that? Awesome! I'd love to learn it."

Leni smiled and took Melli's hands in hers. "Ready?"

Melli nodded.

Leni spoke with a calm voice: "Close your eyes. Order your thoughts. Clear your mind. Open it. Look at me." They locked eyes with each other. "Concentrate on me. Only me, our friendship and our connection. Don't talk. Think." She closed her eyes. _*Can you hear me?*_

Melli's eyes went wide at the sound of Leni's voice in her mind but she remembered quickly what Leni had said. She thought hard. _*Yes.*_

Leni smiled. She lifted herself up again. "Let's go back."

Melli took her hand and they flew off.

* * *

It had gone very well. My aunt hadn't said anything and my friends and I had a great time.

We returned to the ship. Melli disappeared quickly, trying out the telepathic link she and Leni had created.

I was happy but very tired. I got ready for bed and Data joined me, even if it was only 1830 hours. I cuddled up to him. We were on our way to a planet with great seismic activity to find the cause of it. Data would beam down early in the morning.

"Be careful, hon. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I will do my best. Do not worry."

I wasn't fully convinced but too tired to argue. I fell asleep a short time later.

* * *

The next chapter will follow soon. I only have to type it.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

The next day I sat on the bridge monitoring the actions of the away team on the planet's surface. It went better than I had thought but I was still worried. This system was known for its unexpected earthquakes and Data was not as indestructible as someone might think.

"Sir, increase of tectonic stress levels," it came from the science station.

I swallowed. _*Calm down, everything's fine.* _

"Transporter room, beam the away team up," ordered the captain.

"Aye, sir." There was a pause.

"Transporter room, do you have them?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone's on board, but…" That was when we heard Geordi cutting in. "Data got injured. I will bring him down to engineering. Looks pretty bad."

My eyes went wide and I jumped up. "Permission to…"

"Permission granted, Cmdr., go down, you're excused," interrupted me Picard.

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

I hurried into the lift. "Main engineering."

* * *

As soon as I entered engineering and I saw Data my heart stopped. His uniform was torn as well as the skin underneath, exposing green and red blinking circuits. Geordi was bent over Data's head where he worked on an open panel.

Data had his eyes closed and looked passive, completely unaware of his surroundings. I couldn't hear any breathing or heartbeat. Even worse, the blinking light began fading.

"Rina, please come here and give me a hand," Geordi said and looked up from his work.

"I'm a lawyer not an engineer."

"You know Data's systems as well as Geordi and you have practice in tinkering with computers," Katrin encouraged me.

"21st century ones! You're asking me to tinker around on my boyfriend!"

"Rina, we need you to turn to the secondary circuits." I went over to my boyfriend and tried to help. In the corner of my eye I saw the entrance door.

* * *

Melanie's communicator chirped and she heard the voice of Lt. LaForge.

"LaForge to Melanie Kampen. Please come to engineering, it's an emergency."

"Alright I'm coming," she said and rushed out of the quarters.

On her way she almost ran into Captain Picard.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she said and kept running down the corridor. She didn't hear what he said but didn't really care even if he was yelling at her.

The way to engineering seemed to take ages. When she finally reached it, she stopped for a second. What if Data was…? No, he couldn't be dead. Not Data.

She stepped into the sensor reach and the door hissed open. In the middle of the room was Data lying on a table with Katharina, Katrin and Geordi standing around him.

At least he looked like Data. Melanie could see more metal than skin and cloth. In this moment he looked more like a robot to her and she was so scared that she started screaming.

"Oh my god! Data! What….what….what happened?" she cried and slid down the wall to the ground. The tears started blurring her view to the table, but she could see a red dressed figure coming towards her.

"Melli, we do everything we can. He can take a lot. Cmdr. Meunier to Counselor Troi. Deanna, please come down to engineering. Melli is close to a breakdown," Katharina said and wrapped her arms around her. A few minutes later Melanie was still crying and sobbing into Katharina's uniform. From a far distance Melanie could hear the door hissing again and she heard another familiar voice.

"Let her go, Rina. I'll take to your quarters."

Melanie felt another pair of arms getting her on her feet and gently guiding her out of engineering.

* * *

I gently stroked the newly repaired skin of Data's cheek. Despite what I had told Melli I wasn't sure about what Data could take. We had put him back to his normal appearance but he still wouldn't wake up.

I gently opened a panel on his temple. There was no flow of electricity. What was wrong? I ran a tricorder over his head. Maybe it was just blocked. When I had a reading I frowned and took a tool from the table nearby. This thing certainly didn't belong into his system. I removed the small stone and showed it to Geordi. He raised a brow and I shook my head.

I took the initializer and let a small amount of electricity flow into Data's neural net.

"Bingo!" I shouted when the positrons began to wander on their own.

I closed the panel and went down his body. I reached around Data's back and flipped the switch.

Data's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, looking around.

"Welcome back, my friend," said Geordi with a wide grin.

"It is good to be back," said Data as he had processed the situation.

Katrin smiled and patted his shoulder. "You should run a full self-diagnostic."

We watched his eyes darting from side to side and refocus. "Everything is functioning properly."

"Good to hear. Nice job, sis."

"Thanks, Katrin."

They left us alone. I helped Data down from the table then hugged him tightly. "We were worried about you."

Data stroked my back. "I am alright. You fixed me?"

I blushed a little. "Yeah, I'm familiar with your systems so we thought I could help."

He kissed my temple. "Thank you. You did a good job, indeed."

I smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair, which was a complete mess.

"Let's go to the captain and then home. There is someone very concerned about your state. She nearly collapsed when she saw you lying there." I pointed at the table.

Data nodded and we made our way to the bridge.

* * *

"I know how you feel. It must be very strange for you to see him like that. You've grown accustomed to his human appearance. Please trust me. Geordi is perfectly able to repair the damage."

Melanie placed her forehead in her hands and her sobbing grew louder.

"You really have become attached to him, haven't you?"

"I suppose I really love him," she cried, big tears falling from her face. Her breathing was really fast to hyperventilating when Deanna got up and went to the replicator.

"Alright, Melanie, you are almost hyperventilating. I'll get you sedative. Computer, sedative. Permission: Troi, b…alpha…7356…beta…red."

She came back with a glass of water and some kind of spray-looking thing. Deanna put the spray on Melanie's neck and she heard a hiss. From one moment to the other she felt a nice peace spreading out in her body.

"Here, drink this. You were crying a lot."

It took her a few minutes to calm down completely. Melanie hugged her knees, leaning her head against Deanna's shoulder. She heard the hiss of the door and looked up, expecting to see Katharina.

Data stood in the living room, his hair messy and still in his torn uniform. Despite that he was back to normal. Melli leaped up and before Data had the chance to say a word she had wrapped her arms around his waist, like a daughter would have done. She felt him tensing in surprise but he gently put his arms around her, resting his hands between her shoulder blades.

"Melanie, why are you crying?"

"I was worried about you."

"There is no reason to worry. I am functioning within normal parameters." He was silent for a moment. "Do you think differently of me now that you have seen that I am a machine?"

"No…no. I still love you."

"You know that I cannot love you but your presence has enriched my live. I consider you as…my daughter."

Melanie said nothing and just hugged him tighter. Although he had told her about his inability to love, she felt loved for the first time after seven years.

* * *

I entered our room to see Data and Melli in each other's arms. I had to smile.

"You two are really cute together, you know that?"

"Yes, I know," it came from Data's chest.

I stepped closer and put one arm around Data and the other around Melli.

Deanna smiled. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thanks, Counselor." Deanna left us alone.

We let each other go. Melanie smiled happily and even Data had changed his neutral expression into a small crooked smile.

"I guess we are a real family now," I remarked, also smiling.

We spent this evening with a movie, cola and popcorn. Data sat between us with Melli's arms around his and my head on his shoulder. It was easy to see that Data wasn't used to this amount of affection but it was also easy to see that he enjoyed it.

Melli grew more and more tired and finally fell asleep. I let Data go and smiled.

"It was a long day."

"Indeed." He stood and carefully lifted Melanie up into his arms. He carried her to her bed and covered her with the blanket. "Good night," he whispered gently.

As soon as he was back in the living room I stood up and said pseudo-innocently: "Are you sure you're functioning correctly?"

Data looked at me in surprise. "I believe I have said that…"

I came closer and put my arms around his neck. "Maybe we should run a few tests on some of your subroutines."

"Which subroutines do you…?" I cut him off with a kiss.

Data soon understood which program I meant and let me lead him into the bedroom, returning my kiss.

* * *

I believe it's obvious what comes next. I'm uncertain whether to write it or not. Please Review.


	32. The measure of a man

Chapter 32 

Melli had set a new record. She hadn't gotten in trouble for about a couple of weeks, but don't count your chickens before they're hatched.

Anyway, our dear CMO now better got along with me and after the incident with the Darwin-station finally she had warmed up to Data as well.

Everything could have been fine but it would appear that live didn't want me to be happy.

We had docked at star base 137 and Data was out to play poker at Will's quarters. The captain was on the base and told me later about his meeting with Captain Phillipa Louvois. I wasn't that pleased about the possibility to meet her again. After the trial about the Stargazer we weren't the best friends to say the least.

I had duty on the bridge when Will called: "Admiral on the bridge."

I stood to greet Admiral Nakamura and Captain Picard but when I saw the man behind them, my jaw dropped. He wasn't aware of me staring at him. His eyes were focused on Data.

The Admiral was talking something about ships called Enterprise when Bruce Maddox interrupted him.

He wished to work with Data, which wasn't that surprising as he had been fascinated by him ever since this day almost 24 years ago. It had not been that easy to convince the others to let Data enter the Academy.

"I wish to disassemble Data to understand how it works."

"WHAT!?" it came out of my mouth before I was able to stop myself. "You can't do that!" I added in the lounge.

He explained what he planned to do but even Data didn't think that Bruce would be able to manage his task. Bruce was not really impressed and just handed Picard the Starfleet orders for Data's transfer.

* * *

"So what can we do to prevent Data's transfer?" asked me the captain when he, Data and I sat in his ready room.

I had double-checked everything but with no other result. I sighed. "You won't like that and I'm certain that I don't like this at all, but Data's only chance is to quit." I reached for Data's hand, not sure how long I could keep my tears at bay. He took it and squeezed gently.

Picard stood up. "I believe this is our only hope. It was a pleasure to serve with you, Mr. Data."

Data stood up as well. "The pleasure was mine, sir."

After a small farewell-party we went to our room to pack his things. Melanie stayed with Wes. He was the only one who could comfort her.

He gathered some of his most valuable belongings. The book the captain had given him, his medals, his playing cards, a book with drawings of our family and a holo-image. He sat it on the table and we looked at Tasha Yar.

I smiled sadly. "She was a special woman."

"Yes, she was," replied Data, sounding almost sad himself. She had really meant something to him. He set the holo-cube down into his bag.

He turned to me. "But you are even more special to me. I will miss you."

I sniffed and hugged him. "I'll miss you too, hon but I promise to drop in every now and then."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "May I request a going-away-present?"

"What do you mean?"

As an answer he tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, his hands sliding to the zipper of my uniform.

I smiled. "Request granted." And I put my arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

* * *

I stormed into the room. Could it get any worse? Data entered a short time later.

"Rina, it is alright."

"Alright? Nothing's alright, Data! Of all people, why do I have to do it?"

I was crying now. I hadn't the power to control myself any longer. Data gently shoved me to the couch and we sat down. "It is not your fault."

"You don't understand! I know you better than anyone and now they force me to prosecute you? I'll have to use my entire knowledge against you, all of it! And if I refuse they will take you apart!"

"Rina," he said more firmly. "I do not blame you and I will not hold you responsible for your actions at the hearing. Do what you have to do. Please, you are my only hope."

I nodded slowly. "Just never forget: I love you. No matter what I'll say or do at the star base. I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for. Thank you for allowing me to proof my sentience."

I looked into his eyes. "If this goes well, can we remain a couple?"

"Of course. I have no wish to discontinue our relationship."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Me neither. I love you too much. Thanks, hon."

* * *

There we were. Louvois sat at a table at the end wall of the room, Data and Picard to her left and me next to Bruce to her right. I had much trouble to keep myself together. I must have looked very strange. For this job I had combed my usually slightly messy bangs out of my face and pinned my hair up into a straight bun. The crimson-red lipstick and the deep-black eyeliner around my eyes made my mask complete. Think of it that way: As soon as I enter a court room, Rina Meunier stops to exist. I'm not the caring and sensitive woman anymore but a tough and eloquent lawyer with the talent to get on my opponents nerves in no time. Well, usually I didn't hide behind a wall of make-up. I believe I wanted to show Data somehow that this was not really me, that when he had won we could go out of this room hand in hand as a happy couple.

Louvois opened the hearing. "Cmdr. Meunier?" she asked, meaning for me to start.

I took a deep breath and called Data as 'a piece of evidence' to the stand. He sat down on the chair in the middle of the room and laid his hand on the scanner. The computer began Data's specifications. When it came to his honors I cut it off. I knew this entire thing pretty well.

Picard stood up. "Objection, your honor. I want this read. All of it."

"Sustained." She let the computer continue. I bit my lip. _*Pull yourself together!*_

"Proceed, Cmdr.."

I looked at Data and hoping nobody would notice the slight quivering in my voice I asked:

"Cmdr., what are you?"

Data processed this then answered: "An android."

"Which is?"

"Webster's 24th century dictionary, 5th edition, defines an android as an automaton made to resemble a human being."

"An automaton, made by whom?"

Data looked puzzled, an expression I had come to love which didn't make it any easier.

"Sir?"

"Who built you, Cmdr.?"

"Dr. Noonien Soong."

"And he was?"

"The foremost authority in cybernetics." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and laugh. For all his intelligence, sometimes he was really clueless.

"More basic than that. What was he?"

Data thought for a moment. "Human," he answered, more sounding like a question.

I thanked him and stood up. While I went to the judge's desk I asked Data about his memory capacity and computing speed.

_"Why should I think you are crazy? What you describe is perfectly normal for me."_

_ "No offence, but your brain is a computer." *Oh, stop it!*_

As Data answered my question I could see everyone's surprise. Had anyone ever read Data's files apart from me?

I took a bar of steel and showed it to Louvois. She examined it. It was thick and a little heavy, for a human. She handed it back to me.

"Cmdr., would you bend that?" I asked as I gave it to Data.

"Objection! There are many live forms that possess mega strength. This is not relevant for this hearing." _*Including vampires.*_

"I'm afraid I can't agree. Proceed with your demonstration, Cmdr.." _*If she goes ahead like this, you'll develop a phobia of your own rank.*_

Data bent the bar with ease. I handed it back to Louvois.

I took another deep breath to get rid of the sick feeling in my stomach. "Permission to remove the Commander's hand for your inspection."

Picard almost jumped up. "Objection!"

We all looked at him. My gaze spoke volumes about my feelings towards my actions and Picard sat down again, murmuring: "Doesn't matter. Objection withdrawn."

"Proceed, Cmdr.."

I swallowed hard and walked over to Data, laid one hand on his elbow, the other around his wrist and bent down until my lips were next to his ear. "I'm sorry, hon," I whispered so that nobody else could hear me, showing Data how much I hated myself for this entire thing.

With a turn of my hand and a click I could pull his detached forearm out of his sleeve and I placed the back of his hand gently in my palm. I saw the fingers closing and my stomach felt a little sicker. But that was nothing against what I had to do later.

I went to show Louvois Data's hand, rambling about him, what he was and I didn't really believe, went back to my boyfriend and stood behind him.

_"I would never do that to you. Trust me. You have my word as a Starfleet officer."_

_*Shut up, please!*_

My breathing was unsteady as I said: "And now someone will shut it off." I reached down and flipped the switch. Data collapsed motionless in his chair.

I desperately tried to sound calm but I know I failed. "Pinocchio is broken. Its strings have been cut." I sat down next to a grinning Bruce. How much I had wanted to hit him straight into his face at that moment. I barely heard Picard's request for a recess.

As soon as Louvois had granted a break I ran out of the room towards the nearest restroom.

I closed and locked the door and slid down the wall to the ground and let my tears flow.

* * *

Back in the court room it was Picard's turn to defend Data. I had somehow managed to regain my appearance and prayed that the captain would succeed. I noticed Data's worried glance in my direction_. *You shut him off and he's still worried about you. If that doesn't mean something.* _

Picard called Data to the stand. He put Data's duffel bag on the table and began to question Data about why he had packed these things. Data explained their personal value for him. When it came to the Tasha-hologram he hesitated. "She was special to me. We were…intimate."

I knew it! She had been his first affair; that made her special. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't jealous. I even felt sorrier for his loss.

Picard took a small piece of paper out of the sketchbook and asked. "What is this?"

Data looked at me and said: "This is the invitation to my first official date with my girlfriend."

My eyes went wide. He had kept it?

"Why did you take it with you? You know exactly what it says."

"It reminds me of the first woman who ever wished to have a relationship with me, a real relationship without prejudices and secrecy."

"Would you please show us what is around your neck?"

Data pulled out the necklace under his uniform and handed it to the captain.

"The pendant is a R. Your girlfriend's name is Katharina. Why the R?"

"Katharina-Sarina, sir. The day we became friends she asked me to 'drop the rank' and just call her Rina, just as all of her English-speaking friends do. She wears a necklace with the first letter of my name. It is a sign of closeness."

"No further questions."

As I refused to cross, Data sat down next to the captain.

"I have another witness. I call Melanie Kampen."

Melli entered, looking like she was attending her own funeral.

After her specifications Picard asked:

"What is your relationship with Lt. Cmdr. Data?"

"He is my foster dad and my best friend's boyfriend."

"You do know that he doesn't have feelings?"

"Yes, but I don't care. For me he is like any other person. He is more caring than some humans that I know."

"What do you mean?"

"He celebrated Christmas with us and even gave me ballet shoes just because he had heard that I enjoy dancing. So he listens to me what my father never did. I know that I and Kathi are special to him and I also know that if he could love, he would love us."

"Thank you, Melanie."

"No further questions, you may sit down."

Melli sat down next to Data, close to tears. Data tilted his head with a silent question in his eyes and Melli nodded before throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. Data returned the hug and stroked her back.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you," said Melli between heavy sobs. Data continued stroking her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Picard called Bruce as the next witness. I glanced at Data, silently asking him to take care of Melli. He nodded that he understood.

I was too deep in thought to hear Bruce's answers. I looked up as heard Picard snap: "What is he then? I don't know! Do you?" he asked in all directions.

He gave a speech about slavery and what kind of people it would make us. "Can you accept responsibility for taking a father figure away from a 16-year-old human girl?" I was close to applauding. Why had he needed me ten years ago?

The judge considered; then spoke:

"It's sitting there and I don't know what it is. This case has metaphysical aspects. Is Data a machine? Yes. Is he the property of Starfleet?" These were the longest moments in my live. "No. The question is: Does Data have a soul? I don't know if he has. I don't know what I have. I have to give him the freedom to find an answer himself. Lt. Cmdr. Data is free to choose."

I leaned back in my chair. They did it! I stood up to leave when Bruce stopped me. "Sorry, Rina, I…"

"SORRY?! YOU tried to disassemble my boyfriend! YOU forced me to prosecute him! YOU tore my heart apart and all you can say is SORRY?!" I was breathing rapidly, my eyes flashing yellow with anger. I was resisting the overwhelming urge to 'disassemble' him. I went to the judge's desk and took the steel bar. With little effort I bent it straight again and slammed it down on the table in front of him. He stared at me wide-eyed. In the time we had been together he had never noticed my inhuman strength.

"NEVER…COME…ANYWHERE…NEAR…ME…AGAIN!"

And with that I left the room.

* * *

The others were celebrating Data's success on the holodeck but I sat in the dark observation lounge and watched the stars passing by. I had returned my hair and face back to normal. I had told the captain that I considered quitting my job. After all what had happened I was for once glad not to have a reflection. I couldn't look into my own eyes anymore let alone into Data's. I hugged my knees and pressed my back against the chair back.

Absent-mindedly I began to sing, my voice quiet and sad:

"Well, I tried to live without you, but tears fall from my eyes. I'm alone and I feel empty. God, I'm torn apart inside. I look up at the stars, hoping you're doing the same.

And somehow I feel closer. And I can hear you say:

Oh, oh I miss you, oh, oh I need you.

I love you more than I did before. And if today I don't see your face.

Nothing's changed; no one could take your place. It gets harder every day.

Say you love me more than you did before. And I'm sorry it's this way.

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay…"

"Then stay."

I jumped and swirled my chair around, only to look into a pair of yellow eyes.

"Data! I…I'm glad that it went well."

"As am I. I am confused. Before the hearing you asked me if we could remain a couple and now you are avoiding me. You do not have to feel guilty. With your actions you saved me. I will not forget it."

"How can you say that? I removed your arm; even turned you off, something I had given you my word that I wouldn't do it! How can you still want to be with me?"

Data came closer and took my hands in his, pulling me to my feet. "I do not wish to terminate our relationship. You mean too much to me. I cannot stand losing you."

I felt the tears in my eyes. "How do you know that you can trust me?"

"I do not know. I just do."

"Data, I…" I couldn't say more as Data led my hand to the small of his back and pressed it firmly against the fabric of his uniform. My eyes went wide in shock.

"Data!"

He didn't release my hand. "I know you will not do it again. Please, Rina, stay here, in your job, on this ship, with me and Melanie."

I wrapped my remaining arm around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. I'll stay. I love you so much. I can't lose you. I just can't."

Data let go of my hand and rubbed my back. "Do not apologize. I know what you really feel."

I loosened my grip around his waist and looked up with a teary but happy smile. My hand went up his back into his hair, slightly pushing his head down. I put my other arm around his neck. I closed my eyes and kissed him deeply, letting him feel how desperate I had been.

He kissed my forehead, my cheeks then returned to my lips. We pulled away.

"Then will you join me on the holodeck?"

I smiled and took his arm. He took this as a yes and together we left for the party.

* * *

Song: 2nd verse and chorus of 'Stay' by Miley Cyrus

_"Memories of earlier conversations."_

_*Rina's thoughts.*_


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning:** Not for sensitive readers!

* * *

Chapter 33 

Data pulled the blanket over his sleeping girlfriend and put the hypo spray away.

It had been about a week since star base 137 and Rina hadn't gotten much sleep lately. He positioned himself behind her, putting his arms around her. He felt that she was thinner than usual.

She had only drunk half of her usual meal. It was enough to not endanger the members of the crew but not really enough to be healthy.

He was concerned. The one day she had been happy, the next sad. The nights before she had slept for an hour then woken up because of a nightmare. When she finally had collapsed, Dr. Pulaski had ordered her to bed. He had taken some time off to take care of her. She hadn't wanted him to do that. She didn't like to bother him. He wasn't bothered at all. Her actions had saved him at the hearing now it was his turn to help her.

She wouldn't tell him what was wrong but she had given Counselor Troi permission to talk to him about this. Rina was scheduled for a checkup in sickbay the next morning and in this time he could talk with the Betazoid.

He scooted closer and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

"I just can't believe that you really sedated me. How could you?"

"You were unable to sleep; this spray was an order from Dr. Pulaski."

"Oh really? What's more important? The CMO or me?"

Data looked at me, unsure of a reply.

"Just great. Why in the name of magic did I choose the most obedient guy in the entire fleet? Does your programming force you to carry out every order regardless of losses?"

_***RINA!** That's definitely going too far!* _

Data looked down. "I am sorry, Rina, I only wanted your best. I…"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I am the one who should be apologizing. You made no mistake. I'm sorry for freaking out like this. I didn't mean it. You're the best boyfriend a girl could possibly wish for. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I am glad you are not really angry at me."

I kissed him gently. "Thanks, hon, nobody can be really angry at you. You're just too…you. Annoying, frustrating, wonderful you."

Data raised a brow and I chuckled. I reached out and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

* * *

I looked out of the window, waiting for Data to come home. I felt miserable. He already had enough trouble to understand emotions and now his girlfriend had more emotional problems than someone can count.

I heard the door and knew who it was without turning around. "What did Deanna tell you?"

"Why did you not say anything?"

"Because I brought this chapter of my life up often enough. I was 13 and now I'm nearly 371. I should be over it by now but I'm still struggling to live a normal life. I've already bothered you enough with it."

He came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "From what I know, things like this stay with the victim for the rest of her life. I do not blame you for it. You had a lot of stress recently. And in case you have forgotten, you cannot bother me. If you want to talk I will listen."

I sniffed. "The thought of losing you, on my own responsibility, it just… I felt so weak and helpless, just like…" I wrapped my robe tighter around myself. "…Back there. "

"You can tell me everything."

We went to our bed and I surprised Data as I took off my robe and lay down, pulling him on the bed with me. I pulled the covers up and held him close. "I don't know where to start."

Data slid a hand under my shirt and traced his fingers over the scars on my back.

"Why do you not start at the beginning?"

I nodded. "As I said it was Christmas eve 2000. We had a nice celebration and I wanted to retire when he called me to him. He sat on the couch and put me on his lap. I loved him so I cuddled against him. He stroked my hair and pulled the bands out. He caressed my cheek and made me face him. He kissed my forehead and then moved to my lips. It was a small peck at first but then he forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to turn away but he didn't let me. That was the first time I bit him. He got angry and pushed me down. He took of his pants and, you know the things I did to you that one night? He told me to do it to him. I refused but he pulled me up by the ear and pushed my head down to 'help' him. His hand was in my hair so I had no choice. I bit him a second time. I believe you can imagine how angry he got. He pressed me onto the sofa, glaring at me and said: 'You are mine. You do exactly what I tell you. I let you live here now you have to repay me. Or should I turn to your sister the next time?'"

I looked up at Data and shrugged. "I couldn't let this happen. However, he undressed me and began to touch and kiss me all over. And then he…finished it. I screamed and cried, begging him to stop. After he was finished he pulled me up again and threw me on the floor. He took his belt and hit me several times. When I lay whimpering on the ground he just said that this was for resisting him and that I had to do this anytime he wants me. Then he told me to go to my room and sleep. I ran into the bathroom and showered for hours. I nearly scrubbed my skin off. Somewhat in the night I felt this pain in my lower half and it bled much but nobody cared about my cries." I lowered my gaze in shame. "I never resisted again. I stopped crying because anytime I did he punished me. Sometimes he just held me down, sometimes he tied me up. I don't know for sure but I think he wasn't the only one who used me."

"What do you mean?"

I swallowed. "There are the times I remember clearly but there are lapses of my memory. I only remember the pain and strange smells. From an analysis of my hair years later I know that I had consumed Liquid Ecstasy regularly. It came out that he drugged me and sold me to friends of his. He didn't want me to recognize them. That's why I don't like being sedated."

Data's eyes widened. "I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I can assure you that I did not do anything…"

"Data!" I interrupted him. "I didn't think that for a second. When I woke up there I felt pain and was alone, naked on the floor in my room. When I woke up today I was fully dressed, in our bed, covered with the blanket, not hurting and with your arms around me." I smiled slightly. "I know you would never hurt me in any way. I love you and I trust you. That's why I can do all these things he did to me with you. Don't worry. It's ok."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, as I said nobody believed me and I decided to let it be. After my 5th attempt to kill myself I was send to Germany with my legal guardian. She wasn't the nicest person. I never did what she wanted. One night when I was 16 she invited my former foster dad to her house somewhere outside Munich. It was Saturday evening when he came to me. My guardian had locked me into my room; she always did that to keep me there. He tried to take me again but this time I just thought: 'Not again.' Then I stopped thinking, took the nearest thing and hit it over his head. Unfortunately it was a bottle of water, 1.5 liters, full. He collapsed and I climbed out of the window. I was so dazed that I nearly had an accident with a truck. The driver noticed my torn clothes and brought me to a doctor. Later I found out that my 'father' reported me. I had broken his nose and he had a serious concussion. I didn't talk. I was too traumatized. Fortunate for me was that the judge and even the prosecutor knew me. In the end they figured out everything. He even admitted what he had done all these years ago. He was only punished for that one incident but at least people knew that I had told the truth all along."

"That sounds like a happy ending."

I snuggled closer. "It sure does. I think it was worth it. Without all these things we would probably not even know each other. When I lie in your arms I think it has paid out in the end."

"But you would be happier without your trauma."

"I am as happy as I can be with you. Would you mind if we just…cuddle today?"

"Of course I do not mind. I would have never asked you to get intimate with me now."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"Do not mention it." Data pulled me closer and continued stroking my back underneath my shirt.

I kissed him tenderly, burying my fingers in his hair. "That feels nice."

"That is good to hear."

Data managed to make me relax and the first time this week I slept soundly for eight hours without any sedative.


	34. Telling Melanie

Chapter 34

It wasn't long before Rina fell asleep. Data carefully got out of the bed to let her rest. He would be there when she woke up.

He went into the living area to see Melanie, doing her homework – for a change.

"Good evening, Melanie. Do you require assistance?"

"Yes, of course. Could you take a look at this? I don't get it and Wes is on duty."

"Certainly." Data came towards her and scanned her work with an inhuman speed.

After Data had solved the problem within seconds, she stared at him for quite a while.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her with a slightly concerned look.

"Well, you know, I'm kinda concerned about Kathi. She stayed in your bedroom for a couple of days and she even visited Dr. Pulaski. I know there is something wrong with her. Can you tell me what it is?"

Data considered. "What do you know about her?"

"Well, I don't know everything. She refused to tell me what had happened before she came to school and I respected this. I just know what happened in school."

"Have you ever noticed her behavior towards boys and her difficulty to trust anyone?"

"Yeah, I have, but I always thought that she was just shy like a lot of girls."

Data decided to start differently. "How much do you know about her family background?"

"I only know that her dad was a lawyer, that's what her name is about. And that her mom died shortly after Katrin's birth."

"She was six years old then. When she moved to Germany she was 14. Do you know what happened in the 8 years between?"

"I asked her but she didn't want to talk about it. Alina moved to California where their father's brother lived. Katrin and Kathi were sent to a foster family in Paris. That's all I know about this time."

"You were classmates. Did you ever notice something when you had physical education, in the dressing room for example?"

"Yes there were scars on her back but she said that she scratched herself."

"Did you believe that? She is not that good at lying."

"I'm a student not a doctor."

"Rina has these scars because she was mistreated and abused by her foster parents, especially by her foster father."

Melanie's jaw dropped. She was almost afraid to ask. "What did he do?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"December 24th 2000, he raped her the first time. She tried to resist but was not strong enough. He told her to stop or he would turn to Katrin instead. Afterwards he hit her with his belt for resisting and crying. She gave up. In the following seven years he abused her 1456 times. He even drugged her and sold her to his friends."

Melanie blinked, trying to process what Data had told her. His words hit her like a ton of bricks. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god."

Data watched her with concern. "If this is too much for you, you should go and talk to Counselor Troi."

Melli nodded and left their quarters.

Data went back to the bedroom where Rina was still sleeping. He smiled and reached down to caress her cheek. He kissed her on the forehead before changing into his own pyjamas.

He took his place next to her under the blanket and pulled her against him. "Good night."

He closed his eyes, stroking her hair and waited for her to wake up.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Isn't it beautiful? Welcome to Starnberg. Come on, let's go to the lake."

Data and I had decided to spend my last day off at the place of my teenage years.

"I moved here when I was assigned to a new guardian at the age of 16. I've always loved it here. The peace, the air and especially the water."

Data put down the blanket in the shadow of a tree. He was always concerned about my pale skin.

He laid down on his back and held out his arm. I smiled and cuddled against him, my head on his shoulder. He reached up, lacing his fingers through my hair. I sighed and gently kissed his lips. My hand moved under his t-shirt and began lazily tracing patterns on his chest.

Data put his hand over mine. "You do really like the feeling of my skin."

I smirked. "Yep, but I love this even more." I kissed him deeply.

"Can you feel the difference?" he asked me after a while.

I looked into his eyes. "If you are referring to my senses, then yes. I can smell no blood or sweat on you, which I'm really glad about by the way. I can hear your different breathing and heartbeat. I can taste your inorganic origin and I can feel the electric energy underneath your skin."

Data lowered his gaze but I lifted it with a finger under his chin.

"But I find these differences pleasing. They make you and every touch unique. It reminds me that it's you, the man I've come to love. If you meant my feelings, there's a difference too. I love you more than I've loved any human. End of discussion." I kissed him deeply, running my hands over his skin.

He did the same on my back, causing me to shiver. "Data, I believe you know how your touches make me feel…but what about you? What do you 'feel' when I touch you, when I kiss you and when we are…intimate?"

Data frowned. "Why do you ask?"

I looked down. "Because you've told me often enough that you have no emotions and that you can't experience pleasure. Sometimes I feel like I'm using you."

His hand on my cheek made me look up.

"I do not feel used. You have just proven that you care about me. I do feel the love in your touches, the passion in your kisses. And I find it pleasing to know that I am able to pleasure you. It is true that I do not experience these things like you do but I know that you enjoy touching and kissing me. It makes me feel loved. Not many women have ever wanted to touch me. So as long as I have no real feelings, you have to feel it for me."

My lips curled into a gentle smile and I put my arms around him, continuing my caresses on his back.

"I will. I love you. Thanks, hon."

He returned the gesture.

I looked up again. "May I try something? I don't know if it will work but I've seen a Vulcan establishing a connection with a robot, far less advanced than you, so perhaps I can create a mental link."

Data raised a brow. "That would be very interesting. Please proceed."

I took his hands. "If you need to stop, tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

He nodded. I locked my eyes with his.

"Close your eyes. Order your thoughts. Clear your mind. Open it. Look at me." He did. "Concentrate on me. Only me, our relationship and our connection. Don't talk. Think."

I closed my eyes. _*Can you hear me, my love?*_

I jumped when I heard Data's voice not with my ears but in my head. _*Yes.*_

I opened my eyes and hugged him enthusiastically. "That's awesome! It worked!"

Data kissed my cheek. "It did. Intriguing."

I lay my head on his lap and he started to massage my scalp.

I closed my eyes. "You must like hearing me purr."

"Yes it is a sign that you like what I am doing."

"I like a lot of things about you."

"Such as?"

I grinned and stood up. What had started as a poem ended as a song and a weird dance number on the jetty, which led towards the lake.

"The things I like about you:

Your eyes like sunshine, childlike and innocent

Your hair, ebony and silky" **I stroked over his head.**

"Your skin, so soft

Your lips, so nice to kiss" **I caressed his cheek then kissed him on the lips.**

"Your hands, so strong and yet so gentle

Your entire looks make it hard for me to breathe

Your personality:

You are clever but really clueless sometimes

You take a lot literally and never fail to make me smile

You strive for humanity and never notice how close you are

You care about me and treat me with understanding and respect

That's really nice, by the way

Mix it together and you get

Why I love you, my dear."

I had barely finished as I lost balance and fell into the water. Data, who tried to catch me, followed soon.

I knew he couldn't swim and I made my way to the bottom.

The water was clear so I could see him standing there, looking for me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. _*Are you ok, hon?* _

_*Yes, you?*_

I nodded. He put his arms around my waist.

Time seemed to stand still as we looked into each other's eyes. My hair was around us.

I closed my eyes and kissed him. He returned the kiss.

When we broke apart I pointed towards the surface. Data nodded.

I stretched my arms beside my body and slowly lifted them over my head. We went back to the shore.

"Guardian powers have their advantages. Sorry."

"It is alright. I am undamaged."

We undressed down to our actual swimwear and Data wrapped a large towel around us as we lay down again.

My head rested on his chest and I ran my hands over his sides.

He held me close and kissed my forehead.

It was a beautiful date in each other's arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

I opened my eyes. My head lay on Data's chest and a towel was wrapped around us.

_*Oh shit!*_

I lifted my gaze and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It is alright. You did not get much sleep lately. I am not offended."

My blush was still evident. "Merci."

I shifted, put my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. I stood up and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"1737 hours and 48 seconds."

I sat next to him, nuzzling his shoulder with my cheek. "What do we do now?"

"I do not know." He put his arm around me.

My fingers wandered to the base of his spine and I began to slowly walk them up Data's back vertebra by vertebra until I had reached his head.

I ran my hand lightly through his hair and over his face, tracing every bone.

"What are you doing?" Data asked when I turned to the shell of his ear.

"Admiring your father's love for the details," I whispered into his ear before I gently nibbled his earlobe.

I pushed him down and bent over.

I started at the end of his ribcage and touched every rib up to his collar bones.

I gave his neck a soft nib and nuzzled the tip of my nose against the side of his neck with a sigh.

I smirked up at him and gave him a thumbs-up. "Everything's where it should be."

Data raised an eyebrow. I chuckled and kissed him again. "Including me."

"What do you mean?" Data asked, frowning.

I sighed in contentment. "I mean that now, on this ship and in your arms, I feel like I truly belong. After my father's death I only felt like this when I met Caro and the others and at an assignment 100 years ago. But now," I snuggled even closer. "I have not only friends and family but a boyfriend as well." I smiled and kissed him. "A very beautiful one, I might add."

He put his arms around me. "I am glad you feel this way. I think we both belong here."

I caressed his cheek. "You didn't have an easy time, did you?"

"No. At the Academy I was the target of many practical jokes and on my posts I was not given a chance to socialize. I believe my comrades thought of me as a piece of equipment and not as a person." Data combed my hair out of my face. "I have thought of you quite often during this time and followed your career development."

I raised myself on my forearm to look at him properly. "You thought of me?" I asked in complete surprise.

"Yes. You were the first who treated me like a real person. You were patient when you had to explain things to me because I did not understand. When you left earth, you embraced me. That was the first hug I have ever received. You left a strong impression on me."

I blushed. "When I realized that I should have asked you I had already hugged you. And when I felt your arms around me, I thought you didn't mind."

"I did not. Every time I was left alone I recalled the incident. I think back to it pleasantly."

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad. I followed your career development, too. I knew you could make it," I smiled with pride. "Lieutenant Commander Data, second officer of the flagship."

"You did well, too. According to your file you began attending school at the age of four. That is very young by human standards."

I sighed. "I wasn't well received in kindergarten. My disability made it difficult for me to get along with the others. Believe me, children can be cruel. I mostly sat around, listening to music and reading. One day I got hit by a soccer ball and broke my nose. I don't know whether the boys did that on purpose or not. My father was pretty mad and took my out and put me into school. As the youngest and smallest I was always made fun of. Many of them were jealous of my good grades. My 'friends' only wanted someone to do their homework.

They left me when I reported my foster dad. In Germany I learned what true acceptance and friendship is. Caro and Co didn't care that I was different. For my family I was a mentally disabled, weak, half-human bastard. At one of my assignments I became friends with the CMO, the captain and his Vulcan first officer, who I believe was glad that his assistant wasn't human herself. Back on earth I started with my countless affairs. After all that had happened to me I simply had no respect for my own body anymore. I didn't feel like it belonged to me. The only thing I felt for it was shame." I looked down.

Data tilted my chin up and kissed me tenderly. "I cannot see why. You are a very attractive woman and your body is yours. You should never forget that."

I smiled a little. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you."

He stroked my cheek. "You are welcome. Perhaps we should go. You appear to be tired."

I nodded and got up. We dressed and went to our quarters.

In the bathroom I quickly removed my clothes then his and pulled him into the shower.

I washed him, something he wasn't used to but he didn't object.

"You look cute when your hair's messy," I giggled when I was finished with rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Data just took some soap and lathered my body. He washed it off and turned to my hair.

I closed my eyes and purred when he reached my head.

When we were finished we dried each other off with big and fluffy towels and changed into night-clothes.

I needed a little more time for my hair so Data waited for me in the bedroom.

When I entered, he sat causally on the bed and next to him…"

I blushed furiously. "Sorry, hon. I know I'm too old for this, it's just this teddy bear was a birthday gift from my parents when I got six. I know it's childish…" I couldn't say more as he stood up and held a finger to my lips.

"Do not be sorry. You do not need to be embarrassed. It has a certain value for you as it is the last gift you have received from your parents. I do not judge you for it."

I kissed his hand. "Thanks."

We sat on the bed together and I pulled the soft toy into my lap. "You know, Teddy here was pretty good company during these seven years. He helped me not to fully go insane." I slapped my forehead. "I only now realize that my only childhood friend was a teddy bear. That's pathetic."

Data made me face him. His eyes were filled with understanding and he was smiling slightly. "It is not. I did not even have a childhood. The first friends I ever had were on the Enterprise."

He looked at the bear and I couldn't believe my eyes about what he did next.

Data, my emotionless android-boyfriend, placed into adult maturity by his programming ever since his activation 27 years ago, extended a hand, took Teddy's paw and shook it, saying: "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Teddy. I thank you for helping Rina when she needed someone to talk to. I hope we get along with each other."

I blinked a couple of times then laughed. I reached over and ruffled his hair. "You are such a child sometimes, Data."

"Then I was successful in cheering you up?"

I kissed him softly. "Yes, very successful."

Data pulled me into his arms as we settled in, the toy between us. I rested my head against his shoulder. Data kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night, Teddy. Pleasant dreams, Rina."

"Good night, hon. Love you."

And with that I fell asleep.


	37. Happy Birthday, Melli!

Chapter 37

Melanie was so excited. It was only one day to go until she was finally seventeen. Kathi had made some allusions about a party, but you couldn't take her serious the way she had told her. Anyway, she was also very glad to have birthday, because Wesley had started teasing her for some reason. He had turned seventeen just two weeks ago.

She entered her quarters and looked around. Kathi and Data were supposed to be at home, but no-one was there. She knocked on the bedroom door, but it reminded silent.

"Computer, locate Comdr. Meunier and Lt. Comdr. Data."

"Comdr. Meunier and Lt. Comdr. Data are on holodeck four." She knew what was going on. Obviously Kathi and Data had another date on the holodeck and she didn't what to disturb them. Therefore she sat at the table and got her PADD out of her pocket and started her school work. A few words from the teacher and her horrible results in the latest test had made her working for school.

When she was finished she placed her forehead in her hands and sighed.

"Computer, locate Wesley Crusher."

"Wesley Crusher is on holodeck four." She raised an eyebrow. If this was a date, what was Wesley doing there? She got up and left the quarters. When she came to the holodeck, Wesley was waiting for her in front of it. In front of?

"Hey, Wes, what are you doing here?" He just smiled and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, why don't we go to my quarters and spend some time there?" She looked at him very suspicious.

"What's going on?" Instead of answering her, he pulled her in a loose hug and kissed her.

"Stop asking, little one, don't be so curious."

"Don't call me little one. Do you understand?" She punched him in his side and as revenge he tickled her from the neck to the belly. She left out a sudden and quick scream. A lieutenant in a yellow uniform stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Everything's alright!" Wesley hugged her from behind and patted her shoulder. The lieutenant just nodded and went on. Melanie and Wesley went along the corridor to his quarters. They spend the evening at his place until Melanie got a call from Kathi that she had to return to their quarters.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie." Wesley kissed her and brought her to the door. She played a few seconds with a strand of his hair and kissed him back.

"Well, then see you", she said and left.

* * *

June 17th

* * *

The next day, Melanie woke up early, earlier than usual. She got up and looked at the clock. It was half past six. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes for few seconds.

"Melli, are you awake?" Kathi's voice came from the other side of the door, "Come on Melli, we have a surprise for you." She sighed and got dressed.

"Hang on a second, I'm coming." She found her comm-badge under her shirt and fixed it to her dress. In the living room she found Kathi and Data holding a huge and very embarrassing banner with 'Happy Birthday, Melanie'.

"You gotta be kidding me", she said and covered her face with her hand. Kathi cheered and handed Melanie a piece of her favorite chocolate cake.

"Thanks, but what is that supposed to mean?" She pointed at the banner Data was still holding.

"Eat your breakfast. We have another surprise for you." Data folded the banner and put it under his arm. With just a few bites she finished her cake and put her plate in the replicator. Kathi laid her arm around Melanie and hugged her from the side. With her hand at Melanie's shoulder she guided her through the corridors to the turbo lift.

"Deck four", she said and the turbo lift started moving. All three left after it stopped. Kathi and Data each took an arm of Melanie and guided her to the holodeck. He pushed some buttons and the doors to the holodeck opened.

Melanie was greeted by a cheering crowd. Wesley, Geordi and a few students from her class were standing around a small table with a huge birthday cake on it.

"Please…" she said, but she couldn't finish her sentence, because she busted out giggling. Wesley came to her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Melli." She tried to cover her red face with her hand and walked into the holodeck. The doors closed behind her and the image of the English park was breath-taking amazing.

"Come here, please, and cut the cake and blow out the candles", Wesley said and gently pushed her towards the table. She took the knife and cut a piece of cake.

"Here you go, sweetie." She handed him the cake and in return he kissed her.

"I suppose we're the same age now, not so little one anymore." She cut the rest of the cake in pieces and handed them to the other guests of her party. All of them congratulated her and she gladly received it. When all were settled down at the long table Wesley poked her elbow.

"You should hold a speech or at least say something." After a quick whispered argument she slapped her glass with her fork and got up. Everybody fall silent.

"Well, everyone, I was asked to say something and you should know that I normally don't hold speeches. So, in case I screw it up, this will be the only time." Everyone apart from Data laughed. "I wish you all a good appetite and I'm not responsible for the cake." Again almost everybody laughed. She sat on her chair and wanted to eat when Wesley got up and raised his glass.

"I think we should wish Melanie a happy birthday together. To Melli." Everybody raised his or her glass, too, and said, to Melanie. She leaned her face against his shoulder.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing", she whispered. He patted her hair and smiled.

"Trust me, Melli, it's gonna be a lot more embarrassing", he said and his smile turned into a grin.

"Well, I'm prepared for the worst."

"Are you?" He smiled at her mischievously and finished his cake. After a while Geordi came to them.

"Wes, can you give me a hand with the projector?" She gave him a half puzzled and half scared look.

"Don't worry. Just sit back and relax." She watched him and Geordi preparing a strange device in the middle of the park. It took them not very long and when they were finished, Wesley called for silence.

"I'd like everyone to pay attention. Commander Meunier and I have prepared a little presentation about the childhood of Melli. Enjoy!" He pushed a button and a picture of Melanie as a baby appeared on the screen. Her look could only be described as flabbergasted or shocked. Kathi laid her hand on Melanie's shoulders to prevent her from getting up. Another picture of her appeared and she was very close to just push Kathi's hands away and get up to kill Wesley. It was a picture of her on her first school day with a huge cornet of cardboard and a very embarrassing outfit.

"Just for explanation, this is called a 'Schultüte' and it's given to kids on their first school day", Kathi said and smiled at Melanie who gave her a look with the ability to kill. When he was finally finished, he came back to his chair was about to sit down. She got up and gently punched him in his side.

"Wesley Crusher, you're a dead man and I will kill you as soon as the witnesses are gone!" When she said it she started laughing and the purpose of her words failed its target.

"Don't be upset. You were a cute baby."

"WESLEY!" she screamed and chased him under the laughter of the circumstances through the park. Her dress was swirling around her knees, although it was supposed to be longer.

All in all her surprise birthday party was a complete success, although Kathi had decided that she had to tell some embarrassing stories about her youth in Germany.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Melanie said when she and Wesley were sitting alone in his quarters, "where in earth did you get the pictures of me as a baby from?"

"Well, you know, your father reported you missing after you fell through the time portal and so a whole lot of pictures from you ended up in the data base. What was that cornet in your arms when you were about six years old?"

"As Kathi said, kids in Germany get this when they have their first school day and of course I got one, too. Normally it's filled with candy or school stuff."

"That's sweet. I'd wish we had this too." She leaned back in her chair and smiled at him. "Oh, before I forget it; I have another present for you." He got up and also helped her out of her chair. He pulled her in a kiss and slowly guided her to his bedroom.


	38. Chapter 38

July 13th

* * *

Chapter 38

I woke up from Data giving me a gentle kiss. I hoped nobody would throw a party for me. I didn't have birthday parties anymore. There's no need to celebrate an immortal's birthday.

"Happy birthday, dearest."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, hon. Thank you."

I sat up and stretched. Data surprised me as he pulled me back down and kissed me deeply.

"Data, please…I'm not…ready," I told him between kisses. "Sorry-iiiiiieeeeek," I shrieked when Data poked me in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"You should stop apologizing for everything. It is alright. I only wish to kiss you."

I smiled and put a hand on his cheek. My arms went around his neck and his fingers combed my hair while I received the best happy-birthday-kiss possible.

I knew Data's programming very well. He had explained it to me himself. His sexuality program, however, was something I had yet to fully uncover.

I sighed with contentment. "That was one for the record."

"I am glad you think so. I have used most of my internal resources to write a subroutine for you."

"You wrote a subroutine only for me?"

Some people might find that strange but for me it was the most touching thing someone had ever said to me.

Data nodded and I smiled. "That's so sweet."

I kissed him, using all of my 'internal resources'.

After breakfast, which Data had prepared while I was in the shower, I called Ali and congratulated her on our shared birthday.

After breakfast I dressed in black jeans-shorts, pumps and a light-blue pinafore top with lace at the neck. When I came out of the bathroom with my hairbrush he took it.

"May I? I like combing your hair."

I smiled and turned around, giving him access. Data gently ran the brush through the strands, watching them as they turned blue.

He took a hair band and braided my hair from the left side of my head to my right ear and bound it to a long braid which went from behind my ear over my shoulder down to my hip.

"When did you learn that?"

"I watched you preparing for duty."

I smiled. "I didn't know that you watched me so carefully." I put my arms around him and kissed him deeply.

We went for a walk in the arboretum, visited Ten-Forward for a little drink until it was evening.

In our quarters Data disappeared in the bathroom, telling me to wait outside.

After a rather long time he came back out. He put his hands over my eyes and led me inside.

When he removed them, I saw that he had prepared a bath for me with candles all over the room.

"Data, I…I am speechless. How did I deserve this?"

Data kissed my temple and wrapped his arms around me. "It is your birthday. I wish for you to relax and to make you feel good. Was I successful?"

"You bet." I smirked mischievously and raised my arms. "Would you like to help me undress?"

"Is it your wish?"

I nodded.

"Very well." Data undressed me and helped me into the tub. He sat next to it and looked at me.

I leaned back with a sigh. The water was nicely warm and pretty relaxing. I closed my eyes. I smiled when I felt him lightly caressing my face and shoulder. He traced my collar-bone but then moved back to my cheek.

"Thanks for not pushing me," I said and looked at him.

Data looked concerned. "You do not have to thank me. I would never…"

I cut him off with a tender kiss on his lips. "I know that, hon. I just wanted to say it. I love you." I put my hands around his neck and kissed him with more passion.

I looked at his now very wet uniform and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I forgot about that."

Data stroked my head. "It does not matter."

After the bath Data dried me off and handed me my night-clothes. He put the room back to normal then picked me up and carried me to bed.

He massaged my back and feet, carefully not to tickle me.

When he was finished I curled against his chest and cuddled close. "Thanks. I had a great day."

He kissed me gently. "I am glad you enjoyed it. Sleep well."

And that I did.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I have a lot on my plate at the moment.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Time is a very strange thing. I always thought that three months is a long time but now it was already October. Time went really fast.

However, the most important thing that had happened: Data's and my first anniversary.

We hadn't known for a long time what we wanted to do on that special day. In the end we had decided for the place of our first meeting, the campus of Starfleet Academy – on the holodeck of course, we hadn't been supposed to be on earth until October, but I'll come to that later.

So Data and I had spent the day in a computer-generated San Francisco with our roles reversed, he in his uniform and I in civilian clothes.

Who would have guessed that my former office could be so romantic only because of a candlelight dinner for two?

After retiring to our quarters, the bedroom to be specific, we had made out for the time we hadn't been intimate. I knew that Data had missed this aspect of our relationship and I still feel a little bad that I had made him wait for so long even if Data had told me over and over again that he understood my reasons and that it was alright.

Well, now to my earlier remarks.

As I said we were on earth. This was still about the possible reunification of magical and not magical world.

Even among humans there had always been magical creatures. As the ship with the only magical officers on board we had been assigned to investigate places with magical meaning.

I had been told from both sides to show them a place that had been special to me as well, a small island near the Australian coast. Actually it was only an extinct volcano.

For that purpose we had met one of Starfleet's foremost scientists, Cmdr. Benjamin Preasumptio, a very, very, very arrogant man. He always talked to me as if I was a complete idiot. I didn't know if it was because of me being a woman or a vampire.

"He's going to get me mad! Such an arrogant, self-centered idiot! And did he bath in garlic? That smell," I complained to Data as we made our way towards the foot of the volcano.

Data raised a brow. "So vampires really despise garlic, intriguing."

I rolled my eyes. "_Every_ blood-drinking creature despises that smell. He'll be save from vampires and mosquitos for sure." I calmed a little and smiled. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you are our chief science officer?"

"In the last three hours, 36 minutes and 7 seconds five times."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, hon."

"No problem. I am honored that you thinks so. And the Cmdr. really is not the…most pleasant person."

"If even you say that it has to be true," I said with a chuckle.

We reached our destination. "It has to be here somewhere. Found it!"

I shoved some plants out of the way and showed Data the tunnel which led into the volcanic vent.

I began to climb down. "Be careful," I cautioned when Data followed me. "This is a very steep path."

Soon we stood in a cave. The ground was all sand beside the lake, water of which had a deep blue color. Above us was the former crater.

"It's called Moon lake because it shows its power when the full moon is exactly over the crater."

"What is its power?"

"I don't really know. I was here when I was moon-sick."

"You were moon-sick?"

"Well, my powers increase with the full moon and water only makes it worse. I usually have a fever and problems to sleep. Ironically this place is the only one where the symptoms disappear. I was often here with a friend."

"What was he or she?"

"She was a…" I paused then looked at Data in surprise. "Did you hear that?"

Data nodded. "Where did that come from?"

I changed my ears into animal form. "Over there. Someone's crying."

We walked across the cave to a small niche where we found a young woman, sitting on a stone, naked, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was shaking badly.

Then I recognized the girl, whose name fitted so perfectly the color of her hair and eyes. "Silver! What the hell happened?"

Silver looked at me, tears in her eyes. "K? What are you doing here?" Her gaze went to Data and changed into fear. "Who…who's this?"

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "This is Data, my boyfriend. We won't harm you."

I turned to him. "We have to get her out of here. But not like this." I took off my cape, which I had brought just in case, and wrapped it around Silver.

Data put a hand on my shoulder as we stood up. "Will you be alright without it?"

"I programmed the shower to mix some sun protection into the water and my breakfast had some in it, too. Otherwise I couldn't even stand the brighter lights on the ship for long."

We steadied Silver on the way up and went to the others at the beach.

Will immediately called the transporter room to beam the away team up.

As soon as we were on board we brought Silver to sickbay and called Deanna.

* * *

"She was very dehydrated and had very bad sunburns and sunstroke. If she had been in the sun any longer she'd be dead," Pulaski reported in the lounge about Silver's condition.

"Where is she now?" asked the Captain.

"I arranged guest quarters for her," Will said. "She needs rest and perhaps a wet wash cloth."

Picard turned to me. "You said she is a friend of yours. Do you know what she is?"

"Yes, but I promised her on the way to sickbay not to tell anyone. I'm sorry, sir."

Picard gave me a puzzled but disapproving look but then looked at Deanna. "What did you sense, Counselor?"

"She's scared. Absolutely terrified and traumatized. I brought her to her room and gave her a bowl with cold water and a wash cloth. Her reaction was a little strange."

"How so?"

"She refused to touch it and told me to put it on the nightstand and leave. I sensed more fear from her. As if she was afraid of the water."

"Do you know something about this, Cmdr.?"

I sighed heavily. "Yes, but I can't tell you. I told you that already. I have given my word. Sorry."

"Well, then we will have to wait until she's better. Dismissed."

I was about to leave when the captain called me back.

"I hope you reconsider, Cmdr.. This is very important. I hope you know to whom your loyalty is."

I swallowed. "I believe so, sir."

"Well then. You are dismissed, Rina."

I nodded and left quickly.

* * *

I rang the chime on Silver's door. When she didn't answer the third chime I entered.

"Silver? It's Katharina."

"Bedroom," came her voice.

I entered. "Computer, increase lightning to 25 percent."

Silver lay in her bed, a wash cloth on her forehead and the covers from the foot of the bed up to her chin.

I sat next to her.

"Did you tell them?"

I shook my head. "What happened, Silver? I need to know or I can't help you."

Silver's eyes filled with more tears.

She told me about the events of the past two days. My eyes went wide in shock.

"You have to talk to the others. This bastard has to be punished."

"I can't. I'm scared. They are humans, too."

"Not all of them. And not all humans are bad. You can trust them as you trust me."

Silver shook her head. "Please don't tell them. Please, K."

I sighed. "I gave you my word and I won't break it. You know me well enough to know that."

She nodded. "Thanks."

On my way home I thought about everything.

This was going to get me into trouble.

* * *

**Just wanted to say that I have this island-thing from some TV-Show. I thought it fits here.**

**I'll try to update soon.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I had stolen away from the ship that night. Data was working nightshift and Melli was sleeping deeply. It was good for me that I didn't have to use the transporter.

On my way to the volcanic cave I looked up at the sky. The moon would be full in a couple of days.

I sighed heavily. I didn't feel good for having secrets from the others especially from Data but I promised it. I'm a lawyer. In my job it is my duty not to talk about my clients.

If Silver didn't reconsider I would bring myself into deep trouble.

She had had more injuries than Pulaski had detected. Fortunately Data hadn't seen them in the dim light of the cave.

I had been the only one to escort her to sickbay. I had been the one who healed her cuts and bruises – magically of course.

I wore civilian clothing, shorts and a tank top, without my communicator. I wrapped my cape tightly around myself. If someone was here he wouldn't be able to see me.

I carefully went down the path to the lake. The color of the water was even more intense.

I removed my shoes and socks and sat on the stony edge of the lake, letting my feet hang into the water, as it had been agreed.

Only a few minutes later I felt a light tug on my right leg then my 'appointment' stuck her head out of the water.

She pulled herself out and sat down next to me, imitating my pose.

"Where is she? Is Silver alright?"

"Calm down, Peisinoe. Your daughter is on the starship I work on. Don't worry she'll be fine."

"Why didn't she come home?"

I sighed and explained what had happened to Silver. Peisinoe's eyes narrowed with hatred and anger. "I knew humans are not trustworthy but she had to sneak away."

"Not all of them are bad. I was one myself to a certain point if you've forgotten. The point is if Silver doesn't talk we can't bring him to justice. And talk means to reveal what she is."

Peisinoe sighed. "Let her recover first. Tell her that I said she should talk to your comrades and give her this. It's her favorite. Maybe it will help her. If you need me I'll be here."

I nodded and took the necklace from her. I dried off and put my shoes back on.

I bid her farewell and teleported myself back to the Enterprise.

* * *

It had been two days since we found Silver. She had begun to open a little. I could even convince her to go to Ten-Forward with me where she had a really nice chat with Will. Perhaps she'd developed a small crush on him.

I didn't blame her. Will was well known for being a ladies man. But maybe he was able to convince her to open up.

It had gone very well. At the moment I sat on the sofa of Silver's quarters with her telling me the not-so-well end of the meeting.

He had accidentally spilled some water onto her. She had jumped up but wouldn't have made it in time.

"I mean there in all public. As he saw my desperation he called the transporter room and told them to lock on his signal. Then he gave me his communicator and I was beamed into my quarters," Silver finished the story.

I smiled. "See, I told you not all humans are bad. You should tell them. Your mother thinks so, too."

Silver nervously played with the sea shell around her neck. "Is she very angry?"

"No, just worried. She wants you back in her arms."

She nodded and stood up. "Where are the others? I need to talk to them."

I grinned and led her to the conference room.

* * *

"I couldn't let her expose herself in public, whatever that means. She was so desperate," Riker told them about his latest meeting with Silver.

"You did nothing wrong, Number one. So, she seems to be afraid of water."

"That's not the only thing she is scared of. I was on a walk with her. When we passed Cmdr. Preasumptio I felt intense fear from her. These two know each other and something must have happened between them. I know that Rina knows. All three are hiding something. Rina and Silver to protect her but from Benjamin Preasumptio I sense nothing good."

"What do we know about this man, Data?"

"Benjamin Preasumptio is one of Starfleet's foremost scientists. His service records show that he is a genius in exobiology but they say also that he is extremely arrogant and self-centered. People who worked with him describe him as a man who would stop at nothing to reach his goals. It could be that he encountered Silver prior to our arrival and used her as a 'lab rat' as humans say."

"That could explain the damage done to her," agreed the Doctor. "Silver had some injuries resulting from beatings. I didn't detect them at first because they had been healed. Magically."

Picard nodded. "Cmdr. Meunier."

"I believe this is correct, sir. When I came home this morning she was not there only her communicator. When I left the bedroom I saw the flash of light. She came out a moment later and was startled when she saw me. I pretended to have not noticed anything and told her that I had just arrived. Internal sensors indicate that she teleported down to the surface. She does not have the codes to change the log."

LaForge grinned. "I always thought you were incapable of lying, Data."

"That is not entirely correct," stated the android calmly. "Just because I usually do not lie does not mean I cannot. However, I did not lie to her. It is a matter of perspective how much time the term 'just arrived' spans."

In this moment the doors opened and Silver and Cmdr. Meunier entered.

"I wish to talk," Silver said a little nervously. "But not here. Could we do this tonight down on the planet?"

Picard nodded. "That can be arranged. Let's meet at 2100 hours in transporter room III. Dismissed."

* * *

We were about a mile from Moon Island inside a huge boat. The moon was full and the energy from inside the volcano prevented the transporter from beaming us there directly.

We had the entire senior staff there. Only Worf had stayed to take command on the bridge while the captain was with us.

He had also orders to keep an eye on Preasumptio. At this moment two of his security officers were searching in his room for traces.

I leaned my head against Data's shoulder. The moon worked its power on me. My temperature had risen to 102°F. My powers weren't restrained, that would only have made it worse.

Data stroked my hair. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry for the secrecy. I didn't mean to deceive you or anything like that."

"It is alright. You only wished to protect a friend. I understand this."

I smiled weakly and kissed his cheek gently. "Thanks, hon."

He took me into his arms to steady me. "You are welcome."

Silver was very nervous. Will stood beside her to calm her. Silver wore my cape because the full moon would have caused her to do weird things.

Will went outside to catch fresh air.

Only a few seconds later there was a jolt and a scream. Silver jumped up and ran outside.

"What happened?" Picard asked, trying to keep calm.

"Perhaps there are some smaller mountains underneath the surface. We could have hit it."

We all went upstairs. Silver was bent over the railing and looked down into the water searchingly. "Riker, he fell. This part of the sea is full of sharks. What if he's injured?" She said with panic in her voice.

"But we can't dive down to…" Pulaski didn't come further. Silver climbed onto the railing and jumped into the water with a perfect forward dive.

Deanna looked perplexed. "So much for her being afraid of water."

I shook my head. "She's not afraid of water. She's afraid of being in contact with water when someone's watching."

She resurfaced with Will in her arms. Data pulled him up and laid him on the floor. He was conscious and only had a laceration on his forehead.

When Data was about to pull Silver up, she shook her head violently, crying. She disappeared underneath the surface.

"Where is she going? What's going on?"

"I know where. I'll meet you at Moon Island." I extended my bat wings and flew off.

It didn't take me long to get to the cave where I saw Silver in the lake her face buried in her crossed arms. Her dress was sticking to her skin as well as her long hair.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Ssssshhhh, it's ok. He's alright."

"He saw me. Everything's over. I wanted to explain everything and now…," she sobbed.

"Hey, you saved his life. He couldn't care less. He knew that you weren't human."

"Rina?" Data's voice.

I looked at Silver. "Ready?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"Down here. You can come."

Soon all my friends stood inside the cave, all, apart from Will, looked at Silver in bewilderment.

She looked up in fear. "That's what I am. That's the real me."

Will smiled at her gently. "You are a mermaid."

Silver nodded. "I believe I can't deny it now." She looked back at her silver fishtail and hit the water with her broad fin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Deanna asked.

I worked my way into the conversation. "Because she was scared after everything Preasumptio did to her. He is not an exception."

Silver looked down. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. My mother and I had an argument back at home. She didn't understand that I wanted to see the world outside the sea. She forbad it so I swam away. I came here because K and I often spent nights under the full moon here. I swam hunting for fish when he caught me with a net. He brought me to the shore and tied me to a stake in the small stream on the other side of the island. He took scales from my tail, hair and even tissue from my gills."

She took her hair aside and turned her head to show us the gill slits underneath each ear. On the right was dried blood.

"It doesn't work properly anymore. Well, there are some spells which require tears. He must have heard about the rejuvenating effect mermaid tears have. And even if I've made another impression mermaids don't cry easily. No matter how hard he hit me I didn't cry. Then he…ripped of my top. We wear bikini tops which looks like the scales on our tails. He came closer and was about to touch…when I couldn't take it anymore and cried. He took his samples and left me there to die slow and painfully. I was somehow able to free myself but because of a chip he put under my skin I couldn't go to my family without leading him there. So I waited until I was dry and went down to the lake. As long as I can think my mother told me that humans often do such things. There's a place in Puvlagon where they had left mermaids in that state. The island is full of skeletons. This is one of the places where we feel safe because the way on land to the lake is well hidden and the way through the sea is full of sharks."

Another head appeared. "Silver, darling. I've been so worried."

Silver threw herself into Peisinoe's arms. "Mummy! I'm so sorry for swimming away."

Peisinoe stroked her daughter's hair. "It's ok, baby. I should have accepted that you wanted to see the world outside the ocean. We could have gone together. For what do we have a human form?" She hugged Silver tighter.

She turned to us. "Thank you for watching her. She was right. Not all humans are bad."

We went to the boat and were all beamed to the ship.

* * *

Four weeks later was the trial. Preasumptio was found guilty on all charges. Worf's team had found Silver's top and the samples in his room. He lost his job and was dishonorably discharged from Starfleet, apart from being sent to prison.

It had been fun. Perhaps I should prosecute more often, after my service on the Enterprise of course.

Silver had gotten her right to take the samples with her.

Pulaski had been able to repair the damage on her gill.

We stood at the beach of San Francisco bay to bid Silver and Peisinoe farewell. They lived deep down in the Pacific Ocean.

"Thanks again. If there's a reunification we look forward to," Peisinoe said to the captain and shook his hand.

"Don't mention it. It was our duty. We look forward to it, too."

Silver hugged everyone goodbye, especially Will. When she pulled away from Data she looked closely at him.

"K has chosen well. You are the chief science officer on board, aren't you?"

Data was perplexed. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Silver exchanged a look with her mother before handing the duffel with the samples to Data. "Here, for your studies. You are a good man. I want to take this step towards the shore-people."

Data took it with a nod. "Thank you. I am honored."

Silver smiled and hugged me. "Bye, K. thanks for everything. Sorry I made you do all this. I hope you're not in too much trouble."

"It's alright. What are friends for? Bye."

They waved one last time before running off and disappearing in the ocean.

I turned to my colleagues. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to deceive you." I looked at the captain through my lashes. "Am I in much trouble?"

The captain shook his head. "Your ability to keep secrets no matter what is a valuable trait for a lawyer. Your clients can be sure that you do your job correctly. And as the lawyer on my ship…" he shook his head. "I can't punish you for being a good officer."

I stared at him a few seconds before smiling. "Thank you, sir."

We took position. "Captain to Enterprise. Six to beam up."

* * *

**Tada, would you have guessed?** **Hope you liked it.**


	41. Chapter 41

December 31st

* * *

Chapter 41

There we were. One week ago I had my first not-traumatic Christmas and now it was New Year's Eve. Remember what I said about time?

Data and I sat in my closet. We were going through my stuff to sort out. I wanted to leave my bad experiences behind me and start my new life, my life at the side of the most beautiful man in the universe – Data.

I told him that and he raised a brow. "Why do you always say that? In the time we have been a couple you have called me that…"

I scooted over to where he sat cross-legged on the floor and kissed him on the lips. "About a million times? Because it never stops to be true." Another kiss. "You are the most beautiful man in the universe," I whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Are you attempting to seduce me, Rina?"

I smirked. "Only if you think I am, my dear Data."

He half-smiled. "Later. Let us continue."

Suddenly Melli entered the closet to see what I was doing. "Hey, Kathi. Can I have some of your clothes? You said you didn't need all of your stuff."

I nodded towards one corner of the room where I kept things I hadn't worn in many years. They were very out of date but if she wanted them.

Caro accompanied her to give Melli her fashion advice and soon the left with a big pile of clothing in their arms.

I watched her leave then chuckled. "Good that she didn't come in sooner. That would've been very awkward."

"Agreed." He opened a chest in the corner. I saw him frown when he pulled out a blood-red set of underwear, very revealing and decorated with black lace. He was even more stunned about the suspender belt, stockings and red high-heels.

I couldn't help it and broke out laughing. "Sorry, hon. I just nearly forgot that this was in there."

"Where did you get that?"

"From a client of many years' standing."

Data was even more confused. "Your clients give you underwear?"

"No, usually not. This one was the keeper of the noblest brothel in town. In this environment it is better to have a lawyer. Everything was legal, no one was forced to do anything and the girls worked there on their free will. He was a nice guy, never did anything inappropriate. This gift was a result of his weird sense of humor. He said that maybe I could use it someday."

I smirked at my boyfriend. "Well, I don't know if it would have an effect on you."

Data looked at the garment then back at me with a look that could be interpreted as mischievous. "We could find out later."

I chuckled and kissed him.

We found a box with letters.

Data read some of them. "Some are thank-you-letters from former clients; others are from women who seem to be very mad at you."

"They were the wives of men I helped getting divorced. The insults are because they thought I slept with their men and were jealous. That's ridiculous. I might have had many guys but I've never had an affair with a client."

Among the letters were drawings. "These were drawn by children."

"Yes. They go with this." I pulled out a clown-costume. "At the hospital for cancer-patients they were looking for people to entertain and cheer up the children. On a voluntary basis of course. I love children and I had always been good at kidding around. I told jokes or we sang together." I blushed slightly. "I made myself to the object of ridicule among my colleagues."

"I cannot see why. That was really kind of you and apparently the children thought so, too."

I looked down sadly. "Perhaps I like children so much because I can't have any myself."

Data hugged me, stroking my back. "Do you know why you lost yours?"

I sniffed. "I think it was because I was a hybrid. I shouldn't have become pregnant in the first place. That's biologically impossible."

He kissed the top of my head. "It does not matter now."

I smiled and hugged him back. "No, it doesn't."

I looked at the corner with my princess things. "Do you think I should keep this stuff? They threw me out and I don't need to live like a princess."

"It is still a part of you. Some of the dresses belonged to your mother. I know that they have value for you."

I shook my head and smiled up at him, my arms still around his waist. "At last a boyfriend who always listens and never forgets special things."

Data brushed my hair back from my face. "I do my very best."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, then rested my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Data whispered into my ear. "It is 2350 hours, Rina."

I pulled away. "Then it's time to get the sparkling wine, Melli and Caro."

We went upstairs, I ordered a bottle of the syntheholic beverage, four glasses and joined the others in the living room.

Data opened the bottle and filled the glasses. "It is 15 seconds before midnight."

We started the countdown: "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, New year!"

We toasted to each other wishing us a happy new year.

"May it be full of good experiences."

I smiled at him. "Happy new year, Data."

"Happy new year, Rina."

And we began the year 2366 with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**End of season 2**


End file.
